Pokemon2:The New Dimension
by Sarie Cigam
Summary: The beginning's not to good, but it gets a lot better... this is not your average Ash&Misty fic
1. Chapters 19-28

Chapter 19

**Team Rocket AGAIN?!**

After a short hike, the "twirp trio", as Team Rocket knew them, arrived in the massive industrial city of Saffron. Saffron rivaled Celedon in sheer size, and was the birthplace of Sliph and Co., the top manufacturers in the pokemon world. Usually, the city was a fun and welcoming place, but today, it was seething with dark-cloaked figures sneaking around in the dark shadows.

"Who're the sneaks?" Beth whispered to Adnap and Sarie as one of the figures in question stepped around them.

"I have no idea. We need to stop by the Sliph building, I know someone there." Adnap said. Sarie nodded, and the three plodded towards the huge Sliph Co. office building. They were followed by Chester the Raichu, Nida the Nidoqueen, and Oddy the oddish. The dark figures took long glances at the three pokemon and their masters, greed shining in their eyes.

Two of the figures growled like dogs as they watched the three. One pulled off his black hood, exposing his white hair. One patch of it was black and charred permanently. He yanked off the second figure's hood and put up a finger for silence.

"This time we do it right, Millicent. No screw-ups."

"Get offa me, Draco. I know what to do." Millicent shook strands of dark green hair from her eyes as she spoke. A lean looking persian prowled over to her, carrying a purse.

"Are you nuts, Millicent? Anyone could have seen that mangey feline! And stealing money! Leave that to the humans, slowpoke-brains!"

"Shut up, Draco! I know what I'm doing! Lets go now, before you alert the cops!"

The two figures slid their hoods over their faces and slipped into the Sliph Co. building without a sound.

As soon as the trio entered the building, they noticed that no one was working at the front desk. As the Sliph Co. Building was a huge office, the fact that there was no receptionist was not a good sign.

"Where is everyone?" Adnap asked herself. "This place is usually a madhouse."

"It's kinda spooky. Maybe we'd better go upstairs and see if anyone's there?" Beth suggested. Sarie looked around and agreed that it was the best course of action.

The stairwells were dark, as if the lights had gone out. By the time the three reached the fourth floor, there was not enough light to see by. Adnap's growlithe fixed that with his red glow. Still, it was eerie walking through the seemingly abandoned building with just the glow from Growlie.

"Sure is dark in here. I wonder where everyone is?" Sarie said to her companions as they entered the final floor. A large office building dominated this floor, and Sarie guessed that was were everyone was. What she didn't guess was that this whole thing was a deadly setup.

Nida sniffed the air, then let out a frightened yelp at the scents on the air. It was too late. A pair of black gloved hands shot out and tightened around the Nidoqueen's neck. Sarie turned around to see what the commotion was, only to find her Nidoqueen gone.

"Nida! Where are ya? Come on back! We need ta stick together!" Sarie shouted into the pitch blackness. Just as she was about to let out Helia for light, a dull flash lit the office. Adnap stifled a shriek of pure terror as she too was snatched into the shadows by a pair of black hands. 

"So, we meet again, Beth and Sarie. This time, though, we have the advantage." Draco stepped into the greyish light and brandished a steely dagger in the two trainer's faces. Millicent appeared next to Draco with her own knife. Beth gulped and placed a shaking hand on Waterpup's pokeball. Millicent shook her finger at Beth.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, little girl. Look and see what will happen to two of your friends if you try to escape." Her finger guided both trainer's gaze to the desk at the back of the room. Nida and Adnap were tied to the desk legs with Millicent's Persian's claws at their throats. Sarie thought hard for a minute, then got an idea. She linked her mind with her Kadabra's, who was still inside his pokeball. She spoke to him telepathically, telling him to teleport from his pokeball and next to the desk, but remain invisible. She then sent a telepathic message to Beth.

(Beth, don't make any motion. Don't let them know I'm psychic, or else we're all in trouble. When I shout go, bring out all of your pokemon. Kadabra's got Adnap and Nida covered.)

Beth made a slight nod while Draco was facing Millicent. Sarie then told Kadabra, who was still linked to her mind, to communicate to Nida the plan. She told Adnap herself.

(Adnap, don't make a movement. Its me, Sarie. I'm Psychic. When I say go, Persian is going to fly off of the floor for a moment. You and Nida run to the other end of the room, out of danger and then help me and Beth fight.) 

Adnap also gave a slight nod. Sarie readied herself for the spring, preparing her mind as well. She would need all the skills she had to pull this off without getting one for her friends or their pokemon killed. Then pandemonium broke loose. Adnap misread Sarie's intentions and leaped up. Nida and Beth followed, taking Sarie's concentration away. Persian clawed at Adnap's throat, missing it by inches and gashing her shoulder instead. Nida felt the sharp toe claws of Persian graze her shoulder as she ducked away from his attack. Beth just managed to leap away from the dagger that had been thrown by Draco, but took Millicent's dagger in her thigh. Sarie was kicked by Draco's hard boot as she put one arm around his neck, holding him in a headlock. Using her psychic powers, she hurled Mew's pokeball to the floor, depressing the release button as she did. Mew immediately leaped onto Millicent's persian, freeing Adnap and Nida. Both pokemon rushed over to Millicent and pinned her down. Kadabra appeared next to Beth and supported her with one spoon-laden paw.

"Stay still and don't move a muscle!" Sarie snarled into Draco's face. Beth shoved her foot down hard on the back of Millicent's neck.

"This is for that slash on my thigh." Beth grimaced in pain as the blood from her deep thigh wound stained her pants red. Adnap blanched and turned away from the blood, but kept a firm grip on Millicent's neck. 

"What do we do with them now?" Adnap asked. Sarie looked around, holding a hand to her bruised knee. What would they do with them? She never figured that out, for at that moment a sweet song filled the air. 

"Jigglypuff!" Beth shouted. Even as she spoke, her eyes became leaden and she dropped to the floor. Sarie kept her wits about her long enough to return Nida, Mew and Kadabra to their pokeballs, and then drifted off inches away from Draco's deadly dagger. Adnap had already toppled over in a deep, dreamless sleep. Millicent stood up and rubbed her sore neck.

"Stupid little twerps! We were going to just steal your pokemon before, but now I think we'll take you to the boss!" 

"Yes, a visit to our boss might do them good. Go, Slythren!" Draco released a massive and powerful Arbok from the pokeball at his waist. "Grab those three and carry them for us!"

  
  


Adnap opened her eyes, only to see complete and utter darkness. She turned her head, but found that it caused her great pain. Her whole body ached and burned, and her head felt like twenty Golems had been tap-dancing on it.

"Sarie? Beth?" Adnap called into the darkness. Her throat felt like sandpaper and her voice was scratchy and painful.

"Adnap?" Beth's voice rang out in the darkness. Suddenly, a ray of light shone into the room. Beth inched her way towards Adnap.

"Where are we?" Adnap asked, frightened. 

"This is Team Rocket's lair. They took Sarie away, and they haven't brought her back. It's been nearly an hour. I wonder where she it?"

"Team Rocket! Those evil maniacs! We have to get out of here and save Sarie! She could be in real trouble!"

"One problem, we're in a steel cell with no windows and one locked door, and the key is activated by fingerprints. If the wrong finger touches the keypad, an alarm goes off. In other words, we couldn't get very far if we did escape. Plus, my leg isn't very healthy and this place is like a maze. Basically, we're in here for a long time."

"Oh, great. Did they steal our pokemon?"

"No, we still have 'em. My Raichu is sleeping."

"Ok then, I'll let mine out. Come out, everyone!" Adnap's six pokemon showed themselves for the first time to Beth, who had only seen Pika, Growlie, and Oddy. The other three were a paras, dratini, and butterfree. Growlie's light lit up Beth's pokemon in the corner. They were Chester, Waterpup, Bubblebeamer, Moonstone, and El Ekid, as well as Fang. Oddy, Growlie, butterfree and pika snuggled into the heap of tired pokemon while Dratini curled his long body around them. Paras scrambled into Adnap's lap. Beth limped over to the Pokepile and grabbed Fang to sit with her.

"Adnap, I'm scared." She whispered quietly into the gloom.

"I am too." Adnap put her arm around her friend, and the two sat in total darkness as Adnap's worn-out growlithe's light faded to nothingness.

  
  
  
  


**Chapter 20**

**Giovanni**

Sarie knew she was in trouble when she was dragged into consciousness and pulled along the dank corridors by Draco and Millicent. Her head ached abominably, and her knee was swollen and bruised, but she resided in the fact that her pokemon had not been taken. Either team rocket was utterly stupid, or they were playing some sort of cruel joke on her. She would wait to find out, though. No sense in getting her pokeballs taken away before she could properly fight.

Draco and Millicent dragged Sarie into a large, dark room covered wall to wall with massive computer screens. Although shadows cloaked most of the room, Sarie could still make out a black leather chair near the far back wall. The wall had what looked like a long control panel protruding from it. The ever-present computer screens seemed larger and more prominent on that wall, even though it was the most shadowed place in to room. A bed made of ebony rested against the left hand wall and the back wall. On the blood-red cover sheet lay a massive, beautifully furred persian. It stretched, yawned, then leaped gracefully from the bed to circle Sarie. If the persian hadn't been so menacing, Sarie would have found it to be quite beautiful and attractive, but no where near her own Mew. 

"Bring her to me, then leave." A grating, metallic voice sounded through the room, making Sarie shiver in fear. She was dragged to a small red carpet in front of the chair's back and left there. Draco cast a fearful glance at the chair before scooting from the room after Millicent.

"Whoever you are, I want you to know I am a very good trainer and I don't take any garbage off of anyone!" Sarie's quaking voice betrayed her fear.

A hideous laugh sounded from the thing in the chair as it swung around to reveal a man in an orange suit. The upper half of his face was shrouded in shadow. "You seem to have a lot of guts, girl. Not for long." The man snapped his fingers and the persian leaped at Sarie's throat. Sarie's reflexes saved her. She rolled out of the way, grabbing the Persian's back leg as she went. The cat skidded to a stop and wrenched its leg free. With a paralyzing screech, it leaped again. This time, Sarie wasn't fast enough. Sharp claws tore through her shirt and into her shoulder. Then the persian kicked backwards, knocking Sarie over. With a devious grin, it pinned Sarie to the floor and began to tear mercilessly at her back.

  
  


"We need to get out of here." Adnap whispered to Beth. Beth nodded and poked the sleeping Chester.

"Flash." She commanded. A bright white light lit the cell, nearly blinding the two trainers. With the new light source, Adnap and Beth could fully take in their surroundings. They were in a smooth-walled cell with one heavy iron door and no windows. A bit of light shone from beneath the door, giving conclusive evidence that the cell opened up into the main hallway.

Adnap spoke first. "Well, the good news is that this door seems to be the only obstacle between us and the rest of the building." she said as she patted the massive door. "The bad news is, there seems to be no way to get past this door."

"Wait, you have a growlithe, right?" Beth asked. Growlie peered up at the two humans upon hearing his name. Beth continued. "He can melt down this door!"

"Right! Now we need a plan of escape. We need to find Sarie and get out quickly, before alerting too many guards."

"Ok, why don't we ride our pokemon to safety? Chester can carry me, and you can use fang!"

"No need! Here, Growlie!" Adnap called her growlithe over to her. The puppy pokemon looked up at her with utter adoration in its eyes as it placed a paw on her arm. "Growlie, do you want to evolve?" Adnap asked, producing a shimmering fire stone from her pocket. Growlie nosed the stone, sniffed it, then put his paw on it. Suddenly, he began to shimmer! He grew in size and power until he nearly filled the room. Adnap leapt to his back and returned her pokemon. Beth did the same, hopping onto Fang's broad back instead of Chester, who looked pretty pooped out. Fang snarled in unison with Growlie, then bunched his powerful muscles as Growlie burnt a hole through the door. As soon as the door had been melted off, both pokemon sprang into the hallway. Fang sniffed for a moment before leaping down a corridor with Growlie in hot pursuit.

"Find Sarie!" Adnap ordered Growlie. The big arcanine barked at Fang to follow, then charged away in the opposite direction. Fang followed, his muscular legs pumping as his claws scrabbled for purchase on the slick tile floor. Growlie's huge claws dented the floor as he raced along, his yellowish fur bouncing and flowing to the rythem of his heart. 

Finally, the four arrived in the black room. Growlie snarled at the sight of the Persian, while Fang fearfully backed away. Beth and Adnap gasped at the sight of Sarie's bloodied body lying, face down on the floor. They thought she was dead, but at the sound of Growlie's frantic barking she raised her head. Seeing her friends, new hope surged through her. She hurled Stryka's pokeball to the floor, kicking Persian as she did. The big cat shook its head and went after Fang in its rage. Fang ducked the leap, causing the Persian to slam into Beth. Her head hit the stone floor with a sickening thud, and she went unconscious.

"Growlie, bite attack now!" The Arcanine grabbed Persian cruelly by the shoulder and bit down, hard. Persian's shoulder blade snapped with a crunch. The man in te dark suit returned his pet to his pokeball and shouted into the darkness, "GUARDS!"

"Fang, grab Beth now! Growlie, sniff a way outta here, fast!" Adnap cried as hundreds of Team Rocket members entered the room. Sarie grabbed one and yanked his belt off. She looped it in a kind of harness to Fang, tying Beth onto his furry back. Stryka squawked and began to gallop after Fang and Growlie, kicking many Rockets along the way. Soon the trio came to a brick wall. Adnap tossed out dratini, and roared, "Use dig attack now!"

Dratini dug through the wall, then wound itself around one of Stryka's two heads. The three pokemon galloped full speed across the grass, hearts pounding in their chests as the sounds of jeeps grew louder and louder. 

"We need to fly away! Sarie, grab Beth! On my signal, return Fang and get Stryka to fly away!" Adnap called. Stryka shook her heads, saying that two humans were too much to carry. Sarie looked around desperately for some way of flying Beth. Just then, Char came hurtling out of the trees. Sarie leaped off of Stryka and onto Char just as Fang shoved Beth onto Stryka's back. He then returned himself.

"Adnap, fly Beth outta here! Char and I will take care of Team Rocket!" Sarie cried as Char flew into the air. Adnap looked up at the dozens of helicopters and shook her head. She hoped Sarie knew what she was doing...

"CHAAAAAAAAAR!" Char roared as he melted the propellers off of the first helicopter. As the second came rushing towards him, he slashed deep into the metallic hull, spraying fuel across his fiery orange skin. He continued to shred the helicopters like this until no more remained.

  
  


At first Beth thought she was back in the black room at the Lavender pokemon center. She could see nothing, but knew her eyes were open. She looked around, or rather turned her head, but still saw no light. She shouted into the darkness, but no sound escaped her throat. Only silence remained. She reached out to feel something, a wall or the bed or something, but her seeking fingers did not brush across soft sheets. She moved her hand to where her face should have been, but still felt nothing. If her face wasn't there, then how was she seeing? She panicked, remembering Sarie's description of being dead. Her voiceless cry tore itself from her throat, her formless hands reached out for anything tangible. Tears that were not wet rolled down her not-really-there cheeks. Just as she was about to give up hope and allow herself to fade away, a strange, glowing form appeared in the darkness.

"Who are you?" Beth asked in her soundless voice. 

"I am you, you are me, we are one. I am Beth surge or Burts, whichever you please." The figure said in an eerie not-quite-there voice.

"What do you mean, 'we are one?' I'm not you, I'm me!" Beth said in confusion. The other figure smiled.

"I am Beth, you are Beth, we are one!"

"I am Beth Burts!"

"I am Beth Surge!"

"Then you aren't me!"

The other figure looked a bit nervous as it mumbled to itself. "Sarie was always better at this than me... I can't do this whole mystical thing. Who does she think I am, a ghost?"

"What do you mean, 'Sarie was always better at this than me'?" Beth demanded, feeling annoyed at the figure.

"Oops, you weren't supposed to hear that. Oh well, too late now. Ok, I guess I'll just explain everything straight. I am your other-dimension self. In fact, you have two other-dimension selves, and I'm just one of them. You see, there are three dimensions and you are in the central one. The dimensions are arranged like this." Beth surge, the figure, traced three sharply pointed ovals in the blackness. They overlapped slightly, with the one on the left overlapping the center one more. "This," She said, pointing to the left oval, "is the first dimension of pokemon. This is my dimension, the one that is being destroyed now. This," She pointed to the center oval. "Is your own dimension. Your dimension is the one that is going to be destroyed after my own is if you and your friends don't save it. This third one," She pointed to the last oval, "is the third dimension. It is the 'standard' for the dimensions, being the most normal. Everyone has three selves, one in each dimension. I am your first dimension self. Likewise, you have another one in this third dimension, but you will never see her. Each self has similarities to the others. Both of us have pikachus that evolve into Raichus, and both of us are named Beth. See?"

Beth nodded. This was all so weird!

"You will not remember any of this when you wake up. Sorry, but that's the way it's gotta be. Anyway, hope you have a good time in the living world!" Beth S snapped her fingers and Beth B woke up.

**Chapter 21**

**Psychics**

"Ooooh, my head! What happened?" Beth asked groggily as she woke up. Her head hurt terribly and one eye had a bandage over it. Sarie and Adnap stood next to her bed, looking concerned. 

"For a minute we thought you'd gone the way of mysterio!" Sarie said, blinking her scarred eye in agitation. Adnap wrung her hands and absent mindedly patted her oddish's head. 

"Nah, you can't get rid of me that easily. I'm tough as nails! Anyway, where am I?" Beth asked, looking around. 

"The Saffron City Pokemon center. Actually, it was Char who saved you. I couldn't get you to the pokecenter, so Char picked you up and took you over here." Adnap said. Beth noticed the huge Charizard standing behind Sarie. She sat up and grabbed onto the big fire lizard's neck.

"Thank you, Char." she said, hugging his neck tightly. The charizard sniffed once, then returned the embrace.

"Awww, how sweet! Ok, enough sentiment. Beth, you look fit! Lets go to the Saffron Gym!" Sarie Sarie, punching the air. Her Kadabra appeared next to her and did the same with one spooned hand. Beth and Adnap raised their hands as well, and the three trainers shouted together, "To the Saffron Gym!"

Saffron City was well-known for its amazing psychic gym. The outside of the gym was quite plain, but once inside the trainer found themselves in a maze of teleport tiles. Sarie used her own psychic powers to fin the way, leading her bewildered friends behind her. They were in an alien world of telekinesis and bending spoons, and they felt totally alone. Sarie, however, was in her element. She could sense the psychic emanations from not only her own Kadabra, but also the humans in the gym as well. Kadabra had become a stationary part of her mind, always with her no matter where he was. This bond allowed Sarie to command Kadabra flawlessly.

Finally, after a long trek through the gym, the trio reached Sabrina's chambers. The battle area looked more like a temple than a gym, but the battle arena was there none the less. Adnap called into the shadows.

"Hello? We three want a pokemon battle for a marsh badge, please."

From the back of the room, a panel swung open. A tall, thin woman glided from the hidden door, her long black hair flowing like water. Her violet eyes glinted dangerously and her hand strayed to three pokeballs at her waist. She spoke in a voice like a coming thunderstorm. "I accept your challenge. Who shall be my first victim?"

"I will." Beth said as she stepped forward. Sabrina allowed a small smile to creep onto her lips.

"Go, Hypno." She threw her first pokeball into the ring. A yellow-skinned Hypno appeared, swinging its charm back and forth and droning, "hyyyyyypno, hyyyypno"

"I choose you, Fang!" Beth shouted. Her raticate appeared, viciously snapping his huge fangs in Hypno's face.

"Hypno, Confusion." Sabrina said. Hypno began to swing its charm faster, chanting louder as he focused on Fang.

"Fang, don't look it in the eyes! Use hyperfang now!" Beth shouted. Fang pounced onto Hypno's head, disrupting its attack as he did. His fangs flashed down once, and Hypno fell to the floor, blood seeping from one torn shoulder. Sabrina smiled again as she returned Hypno.

"Good, very good. Now you with the oddish, you will battle my Venomoth." Sabrina next sent out a very large Venomoth.

"Go, Growlie!" Adnap's Arcanine appeared, snarling at the Venom pokemon. 

"Venomoth, psybeam now."

"Growlie, Flamethrower now!" 

Growlie's flamethrower trashed Venomoth easily. Sabrina again smiled as she returned her smoking Venomoth.

"Now the final one." She said simply. Sabrina's hands never moved as her last pokeball floated to the floor. It burst open to reveal an Alakasam, the king of psychic pokemon.

Sarie gulped. Nida was useless in this situation, Mew had too low of a special to be of much use, Stryka was the same way as Mew, Powerplant was half poison, and Kadabra wasn't as powerful as Alakasam. If she could evolve Kadabra, that would be another story....

"I am going to wait to compete for my badge. I'll come back later." Sarie said boldly. Sabrina's smile became an evil smirk.

"None of you will leave here until you defeat me in a battle." Sabrina pointed to Sarie.

"Fine. Go, Tassadar!" Sarie had no idea where the name Tassadar came from, but she knew instantly that it was the perfect name for her Kadabra. The second stage psychic looked up in terror at his final form and gripped his single spoon so tightly his knuckles turned white.

"A mere Kadabra. Hah. Alakasam, Psybeam now."

"Tassadar, Psychic!" 

Tassadar cringed as the psychic waves of energy hit him. After the Alakasam's devastating attack was over, he used his own psychic powers to slam Alakasam to the floor. Alakasam resisted and put more painful pressure on Tassadar's mind. Tassadar looked back to his master for further instruction, only to see her holding her head in pain. The psychic bond caused Sarie to feel her kadabra's pain. Instead of calling a command, Sarie managed to tell Tassadar psychically to use recover. Instantly, Tassadar's many burns and wounds healed, and the pain in both his and Sarie's heads lessened. Sabrina's smirk disappeared as she called for a psychic attack. Sarie closed her eyes tightly and concentrated hard on helping her kadabra. Both of them used a combine shielding attack to ward off the powerful psychic blow. Due to the strength of the attack, only a small amount of damage was deflected. Tassadar fell to the floor, his eyes turned up into his skull. He thrashed about, groaning in pain. Sarie crouched over, holding her head and trying to ignore the exploding pain inside her brain. She reached out and placed the fingers of one hand on Tassadar's spoon, which was bent over from the psychic feedback that resulted from the Alakasam's psychic attack. Sarie fought to think over the pain, but could barely remain conscious. Some small idea kept flitting in and out of her brain, but she could not grasp it. 

"Kadabra....." Tassadar mumbled as he crouched down near Sarie's feet, looking utterly dejected. No pokemon likes to be beaten by its evolution. His sad eyes peered up at his master, looking for guidance. Sarie could only look back at him in sorrow.

"How can I defeat this thing?" Sarie asked herself. She began to think hard on Alakasam's weaknesses, but her headache was impeding her thoughts. Psychics were weak to bugs, but she had no bug -type pokemon and she knew Tassadar wanted to beat Alakasam on his own. What was Alakasam's weak point....?

"Alakasam!" The powerful psychic blasted Tassadar again with psychic power, causing Sarie to fall to her knees. Her eyes were at shoulder level to kadabra, giving her full view of his brown-colored body armor. Wait, body armor... That was it!

"Tassadar, Hyperbeam now!" Sarie shouted. Tassadar crossed his spoons over his chest and sent a bright white beam of energy at Alakasam. When the dust settled, Alakasam had fainted.

"We, we won." Sarie said, speechless. Tassadar fell to the floor beside his master, tears of gratitude falling from his weary eyes.

"Yes, you have fought a most amazing battle. Here, these are your Marsh Badges. Now, go." Sabrina's eyes flashed green, and the three trainers found themselves at the entrance to the Celedon Pokecenter.

"Wow, she really didn't want us anywhere in her city, did she." Beth said, wiping the dust form her shorts. 

"After Sarie's battle, I should think not." Adnap said.

"It was nothing. When you've got a psychic who's as close to you as Tassadar is to me, battles are pretty quick." Sarie said as she picked up her utterly spent Kadabra. He sighed and fell into a fitful slumber. Sarie stumbled into the pokecenter, dropped her five pokeballs and Tassadar onto the counter and fell into a chair. Her head thudded onto the table and she fell asleep.

**Chapter 22**

**Peeves**

"So, we're going up into the lavender pokemon tower to catch a ghost?" Sarie asked Beth

"Ummm, yeah, I've kinda always wanted one. I don't know who I'm going to put in the box to make room for it, though. I was thinking, maybe Erika wants to study El Ekid?" Beth asked herself.

"Sure! I think she'd love it. That's a great idea!" Adnap said.

After making sure El Ekid would be ok with Erika, they left for the pokemon tower. The huge, ancient structure had stood in Lavender since before Humans had come to Indigo Island. Now, humans had used the building as a burial ground for dead pokemon.

Sarie sniffed once when she saw Mysterio's grave marker inside. The trainer trio had buried the faithful pokemon when Sarie had been well enough to stand up. Now the three said a silent prayer for Mysterio, remembering and hoping that a tragedy like that would never happen again.

"Now, according to my sources, the ghosts like to hang out on the third level. Lets go!" Beth said as she led her two frightened friends up the narrow, rickety stairway.

"Err, how did you get permission to hunt ghosts? I thought this place was banned unless you were here to pray for a dead pokemon." Adnap asked.

"Well, heh, Sarie's Mysterio was dead, so I got a permit to pray for that." Beth held up a permit, grinning sheepishly.

"Look! A ghost!" Sarie screamed. A blob of black and purple floated in the center of the room.

"Go, Chester!" Beth cried. Chester ran right up to the ghost and growled at it. The ghost turned, showing its small fangs and evil eyes. It growled right back at Chester, paralyzing the Raichu. It then became invisible, leaving the trainer trio slightly freaked out.

"Chester! Here's a paralyze heal for you." Beth sprayed the curative on Chester, then stood up looking fairly annoyed. Then she turned around to see Sarie and Tassadar speaking to something.

"You look here, ghastly, we don't like your tricks. Now, if I have to, I'll make you visible so my sister can capture you. So, are you going to come along quietly?"

"Oh, yeah, she's psychic." Beth mumbled as she readied her pokeball. She threw it at the Ghastly as it appeared, but the pokeball bounced right off of its surface.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Beth shouted. Just then, Bubblebeamer sprang from his pokeball and blasted the Ghastly with water. 

"Way to go, Bubble! Now, both of you together, Surfing Thunder!" Bubblebeamer grabbed Chester and put him on his shell, then blasted gallons of water onto the floor. More water gushed form the walls, and soon the three trainers were knee deep in icy water. The Wartortle grabbed a surf board and leaped onto it, making waves crash down on the Ghastly. Chester leaped off of Bubblebeamer's shell and used a massive thunder attack to electrocute Ghastly.

When the water drained out of the room, Beth got a good look the Ghastly. It was small, no more than level 19. She wondered if it was worth capturing, and decided that due to the lack of ghastlys, it was. She hurled the pokeball at the near-faint pokemon and held her breath as the ball wobbled and shook. Finally, it stopped moving and the light went dim. The final PING made Beth begin her victory dance.

"I caught a Ghastly! Yay!" She sent out the ghost pokemon and gave it a super potion. The ghastly looked at her with sorrow and asked for forgiveness. "It's ok, Ghastly. You were just acting on instinct! In fact, because you were so peevish, I'm gonna name you peeves. You'll be really good at making my enemies peeved!" 

"Ghastly! Ghastly!" The ghastly obviously loved his name, and soon Beth and Peeves were leading the 'Twerp Trio' out of the Lavender Tower.

"The next question is, how are we gonna get to Fucia from here? My feet are killing me!" Sarie complained as they exited the tower.

"We can't walk there or we'll be late for the race! Wait, the race... I've got it! We can ride our race pokemon there! It'll be great practice, and we should get there quicker than walking!" Adnap shouted.

"Great idea! Go, Fang!" Beth sent out fang and hopped on his furry back.

"Go, Growlie!" The Arcanine licked Adnap before kneeling so she could climb on his back.

"I choose you, Stryka!" Sarie's doduo pawed the ground anxiously.

"Lets go!" The three shouted. Their pokemon leaped up and began to run at breakneck pace towards Fucia.

"Look, Growlie's the fastest!" Adnap shouted as her Arcanine pulled out in front.

"Not for long!" Beth's Raticate had been jogging slowly to allow the others to keep up, but now he ran full speed, quickly catching up to Growlie.

"No fair! Doduo's not evolved yet!" Sarie shouted. Stryka made fierce rumbling noises in her throat and ran with all her might. She still could not catch up. 

"Doduooooooo!" Stryka screeched in fury at the two forms racing in front of her. She mustered all her energy and courage, and began to evolve. 

"Doduo's evolving!" Sarie whispered as Stryka grew larger. Sarie winced as Stryka's right head split in two. Her legs grew longer and more powerful, and her tail burst through her backside along with sleeker, more streamlined feathers. When she was finally complete, Stryka easily outran Growlie and Fang. Her legs pumped and her three heads stood strait out as she exceeded 70mph.

It seemed the racers were ready.

**Chapter 23**

**Taro's Race**

Fucia City was a beautiful city south of Cerulean. It boasted a massive wildlife park called the Safari Zone where trainers could come to capture rare and elusive pokemon. Adnap's parents ran the park and also helped coordinate the annual Fucia City Big P race. Adnap was an expert at pokemon racing, and now was old enough to compete for her family's honor. She was determined to beat the favorite, Taro, who had won three years in a row with his Tauros. The trio entered the Fucia Pokecenter, and who should be standing there but Taro.

Sarie's first impression of Taro was not a nice one. He wore rags and his left ear was half missing. Not only that, but he had a constant scowl on his face. He swaggered up to Adnap and leered meanly at her.

"Well, if it isn't little miss Shiddo. You are racing this year I've heard."

"Wow, it's a wonder you can hear at all with only one ear!" Adnap sneered.

"Well see who can hear at all after this race, Adnap. You may not have ANY ears once my Tauros is done with you." He snarled.

"Ok, break it up you two. Excuse me, Mr. Err, what was your last name?" Beth smiled.

"I have no last name, shorty!"

"So you have no family?"

Taro glared at her, then stalked out of the center.

"Wow, good job, Beth. You got rid of him." Sarie patted Beth's shoulder. Adnap suddenly spun around to face them.

"Whatever we do tomorrow, Taro must not win the race." She said solemnly.

"Taro won't win. We promise." Sarie said. Beth nodded. But how hard would it be to keep Taro from winning?

The next day, the day of the race, the entire city had gathered in the bleachers, the streets, and the city center for the festival of the Safari Zone Nomads, the ancient peoples who had once roamed across the plains of the Safari Zone. The festival had food, fun, games, and contests, but the highlight of the day was the Big P race, honoring the nomads and their pokemon riding skills. Only Safari Zone wardens and invited trainers could participate. The Wardens themselves lived like the nomads, roaming with their herds of pokemon wherever the winds took them. Adnap's family owned a large oddish group and a parasect group, as well as many growlithe herder dogs. Adnap's own oddish and paras had come from the group, as had her growlithe. Growlie had been her friend and the pokemon who had helped her learn the ropes of pokemon farming. Now he would help her defend the honor of her family.

Sarie and Beth didn't understand the history of the Big P race, but they did understand that Adnap's honor was at stake, so they volunteered to represent her family. For one day, they were Beth and Sarie Shiddo. 

After a lot of agonizing waiting and preparation, the call for the racers blasted from the loudspeaker.

"Will all racers please come to the verification and sign up booths now. Thank you."

The three followed a huge throng of people with every imaginable racing pokemon as they walked to the booths. Sarie was amazed to see not only the normal racers like ponyta, Rapidash, and Nidorino, but other uncommon pokemon like Electrode, Khangaskhan, Vaporeon, and Persian. Sarie was a bit relieved to see no other Dodrios on the field.

The judges checked each pokemon to see that it was within the rules, and both Beth and Adnap passed. Sarie, however, did not realize that flying pokemon were not allowed. The judges let her race Stryka as long as a rope was tied around her wings. Stryka did not like the rope, but eventually let her tie it around her middle. As soon as the final preparations had been made to their pokemon, the three lined up at the starting line, right next to Taro.

"Time to separate the winners from the losers, Shiddo. Good luck... you'll be needing it to stay in one piece!"

"GO!!!!" The race master shouted. Sarie's heart stopped for a moment as Stryka leaped forward. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Beth on Fang running just as hard as Stryka. Adnap's Arcanine let loose with a roar of challenge, smashing into Taro's Tauros hard. The Bull pokemon stumbled, but Taro hung on tenaciously as Tauros galloped to regain his lead. 

"Stryka, never give up! Now, agility!" Sarie shouted over the thundering hooves. Stryka became a blur as she sped up to maximum speed. Beth glared at Sarie and told Fang to use focus energy. Fang snarled as he leaped from a cliff, one of the obstacles on the raceway. Stryka used the power of her fly HM to soar off of the cliff and onto the ground, way ahead of the other racers. Adnap's Arcanine slid down the rocks beside Taro's Tauros.

"Growlie, it's a flat out run for now! Use your endurance!" Growlie picked up amazing speed, bypassing both Fang and Stryka. Taro shouted to his Tauros to catch up, and Tauros did. Hooves pounding the dirt to dust, steam rising from his blunt nose, Tauros represented his species well. 

"Look, the river! Stryka, hop it!" Sarie's dodrio bounded from rock to rock, her claws scratching the stone as she did. Fang swam across, just as fast in the water as on land. Growlie showed no fear of water by leaping half the river in one mighty bound. Tauros smashed Stryka out of the way, causing her to nearly fall into the water.

"Watch it!" Sarie yelled. Taro merely laughed.

The next portion of the race was a treacherous run across a narrow strip of land. On either side were mile-deep canyons where many riders and their pokemon had fallen to their deaths.

Fang entered the run in first, but failed to keep the lead. Growlie jumped over fang, leaving behind the scorched Raticate. Taro was about to catch up to Adnap when his Tauros slipped on a rock. Both plunged over the edge, screaming for help. Sarie saw this and, not thinking, undid Stryka's belt. The Dodrio leaped into the canyon, followed by Fang and Growlie who had heard the commotion. The two non-flying pokemon landed on a ledge, whereas Stryka plunged downward to Taro. Sarie Caught hold of Taro's hand and held on as he returned his Tauros. Stryka flapped fiercely to gain back her altitude, but the three were slowly slipping.

"Go, Nails!" Taro shouted as he released a mighty Fearow. He jumped to its back and followed Sarie out of the cave.

Once all four were at the top, Taro looked nervously towards the finish line. "Ok, we have ta catch up to 'em. Everyone, we can't let the others win. Look, Adnap, I'm sorry about that..."

"Shush up and get going!" Adnap cried as she leaped to Growlie's back. "We gotta race to win!"

The four racers took up the entire track as they made it to the flat-out run. They knocked over other racers, scared them from the race, even jumped over quite a few in Growlie's case. At the very end of the race, all four came in at the same time.

"A tie! Looks like the honor goes to the Shiddo farm this year!" The announced shouted.

"Yay!" Adnap ran to the crowd and shoved her way to her mom and dad and hugged them tightly. Meanwhile, Taro was looking decidedly uncomfortable. He looked on at the happy scene for a minute longer, then slowly walked away towards Fucia's East Side.

"What's up with him?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. All I know is, I'm hungry! Lets go to Snorlax Burger. Adnap seems to have some family things planned." Sarie said. The two trainers returned their pooped out pokemon, left them off at the center, and walked down to Snorlax Burger, a huge burger chain. The burger meat patties were so huge that they had gained the name of Snorlax Patties.

"Welcome to Snorlax Burger. How can I help you?" The cashier said cheerfully.

"I'll have a Snorlax burger with cheese, no mustard, no Tomato and a diet Mr. Salty to drink." Sarie's favorite drink was Mr. Salty, a soda beverage with a lot of caffeine in it.

"I'll have the Snorlax Burger also, no sauce, no onions, and a lemonade to drink." Beth pulled a few yen from her pocket and paid the cashier. They waited a bit until their food was done, and sat down at a table to eat.

"Go, Chester." Beth let Chester out, and Sarie did the same for Mew and Nida. The two humans and three pokemon sat down and began to bulldoze their way through the food. 

Meanwhile in the slums of Fusha...

"Why do I have to be here?" Taro asked himself. 

(Taro can understand his Tauros, Tauros's speech is in parentheses)

(It's not your fault. You just seem to have bad luck, that's all.)

"Yeah, but why? I don't think I ever did anything wrong to deserve this."

(You can't help the way your parents are. You are different. You take in abandoned pokemon like nails and chip, and you rescue pokemon without homes, like me. You deserve better.)

"How do I get out of here?" Taro rested his head against a dirty brick wall and wiped away a tear.

(You can escape, just try. Maybe you can go along with the trainers who saved your life.)

"Mom and dad would never let me."

(Don't tell them)

Fifteen minutes later, Taro rode his Tauros away from his home, his pain, his old life, and towards the life he'd always dreamed of.

**Chapter 24**

**M-B Specimens**

The Fucia City Gym was a haven for poison and sleep pokemon. As well as the many koffings, arboks, and hypnos, there was also a wide variety of ground-type pokemon as well. Sarie laughed to herself when she detected no psychic powers in the trainers who owned drowzees and hypnos. The quartet shredded the trainers lurking in the shadowy gym, but were perplexed by the invisible walls, which not even Sarie could detect. They had to feel for the walls as if they were blind, and they couldn't get to Koga, who was clearly visible at the center of the room.

"This stinks! How are we supposed to get badges with these walls?" Beth complained as she walked into another wall.

"Well, we know not to go that way, that way, or that way." Adnap said, pointing to the invisible walls they had already located. "And that's the way out. That means we are at a dead end."

"How intelligent." A voice mocked nearby.

"Quite." Said another.

"Shall we show them the way out?" Said the first voice.

"At a price." She second replied.

Two cat-like pokemon materialized in front of the three trainers. One was greyish with blue eyes and white pupils. The other was a dark purple mew-like thing with a tube connecting its head and shoulders.

"You look like a mewtwo, but your arms are really wrong." Beth said. "And you look like a messed up mew."

"Come to our world." The Mewtwo-thing said. It closed its eyes, and in a flash of light, the four were teleported to a desolate island with a massive ruined building at the center.

"Follow me." The Mew-thing said. The four trainers wordlessly followed. They crossed an expanse of deserted sand, then entered the building.

"What you see here is the lab where mewtwo was created. To answer your question, she did not destroy the lab. Another creature did, a creature so evil it can not be truly called a pokemon, or even a living thing. The creature is missingo, a beast made up of the DNA of over 170 species of pokemon. Ancient pokemon who became extinct by human hands were used, such as Mereep, Denreyu, and Mew. The thing called Missingo killed everything in this lab, then destroyed it. Millions are here now, beneath this island in its caves. They war against the only pokemon not used in their creation, the Mysterio."

Sarie gasped. "Mysterio? Alive?"

"Many, many mysterio, Sarie. Thousands. But listen before you ask about them. Listen to our story, how we became this way. I sense one of you is the child who will save us . . . "

The Mewtwo-thing began to speak, its voice like wind blowing across the sea. "A long, long time ago, there lived a pokemon named Mew. The Mew species was quite common, but alas, this was not to last. Humans came to indigo island and nearly wiped out the Mew. Finally, the last on died. She was fossilized in her own sand attack dust. Years later, a scientist found her fossil in a dark cave. The cave had carvings in it, made by ancient pokemon in respect for the Mew, which is said to have mothered all other pokemon species known."

"The scientist used Mew's DNA from her fossilized eyebrow to create Mewtwo, Mewthree, and other M-2 specimens. They also created the failed species. Those were code named M-B, and were never publicized. They had features not intended in the M-2 series. I am M-B, specimen A. The first 'failure'. They wanted me killed, but I escaped. Due to my DNA, I am unable to reproduce, so I am the last and first of my species." She finished.

The Mew-thing began to speak. "The M-2 experiments did not stop. Next they created me, M-B specimen B. They did not realize that I could foretell the future, or else I may have been spared. As it was, I still escaped. The next three M-B creations died. One had malformed lungs, the second had a head to huge for its body, the third had too few organs. The next two were the most dangerous. M-B specimen F was named Mysterio. It was surrounded by a magnetic field, and was almost put down. It escaped and crossbred with the dittos that used to be on this island. Now the Mysterio is an established species. Missingo can reproduce by splitting itself, and every day twice as many Missingos as before are born. If they are not stopped, they will take control of this world, killing everything on it. You must stop them, but for now you shall not remember this. Go back now!" A blinding flash of light blinded Sarie, Beth, and Adnap, and the three found themselves back in the gym. 

"Where's Taro?" Adnap looked around, but Taro was nowhere to be seen. He was still on the island.

Back on the island...

Taro looked up at the M-B specimen A. "Where are my friends?" He asked, realizing he had just called Adnap his friend.

"At the Fucia Gym. You will be joining them soon. Now, you must listen to me. This prophecy must be kept in your heart until the time is right for your friends to know. Listen..."

Taro saw a scene in front of him of desolation, smoke, and fire. Huge shapes moved in the darkness, making horrible noises. He heard M-B A's voice as if through a thick fog...

_When the new master is defeated,_

_By the dark trainer,_

_The worlds shall open to each other,_

_The third shall be destroyed._

_Five trainers shall fight,_

_Leader, Fighter, Twice-Lived, _

_One of Knowledge, one of Love,_

_Shall unite with themselves._

  
  


Taro looked into the mists. A huge Dog-Thing grabbed a tree in his mouth and crushed it. A dragon swung its tail and demolished a pokemon center. A reptile with long blades on its arms slashed down towards a running Rapidash... Taro closed his eyes, and when he finally opened them, he was in the Fucia gym.

"Are you Ok?" Beth asked.

"I'm fine." He replied, wiping sweat off of his face. "I just thought I saw something awful, that's all."

**Chapter 25**

**Nida Proves a point**

Taro said nothing of the M-B specimens, but he was uneasy about what he had seen. He knew in his heart that it would happen, and was afraid for the first time in his life. He decided to shake the feeling by battling at the local gym, even though he had earned his Soul Badge and the other badges a long time ago.

"So this is the famous Fucia Gym, eh Adnap?" Beth asked.

"It sure is. I was watching battles here before I could walk." Boasted Taro.

"Well, I had other things to do. I had to help Mom and Dad with the herds. My Growlie was the first pokemon I ever saw. He was born the same day I was!" Adnap said. 

"Tauros, Nails, Chip, and Drillbit are just as good as your pokemon." Taro challenged.

"By the way, who are your pokemon?" Sarie asked.

"Go, pokeballs!" Taro tossed four pokeballs, letting out his Tauros, a Fearow, a Rydon, and a Cloyster. They all had scars on them, as if someone had been beating them. The Fearow's wings had two long bone tips coming from them, hence its name, Nails. The Cloyster had many spikes worn down, giving it its name, Chip. Drillbit the Rydon had long lacerations on his rock hard hide.

"You beat your pokemon?!" Beth asked incredulously.

"No, I saved them. Tauros's heard was killed by poachers when I was little, and I found him. Mom was gonna eat him for dinner, but I didn't let her. Nails was beaten by his owner for not being able to fly right. I saved him, too, and helped him fly. Chip had an abusive owner, too, and so did Drillbit. I saved them and now they love me. I take in all injured pokemon. What's it to you?" Taro glared at Beth.

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Now you do."

"Hey, look! It's the Lame Team. And a new friend!" A mean voice smirked from the direction of the gym.

"Oh no, not again..." Sarie looked over to see Krad, Diana, and a strange boy and girl standing in the gym entrance.

"Lupin? I would have thought you had the sense to keep away from me." Taro snarled at the boy.

"I have more sense then you, street dirt." The boy had black hair and eyes, and was wearing a black fleece jacket and khaki pants. He looked rich, especially next to Taro.

"Snot face!"

"Rat's rear!"

"Quit it! You two are worse than I am." The girl, a big, tall, wide thing with long black hair said.

"Olive, not you too!" Adnap said, scowling. 

"Adnap! Hah, I see you teamed up with the dirt team too." Said the girl, Olive.

"Toad, be quiet." Krad said.

"I'm soooo sorry, Krad, I was just insulting them." Olive said.

"Well, I suppose you want a battle." Beth sighed. 

"Yup, shorty. Draw your pokeball!" Diana laughed.

"Ya know, this whole rivalry thing could get boring. Why don't we pick out of a hat and battle the other person?" Sarie suggested.

"Why should we listen to you?" Olive (i.e. Toad) sneered.

"Quiet, Toad! That sounds interesting, scum. Why don't we do that?" Krad said.

"Sorry" Toad whined.

In a few moments, the opponents had been chosen. Beth was battling Toad, Sarie vs Lupin, Taro vs Krad, and Adnap vs Diana.

"Go, Bubblebeamer!" Beth shouted.

"Go, Faerie of Fire!" Toad shouted. A Vulpix appeared.

"Hah, Bubblebeamer, Hydro Pump!" "War!"

"Faerie, Flamethrower!"

Bubblebeamer blasted high pressure water at the Vulpix, instantly fainting it.

At Sarie's battle...

"Go, Nidagoddess!" "NIDOQUEEEEEEEN!"

"Go, Moltrese!" "KREEEEEA!"

"Nida, Surf!"

"Moltrese, Fire Blast!"

Nida picked up a surf board and rode the waves into Moltrese, KOing it instantly. 

Taro's fight....

"Go, Nails!" "FEEEEEAROWWW!"

"Go, Dugtrio!" "Trio, trio, trio!"

"Nails, fly attack Now!"

"Hah, your fearow doesn't even look like it can fly, much less attack! Dugtrio, slash!"

Nails may have looked like a flightless fearow, but those wings were just as powerful as any fearow's wings. He flapped hard an flew high into the air. Dugtrio looked up in alarm as his claws slashed thin air. 

"Never, ever, ever insult my pokemon. NAILS, FINISH IT!" Taro shouted. Nails slammed into the Dugtrio hard. Dugtrio was smashed into its hole and fainted.

"Return, Dugtrio!"

"Good boy, Nails." Taro hugged his fearow's neck.

At Adnap's battle...

"Go, Oddy!" "Oddish!"

"Go, Dragoon!" "Dratini!"

"Petal Dance!"

"Dragon Rage!"

Oddy began dancing around in circles, shooting razor sharp flower petals from its leaves. Within moments, Dragoon the dratini was down. This was the way it was with all the other battles, and soon only Sarie and Lupin were sill battling.

"Nida, are yo ok?" Sarie asked her Nidoqueen. The poison pokemon had already fainted Lupin's Moltrese and Zapados. Now an Articuno stood ready to fight.

"Articuno, sky attack now!" Lupin's Articuno began to glow, gathering power for a devastating attack. 

"Nida, come back!" Sarie tried to return Nida, but she refused. She slowly moved away from the red beam of light coming from the pokeball.

(Translated)

"I can not stop now. I must prove myself!" Nida whispered.

(Human speak)

"Nida...." Sarie blinked back a tear at her faithful pokemon. "Ok, Blizzard attack now!"

Nida used her remaining energy to leap high into the air, spinning and spraying ice all over Articuno. The most powerful fling pokemon ever to be discovered fainted.

"No! Return, Articuno! Go, Gyrados!"

"Nida, Blizzard!"

Nida took down the Gyrados easily. She did the same with a surf attack to Lupin's ninetails. The last pokemon was a small, newly discovered pokemon called snubble. Snubble was Lupin's best pokemon.

"Snubble, Bite attack now!"

"Nida, Earthquake!"

Nida was low on hp and horribly slashed all over, but she still had the courage and strength to attack. She slammed her tail into the ground, causing boulders to break beneath Snubble. Snubble jumped over the stones and bit into Nida's back.

"No! Nida, you gotta stop! He's too strong. Let another fresh pokemon take your place! Go, Tassadar!"

The Kadabra raised his spoon, ready to use a terrible psychic attack to finish the match. Nida struggled to her feet and shoved Tassadar over. She snarled at him and looked up at Sarie, the pain at being replaced showing her eyes. Tassadar tried to get in front of her, but she snarled at him and slammed her tail into his back.

"Tassadar, let her." Sarie told her Kadabra. Tassadar backed off obediently. Nida flexed her fingers and snarled at Snubble, who promptly snarled back. Nida closed her eyes, collected her energy, and blasted a stream of ice and snow at Snubble. Snubble wore a look of utter surprise as he toppled over.

"What? Inconceivable!" Lupin growled as he returned Snubble.

"We all lost, dogbreath." Toad sniffed.

"Lets go, you three." Krad grumbled.

"Yeah." Diana said, totally abashed. The four walked away, heads low.

""We beat them!" Beth crowed.

"Sure did!" Taro said, patting his Tauros's head.

"That was easy." Adnap said.

"Nida was so good!" Sarie kneeled in front of Nida. "Thank you." She said, holding the nidoqueen's head in her arms. Nida nuzzled her arm, then collapsed in her trainer's arms.

"To the pokecenter." Sarie said, picking up Nida. The four victorious trainers headed to the pokecenter for some needed rest.

**Chapter 26**

**Evolution Solution**

"Hey, Sarie, why hasn't your Kadabra evolved yet?" Beth asked.

"He has to be traded to someone else, and I don't want to lose him to some other trainer." Sarie said.

"I think if he wants to evolve, Sarie will know. After all, she's a psychic." Adnap said.

"You are psychic? To cool!" Taro exclaimed.

"It's not that cool. Sometimes it's a pain. Because me and Tassadar are linked psychically, anything he feels I feel. That means when he fights, I feel his pain. But it also helps him be stronger, because I can add my strength to his. I also have a constant friend who I can always confide in. He is as intelligent as any human, sometimes more so." 

"Wow." Beth said. "I never knew it was all that. I just though you could read minds!"

"I can't read minds. I use telekinesis, which is the power to move things with your mind. Ever wonder why Kadabras and Alakasams carry spoons? It symbolizes the telekinetic powers. They bend spoons. See?" Sarie grabbed a spoon out of her backpack. She stared at it hard for a few moments, her eyes glowing a golden yellow. Then, slowly, the spoon began to bend. In one minute, the spoon head was completely bent over.

"Tassadar can do that faster and bend his spoon back, but that's because he's a psychic pokemon." Sarie explained.

"I see. So can we find Koga now? We've been looking for him for a while." Beth grumbled. She wanted to fight Koga, and the invisible walls were annoying her. She liked to get through things physically, and was very good at it. Puzzles were not her thing. Sarie didn't like the physical solutions, but was able to figure out logic puzzles. Together they were a great team. Adnap was a mixture of boh, being able to figure ut most puzzles and physically get through problems.

"That sign says 'out to lunch in SZ, be back in a week." Taro read.

"Of course! He, like most master trainers here, takes a week long trip to the Safari Zone every month! It lets him give his pokemon some rest. We might find him there!" Adnap said.

"I am the gym master here for now." A tall teenaged girl walked out of the gym. She had long, green hair tied back with a gold bracelet and was wearing a pink ninja suit.

"Who are you?" Beth asked.

"I am Koga's sister, Arianna. You will fight me." she said.

"Fine! How about a 1 on 1, miss ninja?" Beth said boldly.

"Fine. You first. Go, Vennonat!"

"Go, Bubblebeamer!"

"Vennonat, Psybeam!"

"Bubble, Hydro Pump!"

Bubblebeamer sucked in air and shot out a blast of icy water. The water hit Vennonat in the chest, and the bug toppled over. The Vennonat shook the water from its fuzzy body and blasted an intense beam of psychic energy and Bubblebeamer. Sarie felt the shockwaves. The Vennonat was obviously a high level.

"WAR! WARTORTLE! WAAAAR!" Bubblebeamer roared at the top of his lungs and began to glow.

"Bubblebeamer is evolving!" Beth shouted. Through the glow, the shape of a huge blastois appeared. When the glow faded, Bubblebeamer had become a huge, rock hard blasting machine. He extended his cannons, took aim, and blasted Vennonat into Arianna's leg. Vennonat fainted.

"Bubblebeamer, you are so great! And now you're a Blastois! I can't beleive it! Well, it's your turn Adnap." Bubblebeamer lifted Beth up and put her on his back. He plodded over next to Sarie and sat down. Beth scratched his head and patted his shell lovingly.

"Go, Oddy." Adnap placed Oddy on the ground in front of her.

"Go, Weepinbell!" Arianna sent out a large bell-shaped pokemon, the evolved form of bellsprout. 

"Oddy, Solarbeam!"

"Weepinbell, slam!"

The weepinbell, faster and stronger than Oddy, bounced over the Oddish and smashed into him. Oddy angrily stared at the weepinbell and squeezed hiss eyes shut. He began to glow. 

"Gloom!" He said as he emerged from evolving.

"Oh, he evolved." Adnap said unenthusiastically. Oddy put up a small hand and told Weepinbell to stop for a moment. He patted Adnap's leg and asked for her stone. Adnap brought out the green stone and Oddy too hold of it and evolved himself.

"That's more like it! Oddy, petal dance!" Adnap shouted. Oddy the Vileplume spun in circles around Weepinbell, covering it with razor petals. When he finished dancing, Weepinbell was fainted.

"Good job, Oddy!" Adnap said, breathing in Oddy's flowery smell. Oddy smiled and bowed. "Vileplume!" It said cheerfully.

"Looks like evolving didn't change his temperament one bit! Go, Tassadar!" "Kadabra!"

"Go, Arbok!" "Chaaaboka!"

"Tassadar, Psybeam!"

"Arbok, Acid attack now!"

Arbok was a very high level, and was faster than Tassadar. Arianna was a wise trainer and used Tassadar's low defense and Arbok's high attack to diminish Tassadar's health by half. Tassadar's psybeam missed, and Sarie knew that one more attack would finish Tassadar. She shook off the pain from the attack, which she also felt, and though of a command. Suddenly, the psychic contact with her kadabra broke off! She looked to Tassadar with alarm and saw a glowing form where he was a moment ago,

"He can't evolve without trading!!" She exclaimed. But despite that, Tassadar became an Alakasam in moments. He re-established the psychic link and Sarie was awed by his mental power. If she had been a weaker psychic, she would have been hurt by the power of Tassadar's mind. But, as it was, she actually had powers equaling her Alakasam's, so she had no problem talking to Tassadar.

"Tassadar, Psychic now!"

Tassadar crossed his two spoons in front of him and closed his eyes. Sarie found herself doing the same, and when she opened them again, Arbok had fallen to the ground. The Arbok glared at Tassadar and bit deep into his arm. Sarie grimaced and shouted to Tassadar to use a final psybeam attack. This time Tassadar held his spoons next to each other and sent a bright beam of psychic energy from them. Arbok was down.

"Yes Tassadar! We won!" Sarie held onto her arm, which ha begun to bleed. She wiped it off with her shirt and sprayed a full heal onto Tassadar. Immediately the wound in her arm closed up and all of Tassadar's wounds healed.

"Good job, Sar! That was intense!" Beth shouted.

"You two did a great job too!" Sarie said to Adnap and Beth. "Your Vileplume is sooo beautiful, and Bubblebeamer is really strong!"

"Tassadar is one amazing Alakasam!" Adnap said, staring at Tassadar's gleaming spoons and domed head.

"Aww, he's just a big old softie!" Sarie hugged the Alakasam.

Taro, who was still lost in thought, finally payed attention to what was going on. "That kadabra evolved?" He asked, mildly surprised.

"What is wrong with you, Taro? You sure are quiet, and you weren't even paying attention to the battle! Are you sick or something?" Beth asked.

"Naw, I don't get sick. I just have something on my mind, and I can't tell you what it is."

"Why" Adnap's curiosity was aroused.

"I just can't, ok?" Taro said huffily.

"Ok, ok, I won't ask! Sheesh!" Adnap snorted. "What could be so bad you won't tell us?"

'Believe me', Taro thought, 'It's bad enough.'

**Chapter 27**

**Sky Tears**

The four trainers knew their last stop before returning to Veridian City for the Earth Badge was Cinbarr Island. On the small island they could earn their Volcano Badges as well as check out the science lab there. All four were quite exited to be on their way.

"We have four tickets on the SS Golduck, a ship that sails from here to Cinbarr. I hope none of you gets seasick." Taro asked, holding up four tickets.

"Not me!" Beth shouted, grabbing her ticket.

"Me either." Sarie snatched her ticket away with psychic powers.

"I don't think I do." Said Adnap, reaching for her own ticked.

"Ok, well, there it is." Taro pointed to a tiny ship anchored in the bay.

"That's it?" Asked Sarie incredulously.

"That's it. All aboard!" Taro ushered them onto the ship. Once on board, they saw that the little ship was actually quite nice inside. Each one sat in one of the plush velvet seats and listened to the captain.

"Welcome to the SS Golduck, the finest ship on the seas! We will be sailing to Cinbarr Island, and the trip will take approximately 7 hours, so sit back and relax. The seas look calm, so we shouldn't run into any rough weather. You may let your pokemon out as long as the total weight does not exceed 500 pounds."

"Mew, Go" Sarie let her Persian out of her pokeball. Mew gracefully leaped to the floor of the boat and licked her creamy fur contentedly.

(Translated) 

Nida sniffed the air nervously. "Hey, Chester, do you smell something?" She asked the Raichu.

"I smell salt and water. Other than that? No." Chester said, sniffing.

"I smell something bad. It smells like burning feathers. Hey, is the ship on fire?" She said in alarm. 

"Look! Flame!" Oddy panicked and latched onto Chester's tail.

"The ship's on fire!" Taro pointed at the red flames licking the woodwork on the ship. Suddenly, a violent shudder caused all four trainers to fall to the floor.

"Something's on the roof." Beth said, looking at a mass of white fur on the window. Suddenly, a huge eye surrounded by orange fur glared into the window.

"SIRIUS!" A bellowed bark shattered the quiet. 

"Return your pokemon and get to the front!" Taro shouted. The four returned their panicked pokemon and scrabbled across the floor to the captain's cabin. Adnap got there first.

"No..." She said, seeing the blood on the floor. The captain was lying on the wheel, blood oozing from his head. Taro shoved Adnap back and placed his fingers on the unconscious captain's neck.

"Don't look." Taro said, removing his hand. "He's gone."

"We have to get out of here!" Beth screamed as a huge, black claw came through the floor. She sent out Bubblebeamer and grabbed his back.

"Bubble, smash through the ship wall and swim!"

"Nida, follow them!"

"Chip, Go! Swim outta here!"

"Tiny, Evolve!"

Adnap's Dratini evolved quickly into a Draonair and dove into the water. The four trainers didn't look back at the ship until they were well away. When they did look back, they didn't believe what they saw.

A huge Arcanine-like thing had capsized the boat and was frantically pulling at the air, trying to swim. The waves it was making nearly drown the four trainers, but their pokemon were strong enough to stay afloat. Sarie looked into the sky and a look of horror crossed her features.

There was a tear in the sky.

Things were coming out of them.

Big things.

"Are those arcanines?" Adnap said in a shaky voice.

"BIG arcanines, Adnap. Big." Beth said as another one fell into the ocean.

"I think we need to swim, like, now." Sarie said.

"Tsunami!" Taro screamed as a huge wave raced towards them. The wave smashed into their bodies, driving them under the waves. The breath was driven from their lungs and their pokemon were knocked unconscious. The four trainers drifted towards Cinbarr island, at the mercy of the waves.

Adnap woke up and found herself staring into two huge eyes. "Aaa! What are you??" She scrabbled backwards into Beth's arm.

"Stoppit! Don't scream! It makes me nervous!" The thing said. Adnap looked closely at it. It looked like a blue mew with huge wings and a golden halo around its head.

"What are you?" Adnap sat on the beach, noticing that it was raining. Behind her, her three friends lay underneath huge palm leaves.

"I am Angemew. I am an angel mew from the first dimension. Listen, you have to remember this. In one month's time, a dark trainer will come here. He MUST NOT meet you four." Angemew said.

"Why?" Adnap asked.

"He will cause the dimensions to tear, and all the bad pokemon from my dimension will come. Here, let me explain this to you. In my dimension, the 1st dimension, pokemon are a lot stronger. They come in high stages, which means special powers and things like that. There are evil ones, too, like the Ryblade your friends saw. The Ryblade was the only high stage pokemon here in this dimension. The evil ones have almost destroyed my dimension. When it is gone, all the things from the 1st dimension will fall into this one. This causes an unbalance, and the 3d dimension will open as well. If this happens, the evil pokemon from my dimension may destroy this one, and then the 3d one. If the three dimensions are destroyed, then the pokemon world will die as well. See, this dimension, the 2nd, holds the other two together. When it goes, the other two can not regenerate themselves. If the pocket dimensions die, so will many others. There are thousands of dimensions, each having three or more parts. This world is closely connected to the digital and monster worlds, with this one being the most important. If the digital world were to die, the pocket world would not be affected greatly. The digital world will die if the pocket dies."

"What does this have to do with a dark man?" Adnap scratched her head in confusion.

"The worlds may only open if the dark man beats one of you."

"How will we know who he is?"

"You will. I must go now. Remember, beware the dark man!" Angemew fluttered out across the sea, leaving behind a very upset Adnap. Adnap knew she had to tell someone, and for some unknown reason, she chose Taro to tell.

"Taro, wake up!" She shook his prone form.

"What? Adnap! Where are we, and why do I have a large palm leaf on me?" Taro shoved the leaf off and shook water from his short hair.

"Taro, a small angel mew just told me to keep away from a dark trainer, and I'm scared." Adnap cried, clinging to Taro's wet shirt. Taro awkwardly put an arm around her.

"I got a prophecy like that, too. Something about a dark master defeating a new master or something like that. I don't like this at all."

"Neither do I."

**Chapter 28**

**Blain**

Sarie woke up and immediately noticed how wet she was. Rain spattered down onto her head, running over here eyes, over the three scars. She shook her head and sat up, the wet sand sinking beneath her hands. "Where am I..." She mumbled, looking out across the vast sea. She looked over and saw Adnap lying, asleep, in Taro's arms and was even more confused. She crawled over to Beth who was still asleep and rolled her to her back. "Hey, wake up sleepy head."

Beth sat up slowly, holding her arm. "I think I sprained it." She said after a few minutes. 

"Yeah, I think you did. The waves must have washed us up here, but where is here?" Sarie shoved wet hair out of her eyes absently.

"And what's with them?" Beth asked, pointing to Adnap and Taro.

"I have no idea. I just woke up. Ya know, we are so lucky to be alive. Actually, we're just plain lucky. I mean, we've been saved from death so many times, it's scary."

"Hmmm. Can we find some shelter? It's starting to rain harder." 

"Sure. I'll go wake them up." Sarie pointed a thumb at Taro and Adnap. She crawled over the sand and tapped Taro's shoulder.

"Wha... who? Sarie!" Taro blushed, realizing he was still holding Adnap. "She just fell asleep on me!"

"Ok, don't have a fit! Just pick her up. We need to find shelter. Come on." Sarie giggled. Taro picked Adnap up and followed Beth and Sarie up the beach. After walking for a little while, they saw a large building looming up from the sand.

"It looks like some sort of office. Maybe we can shelter in there." Sarie shouted to her two friends over the howling wind. The other two nodded and followed her into the building.

Once inside, it was easy to see that the building Sarie had thought was an office complex was actually a science laboratory. White-coated scientists quickly bustled to and from the different rooms, most with clipboards in their hands.

"Excuse me, but we need shelter." Beth said to a passing scientist.

"Go right through that door. I think Dr. Flare can help you." The man said in a hurried voice. The three nodded and walked over to the door the man had specified. They knocked and a tall man in a white lab coat greeted them.

"Come in, come in. Sit down, I see you are in need of drying off!" He said cheerfully. 

"Thanks." Taro said as he put Adnap down in a chair. "Can I use this blanket?" He asked the man.

"Why yes. Oh, by the way, my name is Dr. Flare. This is the Cinbarr Island research institute, and I work here on fossil regeneration. And this is my son, Alec Flare." Dr. Flare put his arm around a young boy who had just entered the room. The boy was scrawny, tall, and thin with messy black hair and dark, grey-blue eyes behind large, thick glasses. He seemed to be wearing a miniature copy of his father's clothing which consisted of a white lab coat, blue jeans, and a light blue shirt and tie. In his hand he held a clipboard and pencil, just like the other scientists at the lab.

"Hello. I'm Alec." He said as if it his father hadn't just stated that same phrase a second ago.

"Hi, I'm Sarie Cigam. These are my friends, Adnap Shiddo, Beth Burts, and Taro."

Alec looked at Taro with mild disdain, as if he was something dirty one wouldn't want to have in one's house. "What is your last name?" He questioned.

"I don't have one. My mom and dad weren't together when I was born and my mom never told me my last name." Taro said. Normally he would have glared at the boy and sneered out an answer, but he was too preoccupied with placing a wet cloth on Adnap's head to care. He looked up only to receive another cloth from Dr. Flare.

"I see. What did your mother do?"

"She didn't work."

"Oh. I see. She was UNEMPLOYED."

This time Taro heard. And he cared. "She wasn't worthless!" He snarled. "Just because you're dad works here is no reason to put us all down!"

"Alec, that wasn't nice." Dr. Flare said reprovingly. "You know not to put others down. I would think you of all people would know not to make fun of others."

"Sorry dad." Alec said, looking at his feet.

"Dr. Flare, when do you think she'll come around?" Taro asked, putting his anger aside. He indicated the still-sleeping Adnap as he spoke.

"In a few more hours. She's ok, just a mild head injury."

"Good. I hope so."

"Hey, Taro, me and Beth are heading down to the Cinbarr gym with Alec. Wanna come?" Sarie asked.

"I guess. She'll be ok, won't she?" Taro asked Dr. Flare one more time.

"I'm sure. Go on, the gym will be fun!"

Sarie was thinking about her gym match. She knew she was good, but for some reason, all her matches had been won in weird ways. She hadn't 'really' beaten a gym leader since Brock. She hoped that this time she could fight normally, a 6 on 6 battle. The five entered the gym, hot air burning their lungs. Alec led the way to a battle platform, which hung over hot lava.

"Gym master Blain, three trainers wish to battle you." Alec shouted. A tall, balding man walked onto the platform from a rock door on the other side of the gym. He smiled when he saw them and pulled out a great ball.

"All right. 3 on 3." He said. Sarie's face fell. Another dumb special battle. "Each of you will fight individually." Sarie's spirit rose. Maybe this would be a test of skill after all. "The boy first. Go, Rydon!"

"Easy. Go, Chip!"

"Very good. Rydon, thunder!"

"Chip, watch out! Surf!" Chip was faster than Rydon, and easily took out the Rydon with one blow.

"Nice one. Return, Rydon. Go, Magmar."

"Chip, Hydro Pump!"

"Magmar, Thunder!"

"AGAIN??" This time Magmar was faster. Chip was out like a light. "NO! Return, chip. Go, Drillbit! Earthquake!" Drillbit slammed his tail into the ground, causing the ground to shake and Magmar to faint.

"Good. Very, very good. Go, Ninetails! Dig!" The ninetails took out drillbit with one hit.

"Return. Ok, I'm counting on you. Go, Tauros! Stomp!" Tauros slammed his hard hoof into Ninetails's head, effectively weakening the fox pokemon. Ninetails used Fireblast, burning Tauros. Tauros fell to his knees.

"Tauros! Are you Ok?" Taro asked, concerned.

"Taaaaaaau!" Tauros let loose an angry bellow and rammed his horns into Ninetails's side. Ninetails fell with a whine.

"Return. Here, this is yours." Blain tossed a ruby red volcano badge to Taro, who caught it expertly. He returned Tauros and stepped back, making room for Beth.

"See if you can fight this combination of pokemon. I choose you, Jolteon!" Blain said as he threw an ultraball into the ring.

"I'm sure I can. Go, Peeves!" Beth sent out her ghost pokemon, who leered meanly at jolteon. "Peeves, Hypnosis!"

"Jolteon, Pin Missile!"

Although Pin Missile was super effective against Peeves, the ghost pokemon didn't show any fear. Instead, he dodged the needle spines and stared at Jolteon. Within moments, the Electric Eevee was asleep.

"Now, Peeves, your Best attack! Dream Eater!" Peeves smiled, gave a short nod, and closed his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath of air, inhaling Jolteon's dreams and replacing them with nightmares. Jolteon lost most of its health, while Peeves gained back all of his. "Finish it with nightshade!" Peeves glared at the Jolteon, who was still asleep. With a yelp of surprise and pain, the jolteon fainted.

"Return. Go, Flareon!"

"Come back, Peeves. Go, Bubblebeamer! Hydro pump!"

"Bite attack!"

Bubblebeamer was faster than Flareon and sent out a high-pressure blast of water at Flareon. The flareon shook itself and got unsteadily to its feet before launching itself at Bubblebeamer and biting hard into his paw. Bubble gave a roar of fury and flung Flareon into the lava below.

"Flareon, return! Go, Vaporeon!"

"Come back, Bubble! Go, Chester!"

Blain expected another pikachu, like the many that had visited his gym in the past months, and was surprised to see a Raichu glaring at his Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, Dig!"

"Chester, Thunder!"

Chester glared at the Vaporeon, sensing his master's anger. His cheeks sparked as he gathered energy in his electric sacks. "RaaaaaaaaaiCHU!!!!" The thunder hit Vaporeon hard, sending it spinning across the floor. It shook itself off and glared at Beth. "Pooooor!" It exclaimed as it dove underground.

"Chester, JUMP!" Beth shouted as the ground rumbled. Chester leaped high off the ground just as Vaporeon crashed through the floor, missing its head by inches.

"Now, Thunderbolt!"

"RAICHU!" Chester let out a short cry of challenge and blasted Vaporeon with the thunder. Vaporeon gave a pitiful cry before falling in front of Chester.

"Return. Here, your badge." Beth ran onto the floor to hug Chester, catching the badge as she did. 

"Good boy, Chester! Good raichu!" She picked Chester up and carried him to the ledge where Sarie stood ready to fight.

"Now you. Go, Rapidash!"

"Wait!!! Wait for me! I want to watch!" Adnap burst into the gym, a bandage wrapped neatly around her head.

"Adnap! How are you feeling?" Taro asked.

"Fine. Hey, Sarie's battling?" Adnap asked excitedly as she stood next to Taro.

"I sure am. Watch this. Go, MEW!" Sarie flung her pokeball, releasing Mew onto the floor. The persian stretched its long limbs before sitting in front of Sarie.

"This shall be easy. Rapidash, stomp!"

"Mew, dodge it and come back with Screech!" 

Mew dodged the diamond-hard hoof and spun around to glare at Rapidash. It let out a horrible screech, causing Rapidash to fall to the floor in agony.

"Now, Jumpslash!"

"Rapidash, Fire Blast!

Rapidash sent out a star-shaped plume of fire at Mew. Mew opened her eyes wide in fear, but leaped over the flames, searing her belly fur in the process. With a scream of Rage, she landed on Rapidash's back and latched her claws into the vanilla-colored fur. Rapidash leaped into the air, the smell of cat and fear in its nostrils. It bucked in terror, eyes wide and rolling, fighting mew as it would a predatory persian in the wild. Unfortunately, those tactics only worked in wild situations. At last, exhausted from fear and panting hard, the Rapidash fell to its knees.

"Mew, come back. Blain, call it back." Sarie said, feeling sorry for the poor pokemon.

"Fine. Return, Rapidash. Go, Victreebell! Acid!"

"Go, Powerplant! Razor Leaf!"

Powerplant stood its ground as the acid from Victreebell's mouth landed on him, the let out a flurry of leaves at the bell pokemon. Victreebell was barely fazed.

"Powerplant, try another tactic! Sleep Powder!" Bulbasaur gritted his teeth and shot a burst of white, shimmering powder from his bulb. Victreebell easily dodged.

"BULBAAAAAAA!" Powerplant roared as he began to glow.

"Powerplant! You're finally evolving!" Sarie cried, expecting her pokemon to emerge from the glow as an Ivysaur. She was wrong.

"VEEEEENUS!" Powerplant had completely bypassed the Ivysaur stage, becoming a beautiful Venusaur instead.

"Powerplant! Now, show 'em a Body Slam!"

Powerplant reared up on his two tree-trunk like legs and smashed into Victreebell. Victreebell gave a short scream and fainted.

"Return. Go, Charizard!"

"Powerplant, back! Go, Nida!"

Both pokemon, obviously their master's most powerful pokemon, glared at each other with hatred in their eyes.

"FIRE BLAST!"

"BLIZZARD!"

Nida felt the searing hot flames skip across her skin, burning it and turning it black and red. She opened her smoke-filled eyes to see the Charizard laughing at her. She snarled dangerously, bunching her powerful muscles. Just as the fire lizard was about to launch another burst of flames at her, she leaped off the ground. In one quick move, she covered Charizard in ice and snow. Within moments, Charizard fainted.

"Return..." Blain started, but before he could finish his sentence, a huge paw crashed through the roof of the gym.

"Return, Nida!" Sarie quickly returned her Nidoqueen and rushed over to Blain, who was lying beneath the paw.

"Blain!" Alec shouted, staring transfixed at the gym leader of his home town. Blain coughed pitifully and extended a shaking hand, returning his Charizard. He gave a final gasp, his hand thudding to the floor, the pokeball rolling slowly across the tile.

"He's dead!! He's DEAD!! Alec said hysterically.

"Come on! Get out!" Sarie grabbed the boy's arm and dragged him out of the crumbling gym. What they saw outside was like a scene from a nightmare.

People ran screaming from huge dog pokemon, and many more lay dead on the ground. The gym lay in ruins, Siriuses everywhere poking through the crumbling and demolished buildings. Some brave people had sent out their pokemon in a desperate battle, and had lost. Everywhere flames licked the island's buildings, turning them to rubble.

"FATHER!" Alec screamed as a Sirius picked up Doctor Flare in its mouth and bit down...

"Alec, don't look!" Sarie covered Alec's wide eyes with her hands and shoved him to the ground. She watched in utter terror as Dr. Flare was killed, never letting Alec see. It would have killed him too.

When the grizzly scene was over, Sarie pulled Alec to his feet. Alec was sobbing uncontrollably, unable to believe what had just happened. "Pull yourself together, Alec! We have to find a place to hide!" She dragged him beneath a ruined segment of the gym roof and forced him to sit near the back. She peeked out from underneath the rock, looking for Beth, Taro, and Adnap, and saw them running towards the roof segment. "Over here!" Sarie whispered loudly.

The five frightened trainers huddled together as the Siriuses demolished the entire island. When they had turned the last building to rubble, they lined up by twos and dove into the churning seas. With powerful paw strokes, they sped quickly away from the island, leaving no one but the five trainers alive.

"This can't be good. No good at all." Beth mumbled.


	2. Chapters 29-45

Chapter 29

**Popular Pokemon get Squashed**

After a fitful slumber beneath the ruined gym roof, the five frightened trainers awoke to the horrible scene of devastation left by the Siriuses. All five were in a mild state of shock, but surprisingly, Alec was the most calm out of the group.

"Something tells me we need to keep going like normal trainers." He said slowly as he faced his four new-found friends.

"Go on... with this in our heads?" Taro said smirking. "Believe me, it's not too easy to forget these things."

"I think he's right. Something keeps telling me to go on." Adnap said, the fear in her voice still evident.

"So, we keep going?" Sarie asked, at a loss for words.

"Yeah. We keep going." Alec said, looking at each frightened face in turn.

"Ok, then, the last stop is Veridian, then the Pokemon leagues." Beth said, wiping a dirt-encrusted hand across her sore eyes.

"Well then, lets go. Each of you, use your flying pokemon to get there faster." Sarie said, looking at Stryka's pokeball.

"Adnap, you can ride on Nails with me." Taro said nervously.

"I have one pokemon to use. Go, Tripoles." Alec sent out a large Magnaton, who buzzed with energy at the sight of its ruined home.

"Well, there's always peeves." Beth sighed, sending out her ghost pokemon.

"Haunter!" It exclaimed.

"When did it evolve?" Sarie asked.

"I was awake last night talking to him, 'cause I was scared of the Siriuses, and he evolved so that I wouldn't be scared. He figured that the larger he was, the more protected I'd feel." Beth said, patting the Haunter on the head. Personally, Sarie thought a Haunter might make her more frightened, but she didn't say anything.

"All right then, everyone, lets go." Sarie said, releasing Stryka. Stryka stepped back in fear from the desolate island scene, but calmed down when she saw Sarie nearby. In the typical dodrio fashion, she trusted Sarie like a chick would trust its mother. Sarie gracefully mounted the dodrio and stroked its downy feathers while her friends arranged themselves on their own flying pokemon.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed as Stryka rose swiftly into the rose-colored sky, leaving the death and pain behind. In a strange flock, the five trainers headed North to Veridian City and an uncertain fate. Adnap clung tightly to Taro's back, thinking of what Angemew had told her. She hoped the Dark man would never find them.

Veridian City was a small town north of Pallet, and few new trainers ever even bothered to stop there. However, for older, more experienced trainers, Veridian was the last stop on the road to the pokemon leagues. Sarie loved the old building, with its lush, green ivy tracing its way up the old stonework...

"Ok, go in to land there, Stryka." Sarie directed her dodrio. The dodrio landed, followed by her four friends. They drew quite a crowd, mostly composed of younger children and new trainers.

"Wow, a Fearow! Look, Spear, your evolution!" Said one boy, holding up his arm to Nails. A small, obviously young Spearow was perched on his fist, looking bored.

"A magnaton and a Haunter!" One little boy said, looking up with awe at Alec and Beth.

"Eeew, a dodrio! Why a dodrio? They're so mean!" One girl cried, pointing at Stryka. Stryka's sad head drooped lowed while the happy head lost its smile and the angry head looked... angry.

"Well, then, what's your idea of a good pokemon?" Sarie asked, standing up for her pokemon. 

"My favorite is Jigglypuff! She's the best pokemon in the whole world! Her and Pikachu!"

At this, Chester and Helia both popped out of their pokeballs and angrily growled at the girl. Pika stayed where she was and made a mental note to ask for a thunder stone.

"Raichus are ugly! I like pikachus better. Besides, Pikachu could beat Raichu any day!"

"Why don't we test your theory? My 'ugly' Raichu and 'mean' dodrio verses your Jigglypuff and Pikachu?" Sarie asked, saying the word Jigglypuff as if it were something sour.

"Fine! Go, Pookymon!" The girl said, sending out a sickeningly cute Jigglypuff to battle.

"Ick! Go, Stryka!" Sarie sent out her pokemon confidently.

"Put that icky bird to sleep with Sing, Pookymon!"

"One drill peck is all we need, Stryka!"

Stryka was obviously faster than the Jigglypuff and smarter too. While the idiotic puffball pokemon rummaged in its master's backpack for a microphone, Stryka attacked with her swirling beak. Pookymon fell to the floor, deflated.

"Good job, Stryka! Your turn, Helia!" Sarie said as she reached into her backpack for a rice ball. She broke it into three even pieces and gave them to each head of the dodrio, who munched on the rice happily.

"Poor Pookymon! Oh well, at least I can win with Pikaboo! Go, Pikaboo!" the girl said, sending out a pikachu, who promptly squealed 'PiKAchu!" In its normal, if not dumb, way. "Pikaboo, Thunder!"

Helia chuckled as lightning waves danced around her body. She then turned to Sarie for a command.

"Helia, show that puny rat a real thunder."

"RaaaaaaaaaiCHU!!!!!" Helia let loose all her pent-up energy and anger at Pikachus on that one little specimen. With a flash of light and a bolt of thunder that messed up the electricity for miles around, the pikachu was down.

"Poor Pikaboo! Return! I still say your pokemon are ugly!" The girl shouted, running off.

"Great job, Sarie! You showed her a thing or two about pokemon." Beth said.

"It looks like Pika wants to evolve! No wonder, after that fight!" Adnap said smiling as she handed a stone to Pika. The small pikachu became a powerful Raichu, much to the other Raichu's delight.

"Hey, look! A Magnaton! Isn't that cool, pikachu?" Said a familiar voice.

"Awwww, not him..." Sarie said, turning to see Ash, the boy who had his pikachu on a string, walking up to them.

"Wow, you haven't evolved your pikachu? That little girl had an excuse, she just caught that thing. But you? Hah!" Beth mocked. 

"It doesn't want to evolve!" Ash shouted. His pikachu nodded.

"You want a battle? Or is Pikachu your only pokemon?" Beth asked.

"I have 6! I'll win against you, too!" Ash said boldly.

"Fine. It's your skin! Go, Peeves!"

"Go, Muk!"

"Hah! Peeves, Psychic attack!"

"Muk, Sludge!"

Peeves finished Muk with one attack.

"No! Return! Go, Squirtle!"

"HAHAHAHAH!!!! It's still a SQUIRTLE?? Go, BUBBLEBEAMER!" Beth shouted. 

"Squirtle, skull bash!"

"Bubblebeamer, Bite!"

Bubblebeamer bit hard into Squirtle's shell, fainting it as easily as Peeves had fainted Muk.

"Return! Goooooo, Bulbasaur!"

"Again with the unevolved? Go, Moonstone!"

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!"

"Hah, bulbasaur's weakest attack! Moonstone, Ice Beam!"

Moonstone used the TM induced attack to faint the bulbasaur.

"Return! Go, Pidgeotto!"

"This is starting to get annoying... Evolve them for cryin' out loud! Or do you just use the pikachu, is that it? Go, Fang!"

Ash blushed. "Pidgeotto, gust attack!"

"Gust? What a joke. Fang, Your best attack! Hyperfang!"

Fang, the faster pokemon, bit pidgeotto as softly as possible, and the pidgeotto fainted.

"What? No! Go, Charizard! Please listen to me! Just this once!"

"Go, Waterpup! Hydro pump!"

"Fire Blast!"

Waterpup carefully watched the massive Charizard, waiting for it to make a move, but the fire lizard merely curled up in front of ash and took a snooze. Waterpup cautiously walked up to it, poked it on the snout, then trotted back to Beth.

"I declare Charizard out of the match, due to the fact that he's *eherm!* sleeping. Go, Chester!"

"NO! Go, Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Chester, use your physical attacks! Mega Kick!"

"Pikachu, agility now!"

Chester watched as the pikachu leaped around like a fool, trying to confuse him. He laughed and kicked the electric rat as it came close to him.

"Chuuuuu!" The thing squealed dramatically.

"Oh boy." Chester though, staring at the pathetic excuse for a pokemon. "I can't beleive I evolved from THAT."

"Chester, finish it off." Beth said with boredom evident in her voice. "Thunderbolt."

"Rai.... chu...." Chester said, grinning at the pikachu. It began to gather energy in its cheeks. "RaaaaaaaaaaaiCHUUUU!" Chester shot a huge bolt of thunder at Pikachu, who whined pitifully for a moment before fainting.

"Hah. Easy. Train harder Ash, and evolve the rat." Beth said, patting Chester on the head.

"You just got lucky, that's all! I'll see you at the pokemon leagues!" Ash shouted, picking up his fainted Pikachu and running off towards the pokemon center.

"Wow, Pikachus are quite popular these days. I hate 'em." Sarie sniffed.

"So, lets all go to the gym, how about?" Alec suggested.

"We come, we see, we battle." Taro quoted.

"Well, then, let's get going!" Adnap said with great enthusiasm.

**Chapter 30**

**Boss Rocket for a last time**

"All right, this is it. The final gym. Are we ready? This'll be no picnic." Sarie said, staring at the gym she loved so much.

"Let's go in. We'll get no further by standing here gawking." Taro said, entering the dark, dank, musty gym. Sarie looked past him, rather miffed that he had ruined her moment. She couldn't see what Adnap saw in him. 

The gym was the darkest of all gyms they had entered so far. Beth wrinkled her nose at the small of decay, and Adnap huddled close to Taro in the gloom. Sarie, however, loved the place.

"Hello? We need a badge!" Alec shouted, his thin, reedy voice disappearing into the shadowed corners. 

"Walk strait." Said a harsh metallic voice. Sarie knew she had heard the voice before, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ok..." Beth mumbled, walking further into the gloom. The darkness was frightening even her, and she longed for a fire pokemon to light the way.

"Stop. Before you fight, we will make a wager. If you win, you get the badges. If you lose, I get one of your pokemon." The voice said, a sinister undertone beginning to show in the voice.

"Guys, I think he's..." Sarie started, but broke off as lights burst on, revealing a battle arena surrounded by Team Rocket members. "Boss Rocket..." Sarie finished, gulping.

"Who will be first?" The man asked, holding up a pokeball.

"If it's 1 on 1, I'm fist!" Beth shouted.

"All right, all battles are 1 on 1. Go, Golem."

"Easy. Go, Bubblebeamer!"

"Golem, Rock throw."

"Bubblebeamer, Hydro Pump!"

The golem was hit hard by the hydro pump, and fainted with one blow.

"Too easy. My badge, please?" Beth held out her hand. As if by magic, a green earth badge floated into her hand. Sarie sensed powerful psychic waves, but not from Boss Rocket. They were obviously from some pokemon... a powerful pokemon.

"I'm next!" Taro shouted.

"All right.... go Machamp."

"Go, Nails!"

"Sisemic Toss" 

"Drill peck!"

Machamp rushed at Nails, intending on grabbing it and throwing it into a wall, but Taro's fearow was faster. It flew at Machamp in a rush of amber-colored wings and attacked the fighting pokemon viciously. In moments, Machamp had fainted. Taro was given his badge in the same way Beth had received hers.

"My turn! Gooooo, Otachi!"

"Otachi??" Sarie said in amazement as a foot-high brown, squirrel-like pokemon appeared at Adnap's feet.

"Yeah, Otachi. I put Pika in the pokemon box and got him out. He's a gift from my mom and dad for winning the race. Isn't he cute? His nickname's Tails."

"Enough chatter! Go, Hitmonchan!"

"Tails, Quick Attack!"

"Hitmonchan, Comet Punch!"

Tails quickly rammed his small head into Hitmonchan's stomach, leaving the fist-fighting pokemon winded. Hitmonchan glared at his small adversary and began to fire quick, vicious punches at him.

"Tails, Mud Attack!"

Tails broke away from Hitmonchan's deadly embrace and kicked up black, sticky mud from the floor into Hitmonchan's eyes. Hitmonchan rubbed his grimy eyes and attempted to attack Tais, but missed and crashed into a team rocket member. With an angry cry, it fainted.

"Yay Tails!" Adnap said as she picked up the small creature. It squealed a victory cry and licked Adnap's cheek like a growlithe.

"I'll go next." Alec said, a glint of defiance in his eye.

"Go, then, Rydon." Said the boss, anger tightening his voice.

"Go, Cyberr!" Alec shouted, releasing his most powerful pokemon, a porygon.

"Rydon, Horn Attack!"

"Cyberr, Conversion!"

Rydon found his horn embedded in solid rock as Cyberr became the same type as the rock rhino pokemon.

"Rydon, Dig now!"

"Cyberr, Psybeam down the hole!"

Cyberr aimed a highly concentrated beam of psychic energy into Rydon's hole, then floated high up to the roof as Rydon's weakened form smashed through the ground.

"Finish it, Psychic!"

Sarie could tell Alec was no psychic, but his porygon managed to pull off his maneuver with expertise worthy of an Alakasam. Rydon fell.

"All right, this one's easy. Choose your pokemon, Boss Rocket." Sarie said boldly. The powerful psychic she had sensed had not been used up until now, why should it appear at the last moment?

"I will not lose this battle. I choose the most powerful pokemon ever born, Mewtwo." He growled, his synthetic voice full of malice. Sarie shuddered when she heard the name.... Mewtwo had killed her father. "Because Mewtwo is the most powerful pokemon alive, you may use two pokemon at once." The boss said.

"I won't need to. I choose you, Tassadar!"

Tassadar stood, flecks of amber light flying from his eyes as a door in the far end of the room slowly opened. Sarie strained her eyes to see, waiting for the trademark feline features, the drab grey skin, the lashing, purple tail. But what met her eyes through that door was something she had never seen the likes of in her life. The thing walked on two metal-encased legs, upright like a human. It's head was enclosed in an oval shield, much like the knights of olden days. On its chest was a plate with wires and cables running all across its protected body, under its skin, into its brain. Sarie shuddered and nearly ran from the thing, but stood her ground instead, refusing to let her pokemon die beneath this cat's powers.

"Mewtwo, Psychic."

"Tassadar, Toxic." Sarie said, mentally.

After a few minutes of waiting, Tassadar for Mewtwo, Mewtwo for Tassadar, the Boss angrily asked why Sarie wouldn't command her pokemon. "Are you afraid?" He asked contemptuously.

"No, I told him to attack. Tassadar, now." She said, pointing a finger at the Mewtwo.

"AlakaaaaSAM!" Tassadar spat poison acid at Mewtwo, covering it in the highly caustic substance. Mewtwo shuddered as its armor was eaten through by the poison. Soon, holes formed all over the metal, the normal grey skin showing through.

"Tassadar, now use Psychic!" Sarie shouted, her eyes glowing a bright amber as she focused her power. Mewtwo cried out in pain before falling to its knees, cursing loudly in pokemon and English alike.

"Finish it." Sarie said telepathically. Tassadar glared at the Mewtwo and blasted superheated molten lava at the mewtwo, in a move known as fire blast. Mewtwo fainted, burns turning its skin black.

"I'll take my badge now." Sarie said, lifting a shimmering badge from the Boss's shirt pocket psychically.

"Alakasam." Tassadar said, teleporting the five outside.

"That was weird." Adnap said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah. Really." Beth said, staring again at her sister.

"Look, what the heck is that??" Alec screamed as a 20ft long bird thing landed close to them, followed by two cats, a brown robed Charmelion, an owl in armor, and a small dragon. 

"We are the chosen pokemon. I am the Triceragrif." The creature rumbled.

**Chapter 31**

**Jedi and Giffans and Dragons, oh my!**

** "**What is a Triceragrif?"Beth asked, looking wide-eyed in fear up at the huge creature. 

"I am a Triceragrif." The beast said, blinking its falcon-like eye fiercely. The Triceragrif had the head of an eagle, covered with pearl-grey feathers that stood out like a mane on its huge head. Two spiral ram's horns curved out from behind its eyes along with one long, sharp unicorn horn that protruded from its head. Its body was that of a lion with powerful muscles bulging and rippling underneath the red-brown coat. On its four paws were three huge claws, black and a foot long each. Curling behind it like a mad beast was a long, green, scaley tail. The most striking feature on the beast, however, were its glorious wings. They spread nearly 40 feet, with shimmering reds and blues on each feather. The primary feathers were forest green, moving like waves on the ocean. "I am here to tell you of an occurrence that concerns all of you."

"We came here from the first dimension to protect you." Said the Charmelion.

"You are the ones chosen to save the pocket worlds, as well as all worlds connected to it." One cat, a black female, said quietly.

"And we're here to help you!" The white cat stated.

"Indeed, you are the chosen ones."The dragon said, his tail lashing from side to side nervously.

"Now listen to what we will tell you." The owl hooted, flapping one set of iron wings.

"We have been sent by your first-dimension selves to help you in your fight. Our world is to damaged to be saved, but yours must not suffer the same fate. I am Triceragrif, a high-stage pokemon. Pokemon of the 2nd stage or higher have characteristics that no other pokemon have. I am of the unknown stage, a stage so high that there is no other creature that can destroy me, other than another unknown stage pokemon."

"I am Charbe-wan Kenobi, a Jedi charmelion. I am of the second stage, but have powers rivaling those of a stage 10 pokemon." Charmelion said, standing closer to Taro.

"I am Titoismon, a creature from the digital world that was sent here to help you. Although I am weaker in this world, I still have the power of a stage 10 pokemon." The owl hooted, landing on Adnap's shoulder. 

"I am Luna, from the sailor dimension." The black cat purred, stepping daintily to Beth's side.

"And I'm Artamus, another Sailor creature. We each have the power of a stage 5 pokemon, and we both belong to Beth." The white cat also sat next to Beth.

"I'm Spyro, a dragon. I am a stage 9 pokemon." The dragon looked at Alec.

"Well, you can see who has been chosen by whom. You can not use us in battles, but we can fight. Wait until you understand, then you may fight with us. For now, take these." The Triceragrif, who had padded over to Sarie, handed each child a green and white pokeball. "These are pet balls. We can be carried in these for now."

Each trainer held up their pet ball and returned their creatures. Sarie stared at hers.

"That was weird."

"This just keeps getting stranger." Taro mumbled.

"Well, I'm not scared anymore with this owl guy around." Adnap attacked her pokeball to her belt.

"Let's keep going." Alec said 

"I agree." Beth placed her own pet ball on her backpack.

The five chosen children walked in silence back to the pokecenter, each thinking their own thoughts. No one knew what was in store for them.

**Chapter 32**

**The Fila Strain Emerges**

Ryblade opened one white-on-black eye, growling low and angrily in his throat. His growl, once loud and low, full of menace, was now bubbly and weak. He sat up in the darkness, snarling for Nightshade. "Nightshade! Bring me the Pikachu!"

Nightshade dragged a small, weak looking pikachu towards his master's feet, one limp paw hanging off the ground. Ryblade placed a huge paw on the pikachu's throat and growled "Cell Combination." 

The pikachu uttered a long, low moan of pain as his whole body began to glow a sickly green, a river of light particles floating from Ryblade's eyes into its own. The glow became a halo of light, obscuring everything within it. It grew larger, the pikachu's cries of pain becoming snarls of anger. After a particularly bright burst of light, the creature that had once been a pikachu was now a very large cat-creature with long, yellow fur and spiked wings. The creature struggled to its feet and stared angrily at Ryblade, a snarl forming deep in its throat.

"Why did you do that to me?" It roared, leaping at Ryblade's face. Ryblade merely placed a huge paw over the creature's tail, effectively and painlessly stopping its accent. The cat creature sat on the dirt floor and growled, "Why did you turn me into... THIS?" It asked, staring down at its spiked coat.

"Tell me, did you have an owner?" Ryblade asked.

"No, I was wild."

"Well, you have an owner now. Fight for me and I'll see to it that no harm will come to you. Run from me and . . . lets just say traitors to the Ryvee clan never last long." Ryblade laughed, his black eyes shining.

"Then I shall serve you..." The creature hissed.

"Good. You are the Filathund, and you will be honored in my army. Go now with Ryporeon, she will show you your cavern. That is where you will sleep. RYFLARE!!!" Ryblade shouted, summoning his Fire slave. 

"Yes, master..." Ryflare knelt before Ryblade, his scarred nose close to the ground.

"Bring me the charmander." He growled. Ryflare obeyed and brought a young Charmander to Ryblade. Ryblade once again used the attack Cell Combination, and soon a large cat made of fire stood in front of him.

"You are the Filaflare, and you are to serve me in my army." Ryblade growled.

"I will." Filaflare said without resisting.

"Now, Ryflare, take him to his cave." Ryblade then called for Ryteon to bring a bulbasaur to him. He repeated this process to create a cat of grass, then a cat that was reminiscent of an eevee. Finally, he called for his strongest servant.

"Rydareon, bring me the Alakasam." He roared. In moments a large creature made of rock carried an unconscious Alakasam to Ryblade. The creature, a Rydareon, had skin made of rock and a frill around its neck made of needle-like spines, each one thin and deadly. Its tail had a scorpion's tip and its ace was adorned with two electric sacks.

"Good, Rydareon. Now wait here while I create the last one." Ryblade repeated the Cell combination performance, but this time the glow was bright purple, and the creature that emerged was nearly as large as Ryblade himself. It had long, purple and blue wings and a huge furry tail, as well as having iridescent fur all over its cat-like body. 

"You are the most powerful of my children, you are the Filunar. You will serve me unconditionally, and I will let you live." Ryblade snarled into Filunar's face.

"I will." the creature said.

"Good. Now, Rydareon, take Filunar to her cave. With these creatures at our side, we shall avenge the humans who did this to us..." He growled viciously at the memory of the girl who had broken his jaw and his power. "We will have our revenge..."

**Chapter 33**

**Victory Road at last**

"Well, people, here we are. Victory road. This is what all trainers work towards, and only a few ever survive long enough to get here. Once we get through this, we'll be at Indigo Stadium, the home of the pokemon leagues." Sarie said solemnly, pointing towards a building with several signs advertising the pokemon leagues.

"It says the leagues are in three days, so what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Beth shouted, entering the building.

The security inside was strict and the five trainers had to hand over their pokemon and badges many times to be inspected by numerous guards before being admitted to the cavern, the only path to Indigo Stadium. The cavern was the final challenge for trainers, and only the truly determined were able to get through to the other side. Many trainers who had stopped to rest challenged anyone they could, looking to gain a little more experience before the league. Halfway through the cave, the five footsore trainers decided that they, too, would stop for a rest.

Sarie let out her pokemon from their balls to stretch their legs and look around. Her four friends did so also, and Sarie was surprised by Alec's other pokemon. In addition to his Porygon and Magnaton, he owned an Electrode, a ponyta, and a Golem.

"Wow, nice pokemon. What are they're names?" Sarie asked Alec.

"This is Pokeball." Alec said, motioning to his electrode. "And this is Epona, my ponyta, and this one's Gravles. He liked his name, so I didn't change it when he evolved." Alec said, patting his Golem on the head. 

"Hey, five pooped trainers and their puny pokemon! What's say we steal them?" Said Millicent, stepping into the dim light.

"Lets!" Said Draco, standing next to Millicent.

"Puuf! We'll teach them to mess with our Boss!" Their Jigglypuff friend had evolved into a Wigglytuff, a pokemon Sarie preferred over Jigglypuff.

"Go, Slash and Snuff!"

"Go, Slythren and Bat!"

"Go, my cute self!"

Millicent sent out her Persian and evolved form of Growlithe, Arcanine, as Draco sent out his Arbok and a Golbat. Wigglytuff sent herself out, of course.

"Who are these weirdos?" Alec asked.

"I think they're team rocket!" Taro growled, remembering the offer he had once received to join the terrible team.

"Looks like we'll have to deal with them again..." Sarie yawned.

"Why don't we just liberate your pokemon from you now and save us the trouble?" Millicent said, holding out a hand for the pokeballs.

"I think not. Can I get rid of 'em, can I?" Alec asked.

"Go ahead." Beth said.

"Epona, Fire Blast!"

Epona shot a star-shaped fire bolt at Team Rocket, tossing them up through a hole in the ceiling.

"Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off again!!!!" Team Rocket flew out of sight yet again, providing more entertainment for the five trainers below.

"Well, I'm rested!" Taro said, stretching his arms. He returned all of his pokemon except for Tauros and leaped to his faithful pokemon's back.

"Good Idea, we'll cross the rest of the cave on our pokemon!" Sarie said, returning Powerplant, Helia, and Tassadar. Nida voted to run along side the dodrio while Mew sat on Sarie's lap.

Alec returned all of his pokemon except for Epona, who kneeled and allowed her master to mount her back. Sarie knew his pokemon were obedient because ponytas were known to burn any other humans who they didn't trust.

Beth rode up along side Sarie on Fang's back and whispered in a giggly voice, "do ya think Adnap'll ride on Tauros with Taro?"

Adnap gave a strange look to Beth and returned all her pokemon except for Growlie and leaped to the dog's back. "Let's go." She said, directing her Arcanine towards the exit.

After an hour of trekking through the dust cave, the five trainers saw light and heard the chatter and announcements that marked the Indigo Stadium entrance. The five found themselves in a mass of trainers and pokemon of all sizes and shapes, from a lowly Pidgy to a huge Snorlax. Each trainer shoved to the front of the line to register their pokemon and get into the Trainer's village, a small town that only registered league trainers were allowed to inhabit.

"Well, let's stand in line..." Sarie said, choosing the shortest line, which was actually quite long.

"No need! As a Cinbarr scientists' son... or a former scientists son..." Alec turned away to conceal a tear for his father, then turned back to his friends with a permit. "I have this here pass to the special line!"

"Yesss! Alec to the rescue!" Beth grabbed the pass and ran to the special line, which had a grand total of zero trainers in line.

"Wait for me! You need me to verify the pass!" Alec shouted, following Beth. Sarie ran after, with Adnap and Taro following.

The five had finally made it to the big leagues.

**Chapter 34**

**Registration and Recuperation**

A kind faced woman greeted the trainers at the booth and asked for their permit, which Alec proudly showed. The woman stamped the pass and directed them to another booth to get their pokemon registered. 

"All right, just put your pokemon in these slots and I'll record them." Another woman said as the three approached the stand.

"Do we need six to enter?" Alec asked nervously.

"Yes, a minimum of six pokemon is required to join the league." The woman said.

"All right, then here." Alec placed Pokeball, Epona, Tripoles, Gravles, and Cyberr into the slots and took out his pokedex. He tapped a few buttons and another pokeball appeared in his hands. He place it in the slot and put his pokedex away.

"All right, a Ponyta, an Electrode, a Magnaton, a Golem, a Porygon, and a Kabutops? All seems in order. Thank you! Next!" She called. Sarie whispered to Alec as she placed her pokeballs into the slots, "Why didn't you have the Kabutops with you?"

Alec whispered back, "It doesn't like me."

Sarie suppressed a giggle and took her pokeballs back.

"You have a Nidoqueen, Persian, Venusaur, Alakasam, Raichu, and Dodrio? Ok, then! Next!" The woman called Beth up next.

"Here, this Raichu doesn't like being in his pokeball. Can I just give you his pokeball without him in it?" Beth asked, holding Chester up.

"Sure. All right, a Raichu, Clefable, Haunter, Vaporeon, Blastois, and Raticate. All seems in order. Next!" The woman gave Beth her pokeballs back, smiling at Taro, who handed her six pokeballs.

"You have a Tauros, Fearow, Cloyster, Rydon, Muk, and Nidoking. Great! Next!"

Adnap held out her pokeballs to the woman.

"Arcanine, Vileplume, Otachi, Paras, Dragonair, and Butterfree? Great! You five have some great pokemon. I hope you do well!" Secretly, the woman was surprised to find no Charizards, Pikachus, or Pidgeots in their group. It was nice to have some variety in her life. 

"On to the Battle registration area, peeps!" Sarie said, looking at a map she had gotten from a vendor. The registration area was filled with horrendous lines, but Alec's pass helped them again. After passing through groups of friendly time-passing battles, they found a registration board for those who had passes.

"Please place your pokedex in this slot one by one, please." She said, smiling in the same way the other women had.

Sarie put her pokedex in the slot, then Beth, then Taro, Adnap, and Alec. Afterwards, the woman handed them each a slip of paper that came out of a small computer console. They each read the paper, which contained the name of their first challenger, the time of battle, and which field they would be fighting on. The four fields were made to represent an element type, and each created a particular challenge for the combatants. The four fields were ice, rock, grass, and water. The battle list read like this:

Name: Sarie Cigam

Challenger: Ash Ketchum

Field: Ice

Time: 12:00 AM

  
  


Name: Beth Burts

Challenger: Richie Flash

Field: Rock

Time: 3:00 PM

  
  


Name: Taro

Challenger: Misty Waterflower

Field: Water

Time: 6:00 PM

  
  


Name: Adnap Shiddo

Challenger: Jake Polgyste

Field: Grass

Time: 11:00 AM

  
  


Name: Alec Flare

Challenger: Brock Bedrock

Field: Rock

Time: 9:00 AM

  
  


"Look, two gym leaders! Misty from Cerulean and Brock from Pewter. Good luck, guys, yer gonna need it to beat them. And it looks like their on their own element fields, too. I'm battling Ash... that should be an easy victory... and Beth's fighting Richie. I wonder who he is? And Adnap's fighting Jake whatsisface... hmm. We'll have to watch each other's fights, ok?" Sarie said, looking at each person's sheet.

"Sounds good to me. The battles shouldn't take too long, and the stadiums are close together." Taro said.

"Yeah, and it seems as if they're all on the same day. Ok, all, on to the Room registration!" Sarie said, once again leading the group to another desk. This one was to allow trainers to rent cabins or rooms at the pokemon village for free. Trainers received many free gifts for being in the league. Everything from rooms to food to clothing were supplied by the Elite Four Association, a group that sponsored the annual Indigo Island Pokemon Leagues.

"We'd like one five-room cabin, please." Sarie asked the woman at the desk.

"Sure. Cabin #550 is right down that street, near the stadium. Have a nice stay!" She waved at the three and directed them to Doduo street, one of the 149 streets that lined Indigo Plateau's massive Pokemon Village. The street ran close to the stadium where shouts and cheers from the first battles of the day could be heard. The novice competition lasted three days and decided those that would go on to face the Elite Four, a group of trainers who had mastered the art of pokemon training. Those that beat the Elite Four were allowed to remain in their league and take a job as an Elite Four member or a gym leader. If a Gym Leader was chosen, the trainer had to once again beat the Gym leader. There was a catch, however. Gym Leaders with high-level pokemon had to make their pokemon wear level-restriction bands so that young trainers could beat them. If a Gym Leader was challenged for his or her gym, they were allowed to battle with their pokemon at their highest levels without the level restriction bands. It was rumored that most Gym Leaders had level 80 or above pokemon.

When the five reached their cabin, they could barely believe their eyes! What they had expected was a small place with not to many add-ons or frills; after all, it was free. The cabin, #550, was huge! It had three stories and was large around, as well. The inside was spotless, and it contained a huge kitchen, five bathrooms (one in each of the five bedrooms), a pokemon healing center, a pool, and a study. 

"This place is HUGE!" Beth exclaimed, putting her backpack down in a plush chair.

"You said it! Look at these beds!" Adnap looked into one of the bedrooms to see a queen-sized bed with plush comforters and a thick doduo down mattress.

"Man! What a kitchen!" Sarie ran a finger along the stove top and stared at the dining table made of finished oakwood.

"All this for free!" Alec said, plopping down in an easy chair.

"And a pokemon healing center!" Taro said, peering at the healing machine.

"Well, let's go choose rooms." Sarie said, running up the stairs.

"This one down here is mine!" Adnap shouted, tossing her backpack onto the bed.

"Me and Chester chose this one!" Beth pointed to the room at the very top of the stairs.

"Well, I'll take this one then." Taro chose a room on the second floor over the Kitchen.

"Only one room left for me then." Alec entered the final room, one which was on the first floor next to the Study. "I also get the study for my computer." Alec set his backpack on the study desk and placed a small, high tech laptop on top of it. He connected a power cord and a phone line and turned on his computer.

"I suppose we'll have to draw straws to see who's doing dinner." Beth sighed, not really wanting to cook.

"Ok! Here, shortest straw gets to cook." Sarie snipped the bottom off of a straw and held it and four others in her hand.

"Umm, it'll be a public safety hazard if I cook." Alec said, stepping back.

"Fine, it's just me, Beth, Taro, and Adnap then." Sarie removed a long straw and held her hand out to her friends. They each picked one, and Sarie's was the shortest.

"Yay! I get to cook! Lessee what's in the fridge... hmm... go, Nida and Mew... hlep me cook..." Sarie busily got to work on the food.

"She likes to cook..." Beth said, shouldering her backpack. "I'm off for supplies. See ya later!" Chester waved to the three other humans and followed Beth out the door.

"All right, then. I've got some research to do." Alec sat down at the desk and began to type rapidly on his computer.

"I've gotta go train my pokemon. Tar and Rex are a little low in level." Taro sent out a massive Muk and a tall Nidoking.

"Eeeew, what smells! A Muk! Oh, and a Nidoking! Can I see it?" Saire ran over to the nidoking and looked it over. "I just love Nidorans!"

"I have to go train it." Taro said, returning it and the Muk into their pokeballs.

"Well, good luck!" Sarie said, returning to the kitchen. Adnap glared at her. She'd better not be trying to steal Taro...

"I'll just call my parents and see what they're up to." She said, picking up a cordless phone.

Several Hours Later.....

"Food's done!" Sarie called everyone to the table and placed a huge pot of Spaghetti and Meatballs in the center of it.

"Ooh, smells good! I got some poke vitamins for our pokemon. Ya made enough for them too, right?" Beth said, handing a box of pokemon vitamins to Sarie.

"Yep, there's enough for all, just serve yourselves." Sarie said, scooping some spaghetti into thirty small bowls. She powdered one vitamin into each bowl and placed them on the floor across from the table. Everyone let their pokemon out to eat, including Alec's Kabutops. The Kabutops glared at him, then smelled the food. It ran over to the bowls and grabbed the largest one for himself. The others made room for the Kabutops and ate their own amongst happy chatter of their fellow monsters.

(Translated)

"Wow, this is good stuff!" Powerplant said, gulping down a few more noodles.

"You said it!" Fang snatched a fork from the table and practically inhaled his food.

"I never tasted this before. 'Tastes like those tomatoes I used to eat." Tauros said, munching down on a huge blob of Spaghetti.

"Wazza Tomato?" Tails asked Tauros, picking up a meatball and stuffing it into his cheek pouches.

"Tomato: a red fruit that grows from a vine. Beep." Cyberr said as it hovered around Tails's head, levitating spaghetti into its mouth.

"It's good, but then again, my master cooked it so it should be." Said Nida, finishing off her pasta.

(Human speech) 

"We outta make Sarie cook dinner every night!" Beth said, serving herself more spaghetti.

"Hey, then I wouldn't have to cook!" Said Alec brightly.

"He's a genius." Taro mumbled.

"Oh, shut it! Quit arguing!" Sarie said, removing several empty dishes from the table. "You two are worse than Growlithes and Persians!"

"That'd be funny to see..." Adnap mumbled under her breath, taking her bowl to the sink.

"Well, I didn't have time to make dessert so I suppose it's time for bed, all." Sarie said, hopping up the stairs two at a time.

"Someone's been on sugar..." Beth giggled, picking Chester up and carrying him to her room.

"What about the pokemon?" Taro asked.

"Let 'em sleep down here." Adnap said.

"As long as they don't snore!" Alec faked a grimace and fell over, his hands on his ears.

"Hey, quiet down there! Pokemon Master Supreme needs some sleep!" Sarie called down the stairs.

"Pokemon WHAT? Excuse me, but you haven't battled yet!" Beth said, bonking Sarie on the head with a pillow.

"I'll beat 'em all tomorrow! You just wait!"

**Chapter 35**

**Before the Storm**

Sarie stepped out onto her balcony, turning into the warm early-morning breeze. A few loose strands of hair whipped around her face. She pushed them back with one hand and leaned on the railing with another. What a wonderful day for victory.

She walked quietly back into her room, knowing that Beth was asleep next door and Taro was probably snoozing below her.She walked over to her dresser and grabbed one of her five pokeballs and opened it, letting Tassadar out. The Alakasam sat on her bed next to Nida, who was sprawled out across the foot, blankets wrapped around her tail and ears. Nida refused to get into her pokeball, claiming that she felt stronger if she was free. Sarie had just let Tassadar out to talk to him.

You know your one of the most important pokemon in my team. She said psychically to him so as not to wake Nida.

I know that. But do not rely on me entirely. It will backfire.

Few pokemon can resist your attacks, you know. It should be easy to beat any opponents who get past Nida.

I trust Nida. She'll do well. In my opinion, you should lead with her. She's strong in many categories and can take down several different types of pokemon.

That's why I'm leading with her.

I am weak in the face of bug or strong normal-typed attacks.

Don't worry, to few people play Parasects, and most people forget about Hyperbeam.

Still, be on guard.

I will.

Sarie walked over to Nida and tapped her. Nida opened one sleepy eye and sat up, yawning.

"Time to get up. We're all going down to watch the early battles. Maybe we can catch a few strategies. Come on, we'll pick up breakfast on the way." Sarie let out Mew and Helia and clipped the other two pokeballs to her waist. She would let Powerplant and Stryka out once she was outside.

She crept downstairs, almost laughing out loud when she saw the piles of pokemon sleeping in a huge ball in the living room. Off in one corner was Tar the Muk, his smell kept the others at bay. Sarie's pokemon, all except for Nida, had wanted to sleep inside their pokeballs, safe from the others.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Alec asked in surprise as he stepped over a sleeping pokemon that was blocking his door.

"I was going to watch the battles. Wanna come?"

"Sure, let me get my shoes and pokemon."

Soon the two were outside, walking towards the stadium with twelve pokemon in tow. They stopped for a quick bagel breakfast at a local bakery and continued to the grass field where the first battle was scheduled.

"The red trainer, Laura Laury, has chosen Rapidash. The blue trainer, AJ Dnas, is leading off with a Sandslash." The announcer cried. The two trainers glared steely-eyed at each other, thinking of their first move.

"Of course the best thing to do would be to use a ground-based attack on the Sandslash's part, but if the Rapidash trainer leads with fire spin she could hold the other forever." Sarie whispered to Alec, watching the two.

"Sandslash, Dig!"

"Rapidash, Fire blast!"

Sarie watched as the Sandslash stumbled from the flames, but came back with a powerful Dig. Rapidash was finished.

"And the Red Trainer is down by one pokemon!"

"Go, Blast! Hydro Pump!"

"No, Sandslash! Return! Go, Raticate!"

The battle went on for a while until the Blue Trainer, AJ, succeeded in beating Laura.

"Ya know, you really outta teach these two that pokeballs are good." Alec said as he, Sarie, Nida, Mew, and Cyberr exited the stadium.

"Oh look who's talking Mr. Porygon. I've noticed that it's always hovering around your head." Sarie laughed, picking Mew up and placing her on her shoulders. Nida followed.

"Cyberr is a cybernetic pokemon and thus is able to slip in and out of Cyberspace, making him able to become invisible on a whim. It's easy to take him around, especially since he can fit into my pokedex for easy storage." Alec explained.

"Nida hasn't been in her pokeball unless it was because she was in critical condition or had to be. She's just trained to trust that I won't put her in the ball. Mew just has a natural bold streak and figured that because Nida was out she'd be out to. It's no big deal, they enjoy obeying me. Oh, yeah, and Tassadar is usually somewhere around 'cause using his psychic powers he can become invisible or teleport to wherever." Sarie said, stroking Mew's soft, creme colored fur. The two headed for one of the pokecenters to heal up their pokemon for the match. 

"Hey, you're the person I'm supposed to beat in the first round!" Ash shouted to Sarie, walking up with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"You... beat ME? Haha! I think someone's ego is off the scale..."

"Hey! Pikachu and me have been training for a long time for this! No one's gonna take our victory away!"

"I almost feel sorry for ya, having to lose on the first round... ALMOST being the key word there."

"Grrrr, I'll beat you and your Raichu just like my Pikachu beat Lt. Surge's Raichu!"

"Agility won't work here. Helia's one fast mouse."

"Pikachu's faster!"

"We'll see. Nurse, joy, can you heal me and Alec's pokemon? Nida, Mew, Cyberr, and Tassadar will just stay out of their pokeballs, if ya don't mind." Sarie said, telling Tassadar in her mind to appear.

"No, of course not. Just as long as they're tame." Nurse Joy said cheerfully, taking the pokeballs and pokemon to the healing deck.

"Can you take my pokemon, too?" Ash asked, placing Pikachu on the counter.

"Sure!" Joy also placed Pikachu and Ash's pokeballs on the deck.

"Hey Ash!" Another ten-year-old, this time a carrot-top girl, ran up to Ash waving her hand. A young man followed behind her.

"Hey Misty and Brock! How are you two! Long time no see!" Ash cried, running to meet his friends.

"Hey, aren't you Misty? And you're Brock, aren't you? I remember beating you for the boulder badge!" Sarie said, walking up to the two gym leaders.

"Err, yeah. You're that Cigam kid, aren't you? The one with the Nidoran?"

"Yeah. She evolved."

"Wow. You'll provide some tough competition for Ash over here." Brock said, pointing a thumb at Ash.

"Haha! Misty, I met your sisters in Cerulean. I suppose you were away on one of those Gym leader trips?"

"Actually, no. I was following Ash around to get my bike back. He still hasn't payed me back."

"Really? Why weren't you two with him when my sister, Beth, beat him down in Veridian?"

"We split up for a few months to gather some more pokemon and train and stuff that only Gym leaders can do." Misty explained.

"Ah. Well, no offence, but Ash could use a little training himself." Sarie giggled.

"You're right about that!"

"Hey!"

Suddenly the loudspeaker blared out Alec's name. "Will Alec Flare please report to the Rock Field Registration, please!"

Then Brock's name was announced. "Will Brock Bedrock please report to the Rock Field registration!"

"Gotta go!" Alec said, running towards the stadium.

"Me too." Brock followed. 

"Nurse Joy, are my pokemon ready?" Sarie asked.

"Your friend Alec just took his. Here are yours." Nurse Joy handed Sarie three pokeballs as Nida, Tassadar and Mew stood next to Sarie.

"We gotta wake the others up. We can't miss Alec's battle!"

You like him, don't you?

No comment...

Admit it.

Fine. A little.

Hah, thought so.

Shut up.

**Chapter 36**

**Flare vs Bedrock**

Sarie, Beth, Adnap, and Taro ascended the stone steps to their seats in the bleachers surrounding the rock field below. Alec faced Brock for what looked to be an interesting match.

"The Red Trainer, Alec Flare, faces Pewter City's Gym Leader, Brock Bedrock!" The announcer cried.

In the stands behind brock nearly a hundred people stood waving silver and grey pompoms and cheering for Brock, whereas Sarie, Adnap, Taro, and Beth had only a small sign with 'Go Flare!' written on it in red ink.

"Go, Cyberr!"

"Go, Onix!"

"And it's a porygon versus an onix! Will Porygon be able to defeat this rock-hard foe?"

Sarie thought the onix looked larger than the one she had fought in the gym and she remembered that gym leader pokemon were actually very high in level.

"Cyberr, Conversion!"

"Onix, bind!"

Cyberr managed to convert to a rock type as Onix bound it up in his strong coils. 

"Cyberr, Blizzard!"

"Onix, keep it up!"

Cyberr attempted to freeze onix, but instead hurt itself. It did, however, manage to slip from Onix's coils.

"Cyberr, hang in there! Recover!"

"Onix, Earthquake!"

Cyberr recovered its wounds as it was thrown around by Onix's earthquake. Being a rock type from the conversion, it was weak to the ground-based attack.

"Cyberr, try another blizzard!"

"Onix, Earthquake one more time!"

This time Cyberr managed to hit Onix, freezing it in place. For a moment Alec thought he had the advantage, but then Cyberr fell to the floor with a thud.

"Both trainers are down to two pokemon each! Who will be used next?"

"Go, Epona!"

"Go, ninetails!"

"It looks like an evolved fire type versus an unevolved fire type! This looks bad!"

"Epona, Stomp!"

"Ninetails, Fire Blast!"

Epona narrowly dodged the fire blast and stomped hard on one of ninetails's tails. The firefox glared in utter hatred at the Ponyta.

"Ninetails, Agility!"

"Epona, Stomp again!"

Ninetails ran circles around Epona, who viciously tore at the rocky ground with her hoof. Everyone knows that Ponytas hate being slow.

Epona gave an angry whinny and began to glow, evolving into a Rapidash.

"Wow! A mid-battle evolution! Ponyta has become Rapidash, the fastest of the flame pokemon and in the top ten in over all speed!"

Epona smashed her hoof into Ninetails, fainting it with one stroke.

"Ninetails! Return! Go, Golem!"

"Epona, you can't win 'em all. Return! Go, Kabuteri!"

"Golem, Rock Throw!"

"Kabuteri, Hydro Pump!" Alec said a quick prayer that Kabuteri would obey him. 

Kabuteri glared at Alec, but seeing the boy's frightened eyes, the blade pokemon had pity and obeyed him. With one quick Hydro Pump, Golem was gone.

"There goes the battle! Alec Flare has defeated Brock Bedrock! Way to go, Flare!"

Alec's four friends rushed onto the field to congratulated him while Brock shook his hand, commenting him on his excellent pokemon handling. Alec just blushed and patted his Kabutops's head proudly.

"I owe it to my pokemon. They fought well." He said when the news reporters asked him for comments.

"All right, next match is for Adnap." Sarie said, reading from the match list as the five trainers headed for the grass field.

"It's the grass field, so Oddy will have an advantage. Plus, if anyone else is playing Grass types I'll just use Growlie to torch the grass. I've got Free to round out my squad as well." Adnap said, looking over her pokeballs.

"Good luck to you. At least you don't have to battle a gym leader." Taro said, frowning.

"You'll do fine!" She said, patting him on the shoulder.

"You too."

"Thanks"

**Chapter 37**

**A ghostly Battle**

Adnap shuddered slightly as she walked onto the battle arena. She stood facing her challenger, a boy of twelve named Jake Polgyste.

"Shake hands!" The ref said. The two trainers shook, although neither was even thinking friendly thoughts.

Adnap walked onto the battle platform, sweat trickling down her nose. This was it. Who would she send out first?

"The Red Trainer, Jake Polgyste, is facing the Blue Trainer, Adnap Nottap. Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Growlie!"

"Go, golbat!"

"Growlie, Fire Blast!"

"Golbat, Hyper Beam!"

Growlie blasted superheated molten lava at Golbat, who fell to the ground, baked to a crisp. Still, the flying pokemon soared high into the air and shot a beam of concentrated power at Growlie, knocking the dog pokemon over.

"And it looks like both pokemon are taking heavy blows!" The announcer screeched.

"Well, duh..." Sarie mumbled, getting rather annoyed at the announcer.

"Growlie, Dragon Rage!"

"Golbat, dodge it!"

Golbat had to recover its energy, and therefore was unable to attack. Growlie took this pause to his advantage and used one of his TM induced attacks, Dragon Rage. He attacked with the strength of an angry gyrados, creating a flaming tornado of energy that held Golbat in its spiral. Golbat, though, was one tough fighter.

"Golbat, toxic!"

"Growlie, Take Down!"

Golbat circled Growlie, taunting it before spitting highly toxic poison all over his body. Growlie howled in pain, trying to shake the poison off. The sticky fluid, however, had done it's work. Growlie felt the poison seep through his veins, but refused to fall. He leaped into the air, catching Golbat off guard. He slammed his massive bulk on the bat pokemon, injuring himself in the process. Growlie shook his head, fighting to stay up, but the poison combined with thee effects of his take down attack were too much. With one last, defiant howl, he fainted. Adnap returned Growlie, anger evident in her eyes. The golbat looked as if it was about to faint as well, but it stayed in the air.

"That's it. No more ms. Nice Trainer. Go, Free!" Adnap sent out her own flying pokemon, Free the butterfree.

"Easy, Golbat. Wing Attack!"

"Free, Psychic!"

Free was by far faster and had all her hit points in tact, and so was able to land the devastating psychic attack before Golbat could move. This was too much for the bat pokemon, and it fell to earth with a thump.

"And it goes down after a good fight! Both trainers are down to two pokemon! This battle is heating up!"

"Go, Chabokk! Acid!"

"Free, Psychic again!"

Chabokk was an enormous Arbok, nearly twice the size of Draco's. Free failed to dodge an acid attack, and the caustic substance ate through the delicate butterfly pokemon's wings in seconds. Free still used a Psychic attack, but fell soon afterwards.

"No! Return, Free. Go, Tails!"

"Chabokk, Wrap!"

"Tails, Mud attack!"

Tails was a speedy creature, and managed to cover Chabokk in mud before the snake could attack. Even then, Chabokk only managed to grab Tails's tail due to the mud in its eyes. Tails escaped easily and viciously attacked with a second mud attack. Chabokk fainted.

"Taken out! Now it's this bold Otachi versus . . . a Gengar!"

Jake had sent out an angry Gengar to fight.

"Tails, Mud again!"

"Ghost pkmn, Hypnosis!"

Tails kicked up more mud, blinding the ghost. Gengar attempted to wipe the mud from his eyes, but didn't succeed. With the sticky goo in its eyes, the ghost couldn't use hypnosis.

"Tails, water gun the ground!"

"Ghost, lick!"

Tails was resistant to the ghost attack of lick, as all normal pokemon are. Tails blasted a stream of water at the ground, turning the dirt to mud. The Gengar nearly sank but flew into the air at the last moment.

"Now, Tails, Mud attack!"

"Ghost, Nightshade!"

Tails kicked up tons of wet, sticky, black mud at the Gengar, completely covering it in the fluid. Gengar angrily shook the mud from its face and attempted to use Nightshade on Tails, but failed.

"Finish it, Water Gun!"

Tails shot water at the Gengar, cleaning the mud from its body, and fainting it in the process.

"Wow! What a fight! And the winner is the blue trainer, Adnap Shiddo!"

"Go Adnap! Yeah! All right! Go!" Taro screamed in the stands amongst his friends who cheered almost as loud. Of course, no one had lungs as strong as Taro's...

"Yes! I won! Tails did it!" Adnap cried, running to meet her friends. Tails was perched on her shoulder looking pleased with itself.

"Great job!" Taro hugged Adnap, but quickly pulled away when he saw the perplexed look on his friend's faces.

"What?" He asked, throwing his hands out. Adnap, meanwhile, busied herself with checking on her pokemon.

"Oh, nothing..." Sarie giggled, petting Nida's head.

"All right, next one's mine. We'd better hurry over to the ice field. This ought to be easy." Sarie said, laughing to herself.

"Go easy on him. Hah, it still shouldn't take too long to beat him." Beth giggled.

"All right, to the ice field!"

To the Ice Field

"Nidoqueen!"

"Dodriooo!"

"Veenusaur!"

"Raaaichu!"

"Perrrsian!"

Sarie, followed by six loyal pokemon and four friends, walked confidently towards the ice field and an almost certain victory.

**Chapter 38**

**Ketchum and Cigam**

"The battles are heating up today on the ice field! This battle is Ash Ketchum Verses Sarie Cigam! Let the battle begin!"

Ash turned his cap backwards and hurled a pokeball into the arena.

"Cookiecookie!"

Sarie smiled to herself. She slipped a pair of purple bike gloves onto her hands and flipped her own Mewtwo cap around and tossed Mew's pokeball into the arena.

"Perrsian!"

'A persian! Just like the Boss of Team Rocket! I can beat it!' Ash though to himself.

"Kingler, Hyper Beam!"

"Mew, Dodge it and Thunderbolt!"

Mew leaped to the side as the sizzling bolt singed her fur on her tail. With a less-than-happy snarl the leaped on Kingler's back and shot a bolt of energy through it.

"NOOO! Kingler! Crabhammer!"

"Mew, finish it! Body Slam!"

Kingler was quick enough to slam a heavy claw into Mew, but not agile enough to dodge the cat's Body Slam attack.

"No! Kingler return! How are your pokemon so strong??" He yelled into the speaker.

"Training."

"Go, Charizard!"

"Go, Tassadar!"

"Wow, two amazingly strong pokemon in a novice tournament! This is unbelievable!"

"Charizard, slash!"

"Tassadar, Psychic

Charizard looked back at Ash and snorted black smoke, showing his contempt for his own trainer. He looked back at the Alakasam and, seeing as it was a worthy opponent, decided to fight . . . his own way.

"Alaaakasam!"

Before the huge lizard could pull off a move, Tassadar had it pinned to the floor with psychic. The fire beast roared in anger, blasting spurts of blue-white flames onto the icy ground. This was his mistake. The flames and the heat of his body melted the ice and Charizard fell through with a splash.

"No! Charizard!"

Charizard thrashed about in pain and fear, sending up plumes of boiling water from the puddle. With a mighty roar, he threw himself onto the ice, panting as he did.

He can't fight. Tassadar said into Ash's mind. The Alakasam didn't want to harm the Charizard further.

"Aaah! Where's Mewtwo??" Ash panicked, thinking the psychic voice was that of the feared Mewtwo.

"It's my Alakasam, you weirdo. And he has a point. Charizard can't fight anymore." Sarie said, hands on hips.

right. Return it. Tassadar pointed a spoon at the Charizard, healing it as Ash returned it.

"Wow! Pokemon compassion! That Charizard is out of the battle!"

"Ash, use your starting pokemon and I'll use mine." Sarie said into the speaker at the front of her battle platform.

"Fine! Your loss! Go, Pikachu!"

"Return, Tassadar. Go, Nidoqueen!"

"Pikachu, thunder attacks won't work! Use your double team now!"

Sarie, startled by this new bit of strategy, almost ordered the wrong attack.

"Nida, re-cover the water with ice so you don't fall in! Blizzard!"

Nida blasted the entire battle area with a thick sheet of ice, taking out nearly all of pikachu's decoys. Pikachu, however, seemed to be quite fast. It dodged the streaming ice shards, leaping in and out of the rocks surrounding the ice pond.

"That's it, Pikachu! Now to start attacking! Use the attack I showed you how to use on Hitmonchan! Mega Punch!"

"Nida, earthquake won't work on this ice! Use your Strength and throw the ice!"

Pikachu was surprisingly fast and smashed a small fist into Nida's jaw, knocking her backwards a few feet and cracking the ice. Nida let out a low, menacing growl and grabbed a piece of the newly broken ice and threw it at the small electric rat. Pikachu couldn't dodge this time, and was smashed beneath the heavy ice shard.

"Pikachu! Light Screen!"

"Nida, Surf!"

Pikachu lit up the arena with a sheet of light, guarding itself from many special attacks. Nida snarled and flipped a surfboard into the water and leaped onto it, riding the wave into Pikachu. Pikachu stifled a scream as its small, helpless body was tossed into Ash's battle platform by the waves. The brave mouse refused to give up for it's master.

Sarie was taken aback by this creature's devotion and it's determination. She knew she had to end this quickly or else watch the creature suffer. She hated pikachus, but this particular one had gained her respect, even if the smelly little thing wouldn't evolve.

"Nida, finish it off! Body Slam!"

"Pikachuuuu! Noooo!" Ash screamed as Nida threw herself at the creature. Before she could attack, though, a red beam of light encircled the pikachu and returned it to its pokeball. Nida gave a cry of horror and fell through the ice into the freezing cold, deadly liquid below.

"Nida! Return!"

"And both trainers have recalled their last pokemon! It's a draw! Both will go onto the next competition!" The announcer cried.

"Good job, Ash. Ya proved me wrong." Sarie said into the speaker. 

"You too. I hope we get to battle again!" Ash said, his pikachu on his shoulder. Before walking down the stairs, Sarie sent out Tassadar. 

That was interesting. He said, staring at Ash.

Yeah, was it ever. He's one heck of a fighter! If his pikachu had evolved, I might have lost.

Next time don't be so cocky. Don't return your pokemon until they faint or are at a disadvantage.

Thanks, I'll think about it. Sarie said, patting Tassadar's shoulder.

"Good job, Sarie!" Beth said, smiling.

"Yeah, that was intense! If Nida hadn't fallen through that ice, you would have won!" Adnap said.

"He's tough. Tougher than his friends." Taro mused.

"Right. Brock was easy, but then again he might be out of practice."

"Yeah, I figured." Sarie said, pushing her red-brown hair out of her eyes. She loved her hair. It was so shiny.

He's staring at you.

Sarie looked at Alec, who was indeed Staring at each her. Both blushed awkwardly, turning away.

"Hehe, so Adnap's not the only one with a crush, eh?" Beth said, poking Sarie in the ribs with her elbow.

"Oh be quiet!" Sarie said, shoving Beth away. She giggled. "He is kinda cute, though."

"Ha!"

**Chapter 39**

**Radic and Red, Master Trainers**

"Who's Richie Flash?" Beth asked as the five trainers ordered a quick lunch in KFD, or Kentucky Fried Dodrio. KFD didn't really serve Dodrio, of course.

"Well, good luck. Hope he's not someone tough. It would be a shame to see you out on the first round." Sarie said, taking a big bite of a KFD chicken sandwich.

"Yeah, even Alec got past the first round." Taro mumbled.

"Hey! I'm a scientist! And by analyzing the skill of your opponent and your own skill, I'd say it'll be you who will get out on the first round." Alec sniggered.

"Dictionary mouth." Taro whispered.

"Break it up!" Adnap said, frowning at the two.

"Always count on Adnap to stop a fight! Good job, Adnap!" Sarie cheered.

"Thanks."

"All right, Beth's battle is next at 3:00. We've got some time to kill, so let's go shopping!"Adnap suggested.

"Let's!" Beth agreed.

"Indeed!"

"Girls."

"Shut it, Taro."

"You shut it!"

"Break it up!!"

The marketplace in the pokemon village was a sight to see. Everything from Pokemon T-shirts to old trophies were on display for sale. Sarie bought a Nidoqueen shirt, Beth got a Raichu hat, Taro got a Tauros horn sharpener, Adnap got some Vileplume perfume, and Alec bought a pricy pokedex programmer package which came with a pokedex-to-computer link cable, software to input info into a pokedex, and a special pokedex cover. 

"Hmm, do you think Stryka would like something?" Sarie asked, thinking of her dodrio who rarely got presents.

"I dunno, send her out and see." Beth suggested.

"Go, Stryka!" Sarie let out the Dodrio, turning a few heads. Dodrios were not very often seen in the pokemon leagues for their bad rep and imagined weaknesses.

"Look, Takachan, a dodrio like ya!" Said a boy, around the same age as Sarie.

"Who are you?" Sarie asked the boy.

"My name's Radic. What's yours?"

"I'm Sarie. Nice to meet ya. What a nice dodrio! What's his name?"

"He's Takachan. What's your Dodrio's name?"

"Stryka."

"Cool."

"I've got a Blastois, Raichu, Ninetails, Persian, and Parasect too." Said Radic, eager to show off his pokemon's abilities.

"I've got a Raichu and persian, too! I've also got a Nidoqueen and Alakasam. What to see 'em?"

"Sure!"

"Come out everyone!" Sarie sent out all five of her pokemon, including the freshly healed Nida.

Who is he? Tassadar asked.

His name's Radic.

"You're a psychic, aren't you? You're eyes are glowing." Radic stated.

"You're observant. Yeah, I'm psychic. This here is Tassadar, my psychic pokemon. He can basically take down anything that Nida or Mew can't. By the way, this is my starting pokemon, Nida." Sarie said, scratching behind Nida's ears.

"This is Accident, my Blastois. He's my starting pokemon."

"Why is he named Accident?"

"Long story."

"Hey, do you want to battle?" Sarie asked, recalling all of her pokemon except Mew, Nida, and Tassadar into their pokeballs.

"Of course! How about a six on six match?" Radic asked, turning his cap backwards.

"Haha, he'll lose. Hi, Radic! It's the world famous pokemon loser, Radic!" Said another boy, the same age as Radic.

"Red! Why are you here?" Radic exclaimed, staring at the other boy.

"I'm in the pokemon leagues too, ya know. I just won my first battle, did you win yet?" Red sneered.

"For your information I did win!"

"Haha, prolly against a loser like yourself!"

"Excuse me, could we get on with the battle? I need ta go watch my sister's battle in a bit." Sarie interrupted the boy's argument.

"All right, if Red here would get off my back! Go, Accident!"

"Go, Nida!"

"Accident, Hydro Pump!"

"Nida, thunder!"

Nida, who was surprisingly faster than the Blastois, pulled off a powerful Thunder attack that sent the water pokemon spinning on its shell. Accident pulled himself upright and, growling low in his throat, blasted a high-pressure jet of water at Nida. Nida, being half ground, was weak to the Blastois's attack and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Nida! Are you ok?" Sarie asked, placing a hand on her nidoqueen.

"Accident, finish it! Surf!"

"Nida, Dig it!"

Nida dove underneath the ground just as the Blastois attacked with a powerful Surf. Accident looked around with a puzzled look, searching for his opponent. Just then, Nida came bursting from the ground, crashing into Accident with a rage. Accident's shell cracked on the bottom, but the Blastois stood ready to fight still.

"Nida, Take Down!"

"Accident, Skull Bash!"

Nida rammed into Accident's tough shell, cracking it further and bruising her skull in the process. Accident grunted softly in pain before pulling his head into his shell, preparing for the attack.

"Nida, finish it with another thunder!"

"Accident, now!"

Nida leaped towards the Blastois, but was caught a hefty blow to the stomach by the big beast's head. It caught her off guard, and she fell to the floor, winded and hurt badly.

"All right, you can have this round. Nida, return! Go, Helia!" Saire returned Nida, hoping the poison pin pokemon was Ok.

"Accident, Earthquake!"

"Helia, Thunderbolt!"

Helia was defiantly faster and shocked Accident into a faint before the water-type could even think of attacking. Radic returned a scorched and burned Accident to his pokeball and sent out his own Raichu, Nova.

"Helia, use Mega Kick now!"

"Nova, Mega Punch!"

Helia slammed a hard paw into Nova's stomach, knocking the wind out of her opponent. Nova grimaced and retaliated with a Mega Punch that sent Helia reeling.

"That's it, Nova! Now quick attack!"

"Helia, Hyper beam!"

Helia leaped aside as Nova ran towards her, intent on knocking her backwards. The Raichu spun around on her foot, braced herself in the dirt, and shot a beam of energy at Nova, knocking her backwards into Radic's leg. 

"Raaai!"

"Hang in there, Nova! Body Slam now!"

"Helia! No!"

Helia's legs buckled as Nova bashed her, sending shockwaves through her small body. Helia, worn out after her attack, fell to the ground in a small, sad heap.

"Helia! Return! Go, Mew! Body slam!"

Mew hurled herself onto Nova, smashing the mouse pokemon into the ground and fainting it.

"Nova! No! Return! Go, Ruby!"

"Mew, Screech!"

"Ruby, slash!"

Mew was a very, very fast cat, but all of Radic's pokemon were at higher levels than Sarie's, so Ruby attacked first. Using her long, razor-sharp claws, Ruby slashed Mew from ear to hindquarters, the cut going over an inch deep. Mew screeched in pain and nearly fell, but refused to give up. The blood running freely onto the ground made the earth slippery, but Mew kept her foothold and screamed at Ruby, lowering the other cat's defense greatly. 

"Ruby, finish it! Bite attack!"

"Mew, Body slam!"

Powered by adrenalin and the lust for victory, Mew dodged Ruby's Bite and laughed insanely as the other Persian's snout hit the ground, then slammed herself onto Ruby's back, breaking her left front paw. Ruby was stunned from the impact and rolled over, her limp paw dragging on the ground.

"That's it, Mew! Now finish it with slash!"

"Ruby, No!"

Mew dug her own claws into Ruby, gashing the feline straight down her back. Ruby gave a final scream and fainted.

"Ruby! Return! Go, Takachan! Drill Peck!"

"Mew!"

Takachan swiftly struck Mew with its three swirling beaks, finishing the work that Ruby had begun. Mew fainted.

"Mew! Return! Go, Stryka!"

"Takachan, Fly!"

"Stryka, Fly!"

Both dodrios flew high into the sky, glaring and screaming at each other, testing dominance. Without a command from either trainer, they began to attack each other furiously in an aerial battle. Each head beat up the other, and claws fought claws. In the end, both Takachan and Stryka fell to the ground, fainting on impact.

"Return!"

"Return!"

Both trainers stood, glaring at the other, thinking hard of how to gain the upper hand. Both though of their pokemon and the injuries they had sustained, and both were angry at the other for harming their pokemon.

"Go, Kitsune!"

"Go, Powerplant!"

Although Sarie was a psychic, she never used her powers to cheat, and therefore never saw the ninetails coming. Now she was at a horrible disadvantage and knew the battle would be short.

"Kitsune, Fire Blast!"

"Powerplant, Leech seed!"

As Sarie predicted, Kitsune was faster. Powerplant fell to the fire fox's attack, the ultimate fire attack. The Venusaur stood no chance.

"Return! Go, Tassadar!"

"Kitsune, quick attack!"

"Tassadar, Psychic!"

Tassadar knew how to destroy minds, and was deeply hurt by his friend's pain. He did not like to fail his friends, and knew all their loss would be for nothing if he did not win. He knew he could strike fear into the hears and minds of the boy and his pokemon, but instead of a show of power, all he said was, I will not let this pain go unpunished. It was so quiet after that statement had been placed into the ninetails's and boy's minds that you could hear a pin drop. Before Radic could even tell an attack was going on, ninetails had fainted. Tassadar had used a special attack that rarely ever showed in his victims. The only sign of the attack was a slight yellow glow in his eyes and around his spoons.

"Kitsune, no! Return! Go, Calima!"

Tass, this could be bad. Really bad. Sarie said mentally into Tassadar's mind.

It is bug. I am psychic. I see the weakness.

Use the recovery tactic. It may be our only hope.

"Tassadar, Toxic!"

"Calima, Spore!"

Tassadar spat the toxic acid all over the Parasect's body just as the sleeping spores passed over Tassadar. The bug reeled from the poison as Tassadar flopped down in the grass and Mew's blood, asleep.

"Calima, Leech Life!"

Wake up!

Slee-e-e-ee-ep...

Calima sunk both claws into Tassadar's shoulders, draining the life from the Alakasam. Tassadar thrashed about wildly in his sleep as his hit points went lower and lower, the claws still draining life from him.

"No... Tassadar! Psychic!" Sarie cried as two red marks slowly formed on her shoulders, her psychic connection to the Alakasam giving her the same wounds as he had.

Sleep..... Tassadar gave up trying to wake up. His head thudded into the grass, his whole body in faint. Sarie fell to her knees and returned Tassadar to his pokeball, feeling stupid for not packing a revive in her bag. Radic knelt beside Calima and gave her an antidote, silently thanking her for her work. Calima made small chittering noises of happiness.

"Good fight, Radic. Good luck in the leagues." Sarie said, shaking Radic's hand. Her shoulders hurt terribly and her head was splitting, but she couldn't be uncourteous or unkind.

"Thanks. You did really well yourself!" Radic said, returning Calima. Red snorted derisively in the background.

"Hah, that was no match. Both of you are born losers. Pardon my rudeness, but I have some business to attend to." Red sneered, walking with head high towards one of the hotels.

"Don't mind him. He and I are rivals. Do you have a rival?" Radic asked.

Sarie looked up at Radic as she placed a band-aid on her shoulder. "I sure do! Her name is Krad. She's not much of a rival, though." She sniggered, remembering her previous encounters with the snobbish brat trainer.

"Will Beth Burts and Richie Flash please report to the rock field now!" the loudspeaker blared, causing Beth and Friends to stop what they were doing and head quickly towards the rock stadium.

"Gotta go, see you later!" Sarie said to Radic. She let out all of her pokemon, who were dead tired.

Tass, could ya use recover on all of us? Sarie asked Tassadar.

Aye. Tassadar, who was now strong enough to use his attacks, used the move recover on himself, Sarie, and his five friends. After being healed, the six and their trainer followed Beth towards the field and a truly stunning match.

**Chapter 40**

**Fury**

"Here we go . . . " Beth mumbled as she stepped into the arena. The sun had passed its zenith and had begun to sink slowly towards the horizon. Bathed in the glow of the afternoon sun, Beth faced her opponent in a fight that she had waited her whole life to win.

"Red trainer Beth Burts is battling the blue trainer, Richie Flash! Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Chester!"

"Go, Sparky!"

Raichu faced Raichu, cheek sacks buzzing, tails whipping, eyes glowing. Neither would give any mercy, and utter hatred was the order of the day between the two. 

"Chester, Mega Kick!"

"Sparky, Quick Attack!"

With an angry growl, Sparky threw himself at Chester, knocking the other Raichu to the ground. Chester retaliated with a mighty mega kick to Sparky's stomach, winding the electric rat. 

"Sparky, Body Slam!"

"Chester, Hyperbeam!"

Sparky proved himself to be stronger and faster and used his speed to smash Chester into Beth's battle platform. Chester stood, blood trickling from between his lips. With a cry of rage, he blasted Sparky backwards into Richie's platform with hyper beam. Sparky gave a groan of pain, but refused to give up. With a snarl of rage, he smashed his head into Chester's leg, snapping it.

"Chester! Thunder!"

"Sparky, finish it!"

Chester gathered all his strength and leaped out of the way just as Sparky came crashing into a rock just behind him. With a mad laugh, Chester thunder attacked the other Raichu. Sparky fell with a heavy thud onto the rocks, his will to fight gone.

"Return, Sparky! Go, Zippo! Fire Blast!"

"Chesteeeeeeeeerrr! Nooo! Return! Go, Bubblebeamer!" Beth cried, tears in her eyes. Chester's pain was something that hurt her very much.

"Zippo, Dig underground!"

"Bubblebeamer, Withdraw!"

Bubble pulled his head and arms into his shell as the Charizard dove underneath the rocky ground, spraying both trainers with rock dust. After a few tense moments, Zippo re-appeared underneath Bubblebeamer, breaking the Blastois's shell. Bubblebeamer rolled a few feet before dazedly standing up on a rocky outcropping. He attempted to retaliate with a surf attack, but Zippo's hefty slash across the face came sooner. With a groan of agony, Bubblebeamer fell to the floor, too wounded to fight. Beth recalled her Blastois, disbelief in her eyes. The announcer did little to help.

"Oh, a Charizard has taken out a Blastois! I've never seen anything like this before!"

Beth was about to send out Waterpup to fight, Moonstone's pokeball opened up first.

"Clef, fable! Clefablefable!" Moonstone cried, hugging Beth. 

"You want to avenge Bubble and Chester's fainting? Ok, then! Go, Moonstone!"

"The red trainer has a death wish! Clefable versus Charizard! This must be a last resort!" The announcer cried.

"Zippo, Dig!"

"Moonstone, Metronome!"

Moonstone dodged several large chunks of falling rocks, then began twitching her fingers back and forth. With a whoosh of air and a flap of tiny pink wings, Moonstone flew into the air high above the crowd. With a wild cheer, the audience stood up and clapped furiously for the Clefable. None of them liked the announcer, and everyone wanted him to be wrong.

"Zippo, not yet!!!" Richie cried desperately, but Zippo had already broken through the rocky surface. 

"Moonstone, NOW!" Beth screamed as Moonstone dove in a flash towards the Charizard, holding her sharp little claws outward. With a cry of victory, she smashed Zippo's head into a rock, causing major damage.

"Zippo, Fire blast!"

"Moonstone, Bubblebeam!"

Moonstone dodged the searing bolt of flame and blasted a stream of bubbles at Zippo, fainting the Charizard in moments.

"Wow! Charizard is down!"

"Return, zippo! Gooooo, Happy!"

"Moonstone, Blizzard!"

"Happy, Psychic!"

Happy the butterfree tried to dodge the streaming ice but was hit with several huge chunks and fainted as quickly as it had come out.

"The Red Trainer has won!"

The crowd stood up and screamed their cheers, waving banners about wildly. Richie hung his head, but still walked up to Beth, offering his hand.

"Great battle!" He said, raising his head. Beth could see the tears glistening in the corners of his eyes and said, "You were great. It was luck that I won."

"Nah. You had equal-level pokemon. If happy had been better trained... but ya know, someone's gotta lose for the others to win. Thanks for a tense battle! I'll watch ya and cheer for ya!" Richie said, patting Beth on the back.

"Thanks, Richie." Beth saw that Richie was a true master trainer, even if he had lost. He had the heart of one, anyway.

**Chapter 41**

**Taro Leans that brute strength really does win!**

"All right, my turn." Taro growled, tightening the headband more firmly around his tousled hair. He entered the water stadium, many glares from Cerulean City trainers telling him to go back. He glared right back, refusing to give up and let Misty win. He had beaten her once, he'd do it again.

"The red trainer, Taro, will be battling the blue trainer, Misty Waterflower from Cerulean. Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Starmie!"

"Go, Tauros!"

"Tauros, Thunder!"

"Starmie, Psychic!"

Tauros turned his head from the harsh psychic blow, his brain splitting from the internal shockwaves. With a bellow of rage, Tauros reared up and, following his instincts rather than Taro's orders, bashed a hoof into Starmie's gem center. Starmie, who had an extremely low defense, reeled from the blow. Taro realized that his Tauros was right in thinking of the physical attack and planned a totally new strategy.

"Tauros, Take Down!"

"Starmie, Recover!"

Tauros was swifter this time and slammed his massive bulk into the Star-shaped pokemon. Starmie reeled and fainted into the water just as Tauros fell to his knees. Both trainers returned their pokemon, rage evident in their eyes.

"Go, Seadra!"

"Go, Tar!"

"Seadra, Hydro Pump!"

"Tar, Body Slam!"

Although Tar was badly injured by the Seadra's water attack, he wasn't weak enough to faint. With an oozy cry of anger, the Muk covered Seadra in slime as he body slammed the unfortunate seahorse pokemon. Seadra gave an angry cry as its body froze up, paralyzed to the spot.

"Yes! Tar, we've got it now! Sludge!"

"Seadra, Quick Attack!"

Seadra summed up its strength and smashed itself into Tar, leaving a small dent in the behemoth sludge monster's side. Tar retaliated with sludge, fainting the Seadra.

"No! Return, Seadra! Goooo, GOLDUCK! Psychic!"

"Tar, return! Go, Chip!"

"Golduck, slash!"

"Chip, Spike Cannon!"

Golduck cautiously approached the huge, deadly, well armored Cloyster and extended three small, sharp, deadly claws. It waited, watching the Cloyster for any signs of it opening its shell. When a few moments had passed, Golduck slashed three deep scores into Chips's shell. Chip barely felt it and as soon as Golduck stepped within rage, the wily Cloyster let loose with a bombard of razor-sharp needle spines, strait into Golduck's leg. Golduck reeled and fell into the water, knowing its only hope was in its own medium. The Cloyster followed, still shooting spikes at the duck pokemon.

"Golduck, Thunder now!" 

"Chip, Aurora Beam!"

Taro had only a split second to figure out how to stop Golduck from fainting Chip, but he came through amazingly with a plan. In order to keep Golduck from electrocuting Chip, some sort of wall had to be made. Ice would keep the thunder out.

Chip blasted a freezing beam of ice at Golduck, covering the water top with ice and blocking the thunder. Golduck, who was running out of energy and breath, panicked and desperately tried to break through the ice, but failed and fainted. Chip, who had learned compassion from his master, saw that Golduck would suffocate if without oxygen, so he broke the ice and lifted Golduck onto the crust. At that moment the Golduck stopped playing dead and landed a Thunder directly into Chip's system, instantly fainting the shell pokemon. Taro let his mouth drop open in surprise, fury, and sadness. He slowly raised the pokeball to return Chip, his eyes beginning to water. How could he lose?

"And the Red Trainer has lost! Misty is the winner!"

"No!" Misty shouted, completely freezing the audience in place. Taro looked up, wiping a grubby hand across his nose. What was Misty doing? "He won! Golduck would have fainted if Cloyster had left him! It was only 'cause Golduck cheated that I won. Give the victory to him, he needs it more than I do!" Misty shouted to the announcer. After a moment of complete silence, the entire audience leaped off their chairs, screaming and cheering wildly for the noble act by the Gym Leader. Amongst the cheers and blaring announcer, no one could hear Taro mumbling thanks to his pokemon. No one had to. It was his own private moment, and nothing would spoil it.

"Dang! I thought you were gone there for a minute!" Beth cheered as the five walked back to the cabin.

"Yeah, so did I." Taro sighed, still stunned form his near loss.

"Haha, I had no doubts!" Adnap said.

"She wouldn't..." Sarie mumbled to Beth.

"What was that?" Adnap asked.

"Oh nothing..." Sarie said, whistling a nameless tune.

"You know, can we all just get along?" Alec asked.

"Shut up!" Everyone cried, laughing. "We do get along!"


	3. Chapters 46-The End

Chapter 46

**Oops...**

Sarie took in a deep breath as the fans in the stadium cheered for her. She and Beth had become favorites. 

Gary Oak had a rep for being mean. He also had a rep for owning rare and powerful pokemon, owing to the fact that his grandfather was Prof. Oak.

Now favorite met privileged for a match to remember.

"Gary, you beat my friend. So now I'm gonna have to beat you." Sarie smiled at Gary.

"Why's that, loser?" Gary sneered.

"A little word called 'retribution.'" Sarie's smile became an angry snarl as she raised Tassadar's pokeball above her head.

"Go, Flareon!"

"Go, Tassadar!"

Flames faced psychic as the two pokemon faced each other down, snarling and growling, circling, testing power.

"Flareon, Fire Blast!"

"Tassadar, Psychic!"

Flareon was thrown sky high as Tassadar let fly his powers. The Fox like pokemon howled in pain as Tassadar crushed her mind. Flareon shook her head, crouched low in pain, ears drooping. With an anguished moan, she fell, fainted.

"Return, Flareon! Go, Arcanine!"

"Tassadar, Return! Go, Char!"

Char made his appearance, smiling at finally being able to fight. He flexed his claws, snorted a puff of black smoke, and smiled deviously at the dog pokemon who stood before him.

(Thank you for giving me such an easy opponent, Sarie.) Char smiled.

"No problem, Char. Use your power and fight like a daemon!" Sarie said, patting her Charizard's head. Char took this literally, and by the time he was done with the Arcanine, there wasn't much Arcanine left. Gary returned his pokemon with a disgusted look on his face.

"Go, nidoking!"

"Char, return!" Sarie attempted to return her Charizard, but he dodged the beam and snatched the pokeball from Sarie's hand. 

(Let me go out fighting... if I go out, that is.) Char said, returning the pokeball to Sarie's hand.

"Go ahead, big guy. Give it all you got!" Sarie shouted. Char nodded and snorted contemptuously at the nidoking.

"Nidokiiiing!" Gary's pokemon cried, driving his long, sharp horn deep into Char's thigh. 

"Chaaaaaaaaar!" Charizard snarled, bringing his knife-like claws crashing down onto the Nidoking's skull. 

"King!" Nidoking smashed his tail into Char, bowling him over. Char roared in agony as Nidoking tore into his back with his horn.

"ChaAAAAARRR!" Char took to the skies, spitting flaming fireballs at Nidoking. The whole audience felt the searing heat as one fireball flew off course and over the stadium wall. Char didn't care what he hit, as long as he killed the Nidoking.

Nidoking borrowed underground, then burst up, jamming his horn again into Char's leg. Char stepped down, burying the horn further into his leg, but snapping it off in the process. Nidoking screeched in anger as blood spouted from the broken horn end all over Char's foot and leg. Char gave a growl of satisfaction and knocked out the nidoking with one smack of his mighty tail. Using his teeth, char yanked the horn out and spat it scornfully at Nidoking. The horn hit the poison pin pokemon on the shoulder, creating another slash in the purple hide.

"Char, return!" Sarie motioned for her Charizard to stand at the foot of her platform.

"The nidoking is down.. Argg!" The announcer was flung backwards as Nidoking's massive paw smacked him in the chest. With a grunt of surprise, Char turned from his master to the Nidoking who would not lay down and die. He furiously rammed his head into Nidoking's chest, but the nidoking barely flinched. Instead, he grabbed the Charizard's head and smashed it into the ground.

"ChaaaaaariZAAAAAAAARD!" Char roared, flapping his wings and flying high into the dusky sky. With snarls of rage, he flung fireballs in every direction, causing widespread panic amongst the spectators. They ran from the stadium as Char's fireballs made enormous dents in the stands and floor. One hit the nidoking square in the chest, knocking the beast to the floor. Sarie signaled Char to come back, but he could not see her.

Char, you won! Come back before you blow up indigo island! Saire said psychically to Char.

(Sorry. Battle rage, you understand.) Char said, standing beside Sarie.

"Sarie has won the match... but to what cost?" The stand in announcer cried.

"You two, get down here!" An indigo official raged.

"Yes sir." Sarie stepped down and walked towards the furious man. Gary did the same. 

"You've nearly destroyed the stadium! This'll cost millions to repair!" He spat

"Sorry, sir." Sarie mumbled.

"Have you got millions?" The man asked.

"No sir."

"I suppose you think you'll have to work it off?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Well, you won't. But your battle will be delayed for a while." The man said, glaring at her.

"Sorry, sir."

"You two, go back to your hotels. Watch your Charizard, he's dangerous!"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Gary shouted angrily.

"Your Nidoking wounded our ref!" The man said.

"Her Charizard busted the stadium!"

"Shut it and go home!" He snarled.

"Fine! My grand dad's gonna see that you're fired!"

"He can't, he's only a professor!"

"Yeah, we'll see!" And Gary stalked off.

"Sorry, sir."

"Don't worry, just don't do it again." The man said, walking back to the announcer's booth. He shook his head at the massive craters. This would take several weeks to fix.

Sarie patted Char's head and returned him, then marched off towards the pokemon center where her friends were waiting.

"That was intense! Did you get fined?" Beth asked Sarie.

"Nope. Just got a warning. I hope we'll get to battle soon, though. Wonder how long it'll take to fix?" Sarie mused aloud.

(If it takes more than three weeks I might be back in.) Nida said, patting her round belly.

"Oh I see. They're due in two weeks and you think I'll let you fight with a bunch of kids to look after? Forget it!" Sarie said, smiling.

(Poo. I want to battle again.)

"Well, you'll have to wait. You'll fight again soon enough." 

**Chapter 47**

**One week**

For three very board trainers, several weeks with no battles to attend seemed pure torture. There was nothing to do but sit around and do nothing. Several times during the week one of them would go out to train their pokemon, but after a while that, too, was boring. Both Beth and Sarie's pokemon seemed to be at their limit and could only be trained further in special areas, such as water resistance and muscle power. Their levels were at their maximum. 

It was on one such training outing that Tassadar discovered something that would change his training forever.

It started normally enough. Sarie had taken her pokemon to the lake to swim and toughen up. Stryka had mastered the art of flying just over the water's surface and had invented an attack that consisted of her creating waves with her wings. It was called waterwing by Stryka. Nida had mastered the use of Surf and now practiced it, under the supervision of Sarie, in the shallows of the lake. Mew had learned bubblebeam, and Chester had found out that splashing your opponent with water made thundershock more effective. Powerplant figured out how to absorb water to heal himself. Tassadar used his psychic powers to create whirlpools and waves in a move known as 'technique invention'. Sarie and he ad been working on it for a while, and Tassadar was almost a master at it. 

Watch this. Tassadar grinned, whirling his spoons in shining circles. The water on the lake began swirling, and soon the entire water body was twirling into a rippling likeness of a leaping gyrados. Sarie applauded.Cool! Now, can you use that to attack? Sarie asked.

Tassadar was suddenly alert, his ears perked to capture all sounds. Shh, wait here. I heard something. I'll be back. Tassadar crept into the trees, silent as a stalking persian. Sarie motioned for her pokemon to come closer, and they huddled together, listening, for several minutes. Sarie sensed Tassadar's return, and watched for him. He stepped from a thorny rose bush carrying something.

What's that? Sarie asked, approaching her friend.

Shh, he's asleep now. Tassadar held out the small form of a very tiny, very young baby abra.

Aww, he's so cue! Sarie smiled, touching the baby's foot. The Abra yawned and opened his eyes, which were very strange. Sarie noticed that instead of the deep purple that even young abras had as their eye color, this baby had green eyes. He blinked them sleepily and snuggled back into Tassadar's arms.

Adult Abras sleep nearly 90% of the day. This little guy'll prolly sleep 99% of the day. He's no more than a few days old. I wonder where his mommy and daddy are? Tassadar wondered.

"Do Alakasam parents share the duty of caring for the baby?" Sarie asked, speaking aloud.

Yes, they do. Alakasam parents care for the baby together until he or she is a few months old, then the gender of the child decides who cares for it. Mothers take females, Fathers take Males. This one's a Male. I didn't sense any other Alakasams at all, nor did I sense abras or kadabras. For some reason, this one's alone. Tassadar explained.

(Well then, you will care for him.) Nida said.

Me? I'm a fighter, I can't take care of him. Tassadar protested.

(Look.) Nida said as the baby abra wrapped a tiny paw around one of Tassadar's spoons. He yawned again and burrowed himself into Tassadar's mustaches. (He thinks you're his papa.)

"Looks like you're stuck, Tass. A baby Abra needs an adult to show him how to live, and this baby won't survive long alone." Sarie said, stroking the baby's head.

All right, All right, I'll take him. I suppose it would bother me forever if I left him. Tassadar said, putting the baby over one padded shoulder.

"Now he needs a name." Sarie said.

His name is Kyronn. Tassadar said.

"Kyle for short. Kyronn is too long for a little baby." Sarie said.

"Abwaaaaaa..." The little one yawned again.

"He's so cuuute!" Sarie said, stroking Kyle's head.

All right, Kyle needs sleep. Sarie, hand me your backpack. Tassadar took the backpack and placed the baby gently inside. He wore the pack on his back and began trudging towards the cabin. The others followed.

When they got back to the cabin, a chorus of 'ooh's and 'ah's followed. Everyone thought the baby Abra was adorable, which he was of course. Everyone loved the way he said 'abwa' instead of 'abra', and they loved his beautiful green eyes. There were some odd glances when Tassadar told them his son's name was Kyronn, but nobody argued. After all, his own name was Tassadar, an odd name in itself. Although Sarie had chosen that name, Tassadar had later told her that it was his name beforehand, he had just psychically transmitted it to her.

Little Kyronn needs some sleep. Tassadar said, bringing the baby up to Sarie's room.

"Where's he gonna sleep?" Sarie asked.

Why, next to my blow-up chair, of course. Tassadar said. His blow-up chair had been a gift from Sarie for his victory against their first opponent.

"The floor is hard, though." Sarie protested, leaping up the stairs.

Shh, he's asleep. Tassadar indicated a pile of blankets, on which the little Kyle was sleeping peacefully. Sarie sighed and kneeled next to him.

"He is cute. I wonder what became of his mommy and daddy?" Sarie wondered aloud.

I think I can look into his memories. I'll project them directly to you, ok? I would let you look yourself, but two of us might hurt him. Tassadar said, placing a spoon on Kyronn's head. Sarie's vision began to blur, a white mist covering her senses. As the mist cleared, she saw, smelled, and felt what the baby Abra had felt before his parents disappeared.

_Warm, love, mommy. Strong, safe, Daddy. Smell.... smell new flowers, berries. See... see green and leaves and trees. So this is what it's like to be alive!_

Sarie realized this was the baby's life right after he had been born. The images blurred again as they traveled to the baby's next chain of memories.

_Going, walking, Daddy carrying me. Sense... happiness? No, Sadness? Fear? Fear and sadness. No happiness. Why? See dark shapes, big purple and grey... pink with shell... small pink... yellow, sleepy, sense psychic powers. But muted, why? Not so strong. Mommy fear now. Man and Woman come, black cloths, hit mommy, daddy with club. Leave me on ground. Why? Mommy, daddy on ground, red on head, why? What is this red? Man, woman put black collars, leashes on mommy, daddy. Why? So many questions... sleep and think. Mommy and daddy wake me later. Sleep and think..._

Darkness filled Sarie's mind, but she could still fell the salt tears that dripped slowly from her eyes as her heart went out to the orphan.

_Wake again, not see mommy, daddy. They say, you be good. Stay, wait. We come back. They come? Why? Daddy come... no, not daddy. 'Nother Alakasam. He look at me, say name Tassadar. Pick me up. Safe, warm again. Sleep again, safe, warm, happy. Mommy, daddy safe too, I'm safe. They be safe. Hope they stay safe._

Sarie saw out of her own eyes again, her vision blurred by tears. Next to her, Tassadar leaned his domed head against the wall, tears dripping from his eyes as well. He wiped a paw across his snout and looked at the young one in the blanket wad. With a careful paw he covered the little one up again with blankets. 

**Chapter 48**

**Broken Tradition**

The week slowly dragged by until Sunday, when the five trainers received some distressing news.

"Mr. Diego was on the phone. The stadium will be closed for another three weeks." Sarie said, flopping down on the couch in disgust.

"You mean we're stuck here for another three weeks with nothing to do?" Beth asked incredulously.

"Well, I'm not sitting here like a lump. Come on, Tassadar. Bring Kyle. We're going to the lake." Sarie said, trotting up the stairs to her room to pack.

"I'd go with ya, but I have to stay here. Nurse Joy gave me a temporary job at the center." Adnap apologized.

"I guess I'll stay here too." Taro said.

"I'm coming. I can't sit here for three weeks. Come on, Chester, time to get ready to go." Beth said.

"Umm.... I'll go." Alec offered.

"Good. All who are going, pack up. We leave in an hour. And be ready to battle a lot. This is a training expedition." Sarie said. The other two nodded and swiftly began packing their backpacks. Within 45 minutes, they had assembled outside the cabins, their pokemon waiting. Sleeping bags had been strapped to the backs of them and their owners carried backpacks full of canned food, pocket knives, rope, clothing, and matches, along with first aid and their other pokemon. Just in case, Sarie had brought along several high-quality ultra balls. The three were ready to go, and go they did.

"Ok. From now on, I'm in charge here. I know this lake, I know the way, and I have a plan. Ok with you all?" Sarie asked as she stopped Stryka near a water hole.

"It's clear, Ma'am." 

"Got it. Thanks, Ma'am."

"Ok, enough. Lets go. We've got a long way to go today." Sarie said, urging Stryka on at a medium pace. The others followed suit.

At around mid-day the three stopped at another small pond and ate lunch. It consisted of a sandwich apiece and a can of soda. They conversed about their plans as they ate.

"This is a training journey. We've got to teach our pokemon about survival." Sarie said as she finished her sandwich.

I know what I need to know. Tassadar said as he fed Kyle a formula of liquid macaroni and cheese.

"You can always benefit from some experience, Tassadar." Sarie said. She then turned to Alec. "You need another pokemon. Kabuteri won't work anymore. He's to wild." 

"Ok... where do I find a replacement and what will it be?" He asked.

"You'll know when you see it." She said. Just then, two large purple forms flew from a nearby strand of trees. They snarled and roared at each other, jousting with their long, purple horns. It was a pair of fighting nidokings.

"Dang! They're really going at it!" Beth exclaimed. The two males didn't notice the humans and nearly ran over them in their rage.

"Nida, they're saying something! What is it?" Sarie asked.

(The small male with no scar intruded on the large one's territory. The large one won't listen to apologies and is going to kill the other one. I think we should help him escape.) Nida said, staring fearfully at the two males. Suddenly the large one stopped, stood, and sniffed the air. He caught sight of Nida and grinned.

(Well now, me lassie, what 'av we 'ere?) He said, swaggering up to Nida. He shoved the humans aside and cornered Nida against a rock.

Nida snarled and raised the fur along her spine. (I ain't nobody's lassie, sir. I'm a trained pokemon.) She spat.

(Well now, ain't she the bold brassy maid? Chaa, you need some lessons in manners from me.) He said, cuffing Nida hard across the muzzle. In a flash of brown fluff, Stryka was upon the Nidoking, her beaks an inch from his eye.

(Chakkaaaa! Stay away, She's not for you!) The heads squawked in unison.

(Aye, yer a bold braw beastie, ye are! Take some 'o this!) The nidoking thrust his horn into Stryka's leg, shoving her backwards as he did. She was flung into a short tree and knocked unconscious.

"Oy, leave her alone!" Sarie screamed, running for the Nidoking. With a heavy paw stroke, Sarie was laid flat as well. Alec and Beth went down in a similar fashion. Tassadar came next, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Leave her alone. He said, his voice low and menacing.

(Ach, I donay think so! Take this, ye psychic!) The nidoking roared, blasting a beam of energy at Tassadar. Tassadar whimpered in pain as he clutched a broken shoulder.

(Now it's you and me, lassie! What say I take ye to me clan.) He said, dragging Nida towards the trees.

(You stop now.) Snarled the other Nidoking, neatly blocking the first's escape.

(Go awe a piece, I need te fix accommodations fer me new mate.) He snickered, shoving the other out of the way.

The younger male stood upright again and once again blocked the larger male's way. (In the name of my clan, small as it may be, I refuse to let you take this maid. I am Drakk, only son of Zarach, late leader of the Oak grove clan.) The younger one snarled, glaring at the larger male.

(Och, ye got a fine name, laddie. Drakk, 'eh? Well, I be Chazzak, and I say no lassie leaves me claws. Get on, ye young buck. Go scare some pidgys.) Chazzak laughed scornfully.

(Can you not see she has already taken a mate? She has children! Leave her be! Draaaaaaaaaaakk!) Roared Drakk, kicking Chazzak fiercely in the stomach. He shoved Nida to one side, taking Chazzak's blow full on. He gasped in pain as Chazzak's horn went full length into his arm. Shaking his head, he bullied Chazzak into a wall. With a mad bellow, Chazzak retaliated with another blow, this time to Drakk's thigh. Drakk fell over, terribly wounded. But as Chazzak plodded back over to Nida, some animal rage came over him. Throwing himself onto Chazzak's back he began mercilessly beating the back of his head, screaming at the top of his lungs, (I am Drakk! I will not be defeated! I will defend the weak! I will defend my honor! I will win!)

Chazzak fell to the ground, his horn burying itself into the dirt. With a final roar, he died. Drakk rolled off the dead Nidoking and dragged himself to Nida's side. He stared at her, his eyes full of pain.

(You are safe, fair maid.) He then collapsed, his life slowly seeping away.

Drakk opened his eyes to the sight of a young woman with very pink hair wearing a nurse's uniform. She pulled his eye open, shined a light into it, and turned to the three waiting humans.

"He's alive and stable at the moment. He has massive lacerations and a collapsed lung, but it looks like he'll be ok. It was really kind of you to do this for a wild pokemon." Nurse Joy said, shaking each trainer's hand.

Alec stepped forward quickly and said, "He's not wild. I own him." 

Drakk looked up at his new 'master'. The boy was young, only 14. He was not yet a proper trainer. But then again, Drakk wanted only a place to be safe. He didn't care if he never fought again. Happy in the choice of his new owner, Drakk once again fell asleep.

"Well, Mr. Science nerd, looks like you found your replacement." Beth said.

"Well, he wasn't happy wild." Alec explained.

"How did you know that?" Sarie asked.

"I spoke a bit to him the other day. I was on watch, remember? He came awake for a few minutes. I also studied his behavior. He didn't have a territory, no mate, no family, and all the other nidokings were too powerful for a young one like him to fight. He said he wants a master, as long as he'll be safe."

"Ah. I see."

"Very interesting, 'eh Nida?"

(Indeed.) Nida was standing next to the Nidoking's bed, tracing a blunt claw across one thin scar on Drakk's arm.

"Aww, isn't that sweet. Sarie and Alec, Nida and Drakk." Beth giggled. She ducked just in time to avoid a blow from Sarie.

"That's not funny!" She shouted.

"Shh, there are sick pokemon in here!" Nurse Joy raged.

"Sorry." Sarie whispered.

"Hehehe..."

"Be quiet Beth!"

"Sorry... hehe"

**Chapter 49**

**Opposite Born**

It took one full week for Drakk to recover fully. Even afterwards, he was weak. Alec cared for him very well and allowed him full run of the house. He didn't feel that it was right to contain a creature who was injured. He also felt that being free would help with Drakk's recovery. In a sense, it did, because wherever Drakk was, so was Nida, and she helped him recover more than any medicine or pill. Although the yet-to-be-born baby nidorans were not his, Drakk had become their father, and Nida didn't object.

The cabin was empty a lot during the third week as everyone was off at other activities. Adnap was still helping with the pokemon center, Taro was re-building the stadium, Beth was training Chester to surf, and Alec had science stuff to do. Sarie was usually at home, keeping a close eye on Nida. Her babies were due very, very soon. She also kept an eye on the recovering Drakk, although lately he didn't seem to need any watching. He instead was watching others, especially Nida.

Wednesday night everyone went to bed quite late after a good meal of cheese Linguini with fresh grated Parmesan cheese made by Tassadar and Kyle. Kyle actually did nothing but snooze in Tassadar's backpack while Tassadar himself cooked up several pots of the specialized Mac and cheese. Everyone agreed that it was the best tasting pasta they had ever had, due to the fact that Tassadar had hovered around the table waving a cheese-coated spoon in the face of anyone who didn't eat. His two favorite pokemon that night were Nida and Drakk, who each ate more than their share. Drakk to feed his recovering body, Nida to feed the six other mouths inside of her.

Late that night in the almost tangible silence Taro crept to the couch to sit. He couldn't sleep very well and had no idea why. Sometimes at home he experienced this lack of sleep, but that was usually due to some internal family struggles. Nothing was bothering him that he knew, but he somehow couldn't find sleep. Subliminally Taro was worried about the strange dreams he had been having. Although he never remembered them when he woke up, they were there. Most of them consisted of a shadowy figure fighting him with a sword and ended with the figure shoving him onto the blade of a massive spear. It was just as well Taro didn't remember these dreams.

He switched on the T.V. Some trainer was battling another with his Venusaur. The other kid had a Flareon. It was obvious who would win. He leaned back and closed his eyes, but sleep still evaded him. He was about to open his eyes and go into the kitchen for some water when he sensed another figure nearing the couch. Instinctively Taro stiffened, listening for any clue as to who the person or pokemon might be. He couldn't identify the person until she gently touched his forehead. He relaxed, knowing it was Adnap. He opened his eyes and sat up, pretending he had been asleep. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You weren't asleep, you big faker. I saw you come down here." Adnap laughed. 

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." He explained, switching off the T.V.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Nothing really. I just can't seem to fall asleep."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Not that I know of."

Adnap turned to face him, searching his face for clues as to what he was worried about. Instead of finding that, she found his eyes. She stared into their green-grey depths, lost in his face.

"You know you have beautiful eyes." He whispered, touching the side of her face.

"Your eyes are nice too." She whispered back.

"Do you know how much I care for you?" He asked.

"I care for you too."

Oh just kiss her and get it over with. Tassadar said, grinning at them from over the banister.

"Oh great. A loudmouthed Alakasam." Taro smiled, still looking into Adnap's eyes.

"Who cares." Adnap said back, still returning his gaze.

We need to call that couch the 'love sofa.' Tassadar giggled. He stepped back into his room just as Taro leaned forward and kissed Adnap softly. She snuggled against his chest, sighing softly. Taro leaned back also, sleep finally coming to him. Maybe he just had to get his feelings off his chest. Yeah, that was it. Feelings.

Taro was almost asleep when Sarie came bounding down the stairs followed by Alec. 

"Sheesh, them two again?" Sarie snickered at Adnap and Taro.

Taro rubbed sleep from his eyes and glared at Sarie, then at Alec. "And what was he doing upstairs?" He asked.

"His bed broke and he came upstairs ta borrow some blankets. Is that a crime?" Sarie demanded.

"Umm... no....What's the rush anyway? Why did you come running down here like a butterfree on fire?" Taro demanded.

"'s time to take Nida to the pokecenter." Sarie explained.

"Oh. Ok, then." Taro said, unsure of what to do. Adnap woke up, shaken from her sleep by Taro's movements and the lights that had been turned on. Completely ignoring the fact that her friends were giggling at her, she stood and walked over to Sarie, firmly stating that she would come with them.

"Ok... it's not really an exciting event but if you want to come, then come on." Sarie said, ushering them out the door. 

"Where's Nida?" Adnap asked.

"Outside."

The three were already guiding their pokemon away from the cabin when Beth came bursting out of the house.

"Hey! Why are you just _Leaving_ me there?" She asked indignantly.

"Like I said to Adnap, it's not a very exciting event. The only reason Alec is going is 'cause he owns Drakk. Get it?" Sarie explained.

"Well, I'm going." Beth retorted, sending out Fang. 

"Let's get going." Sarie said as Stryka took off in the direction of the pokemon center.

After a minute or so of riding, Beth and Adnap were quite far behind Stryka and Epona. Beth shouted at the top of her lungs to Sarie t slow down, and she did.

"How did your Dodrio get so fast?" Beth questioned.

"Well, Dodrio has an average running speed of 120mph. They can't hold that speed for long, though, and are only able to run at 80mph for long periods of time." Sarie said.

"And Rapidash can hold a speed of 60mph for long periods of time and 140mph for short time periods." Alec said.

"Oh, I see. Well, slow down." Beth said. "Fang isn't a champ sprinter or anything."

"We have to hurry up." 

HEY! What about me? And angry voice shouted in Sarie's mind.

"Oops, I forgot Tassadar. Adnap, take Nida. You two go on ahead, I'll catch up. Stryka, back to the house!" Sarie said, lifting Nida onto Growlie's broad back.

It took two seconds to get back to the house. Tassadar stood angrily outside, Kyronn in his arms.

Say your sorry!

"Ok, sorry. Now get on!"

It took an additional three seconds to catch up to the rest of the group. By that time, they had almost gotten within hailing distance of the pokecenter. Once the arrived, the humans leaped off their pokemon and all of them, human and monster alike, stormed into the center.

Nurse Joy was not pleased.

"Can't you see there are sick pokemon in here?" She asked angrily.

"Sorry, but my Nidoqueen is about to have her babies all over the floor." Sarie said, setting Nida down in front of the nurse.

"Well then, if you'd said that in the first place... Chancy, take this nidoqueen to the maternity warn, please." Nurse Joy said.

A cheerful Chancy lifted Nida onto a stretcher and wheeled her to the back of the center.

"You can go on home, I'll call you in the morning to come pick her up." Nurse Joy said.

"I'll stay, if that's ok with you. It's too late at night for me to go back to sleep." Sarie said.

"Well, I'm going back." Beth said. She was followed by Adnap. 

"Ok, go ahead. No one made you come." Sarie said.

Alec, who would have stayed, fell asleep then and there on the floor.

"Hmm. Someone better take him back." Sarie said, giggling.

Sarie sat awake for an hour next to Tassadar, half asleep and half awake. Despite what she had said to Nurse Joy, she wanted to go back to sleep. She ended up falling asleep onto Tassadar's arm, her mouth hanging open.

Oh look, Auntie Sarie's asleep. Time for you to go to sleep, too, Kyronn. You've got to be wide awake to meet your cousins tomorrow. Tassadar said, patting Kyronn's head. Sarie opened one eye sleepily and said, "It's Kyle, not Kyronn. Kyronn's too big of a name for a little thing like that."

Kyle, what a dumb name for an Abra. Your name is Kyronn. Tassadar grumbled.

Kyle.

Kyronn.

Kyle!

Kyronn!

Aaaabwaaa....

Ok, it's both. Now quit waking Kyronn up.

kyle....

OY!!!

hehehe Sarie's head thunked down on the other side of the bench as she fell asleep again, snoring uproariously. Tassadar had to plug his son's ears and barely got a wink of sleep.

Next morning found Sarie awake at nearly 5:00 AM, wide awake and pestering Tassadar to no end.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's morning!"

It's not morning, it's still dark.

"Morning!"

Not. Now let me slee-e-e-eeep.

"Ok, you sleep, I'll take Kyle to the pokemart."

Kyronn...

"Kyle while he's with me. Now go to sleep!"

Hmm, sleep sounds good... like a big bowl of macaroni and cheese...

"Tehee..." Sarie took Kyle, who was wide awake and smiling, to the pokemart to window shop. The league games always seemed to draw huge crowds of buyers, and therefor the pokemarts had sales on strange and sometimes very useful items. Sarie was looking for collars for her pokemon to display the league medals that she was sure she was going to win. One more fight was all, and her pokemon had been resting well. She knew she would win.

Kyle loved the shiny coins that popped out of the penny-squishing machines. He loved the way they sparkled as children, both human and pokemon, took them out of the little slot. Seeing his fascination with them, she bought him one with an abra on it.

"There you go, little guy. An Abra, just like you!" Sarie grinned.

The baby abra smiled up at her, then a look of intense concentration came over his face. F-f-fank u He managed to say.

"Hey, you talked! I wonder if you've talked to Tassadar?" Sarie mused aloud. 

"Hey, look! That girl's got a baby aaaabra. I bet that's all she's got!" Sneered a teenaged boy to his gang of punk friends.

"Umm, no.... I'm taking this abra out to get some air. His daddy's asleep, you see." Sarie explained.

"Oh, I see. So the master is taking the abra away?" Mocked one of the gang, a punk girl with bright pink spiked hair. 

"No, I'm not really a 'master' to any of my pokemon. I'm their friend, you see. And besides, this abra is more of a nephew than a trained pokemon. His dad is more of a brother to me." Sarie said, getting annoyed with the group.

Another punk piped up, this one with flaming red hair with purple streaks. "Friends? You gotta be kidding. Pokemon gotta be owned, not be friends." He spat.

"No, they don't. My pokemon got me though the leagues and I'm still winning." Sarie sneered.

"Oooh, big scary winner thinks she's gonna wup us!" the first boy said.

"Not really, but now that you mention it..." Sarie said, flipping Mew's pokeball in the air.

"SARIEEEEEEE!!!" Beth shouted at the top of her lungs as she raced across the pavement to her sister's side.

"What?"

"Nida just had six babies!!!" Beth shouted, jumping around like a hyperactive kangaroo.

"Ok, ok! Later, punks, I'll beat you when I get back." Sarie grinned, running after her sister.

One of the boys spat on the ground where Sarie had been standing, taking out a cigaret and lighting it. He puffed away on it for a moment and turned, saying, "I'm gonna rig the system so I beat her in the final battle."

His friends grinned malevolently and nodded.

"We'll see how far kindness gets 'er."

**Chapter 50**

**The Questers**

"Wow, they're so beautiful!" Sarie exclaimed as she touched one of the newborn nidoran's heads gently. Nida purred and wrapped her tail around them, licking one's fur.

"Yes. Three are girls, three are boys." She said, indicating each with a gentle touch of her nose.

"What are you going to name them?" Beth asked.

"I've named each the opposite of it's brother or sister. These two," She indicated two who were curled up near her chest, "Are Konichiwa and Syanora." The two nidorans indicated seemed to be the largest in the group.

"These two are named Azul and Anaran." She said. The male, Azul, opened his eyes briefly and showed his bright orange pupils. It was easy to see why those two had gotten their names.

"The last two, these smaller ones, are identical twins except for gender. The male is Yin and the female is Yan."

"How sweet! Look, Kyle, your new cousins!" Sarie held Kyle close. Kyle looked puzzled for a moment, then laid a paw on Syanora's head.

baby nidowan. He said decisively, then hugged her.

That is the cutest thing I have ever seen. Tassadar said.

"Oh yeah. Nurse Joy, how long will Nida need to stay here?" Beth asked Nurse Joy.

"A few hours. We just want to do some tests and check the babies. We'll call you when you need to pick her up." Nurse Joy said cheerfully.

"Ok, then. Thanks a lot!" Sarie said. The three walked slowly out of the pokemon center, talking animatedly about how cute the nidorans were.

Tassadar, though, seemed quiet. Too quiet.

Tass, what's up? Sarie asked.

I had a dream. Last night. I saw hundreds of psychic pokemon, chained and injured, crying out for help. I saw this man, all dressed in dark purple, and a woman in dark blue, and they had all the psychics captured. I believe we must seek these people out and free the psychics. Tassadar said.

How do you know it wasn't a dream?

Kyronn told me.

How?

In his mind I saw it. His mother and father were taken by the man and woman. Psychics die if trapped like that.

Well, then, lead on, oh half-brother-who-isn't-my-brother of mine.

all right. But only you and I. The others would not understand this. Kyronn must go, also. 

Right. Sarie tapped Beth on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Beth nodded, gave the thumbs up sign, and began running home.

What did you tell her?

I told her what you told me. She's gonna tell the others that you and I went to do some 'special' training.

Good.

Let's go. 

Soon the three were carving a quiet path through the early morning forest, the only sign of their passing was the near-invisible psychic residue that lingered on the air.

Many hours later Sarie, Tassadar, and Kyronn were cooling their heels in a small pond. Sarie had out a rod and line and was fishing for dinner. Tassadar was desperately trying to keep Kyronn out of the water, and Kyronn was desperately trying to get in the water, and was succeeding too.

"Is the world famous Tassadar being beaten by a baby Abra?" Sarie laughed as she reeled in her line. 

No, the world famous Tassadar isn't being beaten by anyone! Tassadar said indignantly. Just then Kyronn splashed a wave of water all over Tassadar with his psychic powers. Twin mustaches dripping, Tassadar made a comical sight. 

"You, you look like a hahah drown ratatta!" Sarie giggled.

You look like you want a dipping! Tassadar said as he shoved Sarie into the pond.

All three were splashing around in the lake, covered with water, when a tall, white-haired boy appeared beside the lake. Beside him was a beautiful feline on a leash. Both boy and pokemon were looking down their noses at the three in the lake.

"Who, may I ask, are you?" The boy asked in a cultured voice.

"I'm Sarie, this is Tassadar, and this is Kyle." Sarie said, standing out of the water. "Who are you?"

"I'm Charles, and this is Lucia." He said, indicating the feline.

"I've never seen that kind of pokemon before. What is it?"

"It's an eevee evolution. It hasn't got a name yet, but then again, I have a lot of rare pokemon." He sniffed.

"Like what?"

"I won't show you my pokemon if you don't show me yours." He said.

"Fine. Go, pokeballs!" Sarie said, releasing her other pokemon. There should have been only five, for Sarie thought Nida was at home. But instead of Five, twelve pokemon revealed themselves, seven of them from one pokeball.

"Nida, what are you doing here?" Sarie asked angrily.

(I knew what you were doing, and I decided to come.) She said firmly.

"But, what about the little ones?" Sarie asked, indicating the six newborn nidorans.

(They are fine. You can carry three in your backpack, and I'll carry three in Tassadar's backpack.)

Hey! What about Kyronn?

(He can ride on your back.)

"Your pokemon won't listen to you? You must be a bad trainer." Charles snickered.

"I'm not! They're just strong-willed, and I'm not a slave master. What are your pokemon like?" Sarie retorted.

"Mine are all well behaved. Meet Sheila, Trent, Akbar, Brook, and Richie." Charles said, sending out five more unknown pokemon.

"Ok, what are those?" Sarie asked.

"Sheila is a Rediba," Charles indicated a lady-bug like pokemon, "Trent is a Tentacruel, Akbar is a Lugia," Charles patted a massive bird-like pokemon, "Brook is a Ootachi," Charles pointed to a creature that looked like a ferret, "And Richie is a Pichu." Charles held up what looked to be a baby pikachu.

"Ah, I see..." Sarie said, remembering each name and species automatically. She stored the pokemon in her mind, so that if she met one she would know what it was. Later she would input their info into her pokedex.

So, Charles, what are you doing out here? Tassadar asked cooly.

"I'm looking for Lucia's sister. Someone stole her, and poor Lucy hasn't been the same since." He said, patting the eevee's head.

"We're looking for Kyle's parents." Sarie said, holding Kyronn up for Charles to see.

Yes, and I think both were taken by the same people. Lucia said. Her psychic voice was soft and gentle.

"So you're saying we should team up?" Charles asked, seeming repulsed.

Yes, if we want to find Kasha. Lucia said calmly.

I agree with you, eevee. If we team up, we'll find them easier. Tassadar said, nodding.

"Well then, if we all agree..." Sarie trailed off, looking at Charles.

"Fine then. Agreed."

"Good. Now let's go. It's cool at night, and the traveling will be faster. Stryka, c'mere. Ya wanna run?" Sarie said, stroking Stryka's headfeathers. Stryka nodded her three heads, shifting from one foot to the other in eagerness to run free.

"What about me, I don't have a running pokemon!" Charles protested.

"Are you a psychic?" Sarie asked.

"Yeah... why?"

"Fly on Lugia and we'll keep together through psychic contact." Sarie said. 

"Ok, fine. Akbar, up." Charles leaped onto Lugia's back, followed by Lucia. Quickly returning his other pokemon, he directed Lugia skywards.

"Nida, you get on Stryka with me. Tassadar, here's Char. Keep up with Charles." Sarie said, releasing Char.

All right. Char, go on. We're gonna have a race...

Two humans and numerous pokemon tore their way through both air and forest, moving as if their life depended on it.

**Chapter 51**

**The slavers**A long line of bedraggled pokemon of various shapes and sizes plodded miserably through the dark forest, their chains dragging a path through the soft muddy earth. Walking along beside the line, carrying whips of twisted vine and small, electronic devices, were ten other pokemon, each with many scars and a lean, evil look about them. At the head of the line strode two humans, a man and a woman. Both wore cloaks of night black and heavy leather gloves. The woman wore a headband, the man a mask.

"That cave up ahead looks good. We'll stop for the night there. Jessie, go tell the slavers to speed up the others." The man said, indicating a large rock cave nestled in the foothills of the Indigo Mountains.

Jessie slowed until she was even with a whip-bearing Raichu. The Raichu stiffened at the sight of his master, laying about the slaves to look busy.

"Riptail, speed the slaves up." Jessie said quietly.

"Right, yous slaves, speed it up! Move it! Get yer tails going!" Riptail snarled, bringing his whip down amongst the slaves. The other slaver pokemon did likewise, and moans of anguish could be heard from the wretched chained creatures. A Dark-colored Charmelion with a brown headband smashed the butt of his whip onto the back of a passing slave, roaring angrily, "Shut yer sniveling mouth, wretch!"

In an instant the man was beside him. "Flametail, why do you want to slay the slaves?" He asked, glaring at the Charmelion.

"M-m-master James! I'm s-sorry, I was trying to k-keep them quiet." Flametail choked, cringing fearfully from James.

"Well, don't do it that way. Here, let me show you how it feels." James produced a blackened Nidoking-hide whip from his cloak. He fondled the poison-spiked tip for a moment before striking Flametail hard across the skull with it. Flametail was knocked to the ground where he cringed, holding a claw to his bleeding head.

"The poison will kick in soon, foolish one. You won't faint for a while yet. So keep walking." James said, wiping the blood from his whip.

The Charmelion slowly stood, tying his bandana around his wound, wincing as a bolt of pain shot through his head. A young chained mankey sniggered, then looked hopelessly at his chains. He would allow himself to be struck by James's whip for just a moment of freedom. So would all the other slaves.

Once in the caves, the slaves were stood against a wall and inspected. The chains were tightened and for every weak link in a slave's chain, they were given one lashing. That was the punishment for attempted escape.

The slaves were allowed to sit, and were given pokemon pellets and ragged blankets to share. All except one.

The one was a powerful creature, and one who's spirit was not yet broken. He was surrounded by six slavers, each with their electronic psychic limitation devices ready. One held a strong whip with shocking electrodes on it for punishment. All the slavers were high strung, and would not sleep that night. For their charge was the most powerful pokemon ever born or created.

They were watching a Mew2.

Mew2's mind spun as he sat alone in chains, the guards menacing him and snarling death threats at him. He had not yet broken, and was not about to, but he had not much hope left. He wished for death to free him from this torture, for not only did the chains hold him, but he had nightmares each and every night about the tube, the scientists, and his own cursed creation.

This night was the same. He curled up, his stomach empty. He was not fed, and had to pick food from the trees and bushes as he marched during the day. He had eaten only a few flowers that day, not enough to sustain his 6-foot 7 frame. He shivered as the wind blew across his malnourished body, and wished for even the cover of leaves or grass to protect him. He curled his tail tightly about him and lay on the stone, tears forming in his purple eyes. No, he thought, I will not cry. I have not cried since I was brought here. But still the tears came.

Further along the slave line a group of psychic pokemon sat in a group, sharing their blankets and body heat. This small band consisted of a Hypno, two Alakasams, a Slowbro, and a Jynx. They felt Mew2's pain and sadness, and therefor became saddened themselves. The Slowbro looked mournfully in the direction of the Mew2, then turned to the others.

"My friends," He said in pokemon common, "We are lost. We will not ever be free."

"My good Slowbro, don't be so down. I'm sure we'll survive." The Jynx said, throwing an arm around the shell pokemon's shoulders.

"I don't know, he might be right. We have been here a while." Hypno said, looking down at his dusty, cracked charm.

"I will not die here, I must save my son. They left him to die." One Alakasam said, slamming her fist onto the rock wall.

"Well, sleep would be a good thing now. We can speak of escape tomorrow." The other Alakasam said, pulling the blanket tighter around his and the other Alakasam's shoulders.

The slave pokemon fell into a fitful slumber, knowing full well what the day would bring. 

**Chapter 52**

**The Clash**

The dawn brought with it a thick, heavy fog that surrounded the two humans and their pokemon in a milky barrier. Not one of them could penetrate the thick fog, so they walked on cautiously, only able to see a few feet in front of them.

"What's with this fog?" Sarie thought aloud, shivering involuntarily.

I believe it might burn off in a bit. We just have to wait. Tassadar said.

"Wait? While Kasha is being tortured by some evil slimes? I'm not stopping!" Charles growled, pushing on through the fog.

"All right, all right. We're coming." Sarie said huffily, straining to see through the fog. Tassadar, Nida and her babies, and Stryka followed.

Several hours later, the fog lifted. The Questers stood on the edge of a dizzying cliff drop, looking around for any sign of the slave train. It was Tassadar who spotted them first.

Look, that broken path through the trees. There they are. He pointed his spoon towards the forest below.

"All right, then. Nida, stay here. Stryka, come with me. Tassadar, into the pokeball for now. Kyle will ride with me. Charles, you make your own plans." Sarie said, returning Tassadar.

This is highly uncomfortable. Tassadar said from the pokeball.

It's the best way to get you down there. When the ball hits the ground, go find them. Follow behind. I'll go in front. When I give the signal, attack any slavers you see. Make sure to free the slaves as soon as you can. Me, Stryka, Char, and Mew will attack from the front. Go! Sarie tossed the ball off the cliff, watching as it fell through the air to land, with perfect precision, near the clearing made by the slavers. Sarie hopped on Stryka's back and they flew off in the direction the slavers had taken. 

"Well, what do we do?" Charles asked Lucia.

We go. Akbar, come on. We fly to the side. We'll attack when they do.

"All right. Akbar, take us to the left of the slaves. Brook, Sheila, Take Richie and go to the right. When Tassadar and Sarie attack, you attack. Ok?" He asked his pokemon. They nodded and went about their business.

Everyone was in place and waiting for the attack signal. Sarie crouched on the oath the slavers would take, and Tassadar followed just out of sight. He had already communicated with the slaves, and they were ready also. Charles an co. waited, listening and watching for the attack.

Sarie saw Jessie and James turn a corner and held her breath. Just as they passed, she gave the signal to Tassadar and screamed "ATTACK!"

Jessie and James turned to see the girl leap at them. She smashed her fist into Jessie's cheek and kicked James backwards. Stryka went at Riptail like a mad thing, and Char made a beeline for the injured Flametail. On the other end, Tassadar had freed a gang of Persians and a Snorlax, and they were wreaking havoc upon the slavers. Charles, Akbar, and Lucia had discovered Mew2 and were trying to get close enough to save him. Charles's other pokemon worked to faint the other slavers, and had injured a great many already.

Tassadar sensed the Mew2 and fought to get close to it. He knew if he could free it, the battle would be over quite quickly. He found that the closer he got to Mew2, the more his psychic powers were suppressed. Due to this lack of power, he used his claws, spoons, feet, and even his tiny teeth to attack. One slaver, a Pidgeot, got in his way, and never got back up again.

On the other end Sarie was having trouble with Jessie and James. She had told Stryka, Char, and Mew to join the others, and they had. Now she faced two older, stronger, more cunning, and well-equipped humans alone, and was about to lose the fight. She had taken damage from not only her enemy's boots and fists, but also from their whips. She had avoided James's poison whip butt, but was quite weak now. They closed in on her, James's whip looming like a deadly dagger. Sarie summoned a burst of energy and hurled herself at the pair, knocking them both backwards onto a large, flat boulder. Both slaver's heads cracked against the rock, knocking them unconscious. Sarie stood, surveying her work. The leaders were out, it would be the work of a moment to tame the rest of the pokemon. She ran to join the others, the adrenalin pumping through her veins. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the spreading dark red stain on her shirt's side...

Mew2 was free. His tail lashed out wildly as he demolished the enemy. Slaver pokemon flew everywhere as the psychic's long legs lashed out, knocking anything in their path senseless. Tassadar was working on freeing all the slaves, helped by the other two Alakasams. Each pokemon who was freed joined Mew2 in the fight against their captors, using whatever strength they had to pay retribution to their tormentors. 

"Tassadar!" Sarie shouted, waving to her companion. Tassadar waved back as he broke the final chain, the one that had held a proud Dragonite. The dragon bowed to Tassadar, then viciously attacked a nearby Raticate. Sarie turned from the gruesome sight and hugged Tassadar.

"Hey, ya survived!" She said, scratching his head.

Yes, and so did you. Tassadar said. He hugged her back, but drew away swiftly as he felt a warm wetness on his paw. His eyes widened as he looked at his hand, seeing the blood covering it.

you are quite seriously injured. He said, shaking the blood off.

"Oh, that..." Saire said, beginning to sway from side to side.

I believe a hospital would be appropriate. Tassadar said as he picked Sarie up. 

"Hmm, put me down... I'm to heavy..." Sarie fainted into a deep unconsciousness as her blood slowly covered Tassadar's arms.

Tassadar managed to stay upright for a few feet, then stumbled and fell onto the muddy ground. He groaned as he tried to stand, but his weakened muscles would not allow him to carry a girl who weighed as much as he did. 

help... He whispered, calling out to any psychic nearby. He was on the verge of fainting himself when a huge, grey-purple foot struck the dirt next to him.

You need assistance? The Mew2 asked, his voice reverberating like a drumbeat.

I must carry this girl to a hospital. Tassadar said weakly.

I see. I will take her. The Mew2 picked Sarie up easily and began a quick hoping run. Tassadar flopped over on the ground, his eyes closing in a troubled sleep, his aching body utterly and totally exhausted.

Stryka wandered amongst the ruins of the fight with Mew and Char, screaming out Tassadar and Saire's names. Nida walked beside them, carrying her children in an oversized backpack.

(Tassadaaaar!!) Stryka's lead head shrieked while the other two looked around for any sign of life. The left side head swiftly perked up as Charles walked out from some brush. He was followed by twin psychic eevees, obviously Lucia and Kasha. Charles looked worried.

"I haven't seen her anywhere." He said, scratching his head.

Nor the Alakasam. We asked the other pokemon, but none have seen either. Kasha said quietly.

Wait, over there! Lucia pointed towards a lump of what looked like brown mud. But upon closer inspection, one could see a faint golden tint to it.

(Tassadar!) Nida shouted, running towards the mud blob.

N-nida? Is.. That you? He asked, opening one eye.

(My gosh, you're a mess! Where's Sarie?) Nida asked, dusting Tassadar off.

The Mew2... took her. To.. Hospital. Tassadar managed to choke out.

(Well then, we'll all go there. Charles, follow us. Tassadar, you'll ride Stryka. Mew, Follow me on Char. Let's go.) Nida said, draping Tassadar's limp body over Stryka's back.

**Chapter 53**

**Dameon**

Dawn broke, finding six humans at the Indigo Plateau Hospital for Humans. Five of them were in the waiting room, and one was in critical care. Out of the five waiting, only one was really worried.

"I told you, Alec, quit worrying! She'll pull through! She's been in worse shape than this." Beth said, patting Alec's shaking shoulder.

"Yeah, remember when she was dead once?" Adnap asked.

"SHE WAS WHAT???!" Alec screamed, turning a very queer shade of white.

"Yeah. She died and came back. So this is no big deal for her." Beth said, stifling a giggle at Alec's antics.

"B-b-but ho-w..." Alec asked, in minor shock.

"I suppose you'll have ta know sooner or later... after all, Mr. Taro told me 'n Adnap about his little vision..." She shot a glance at Taro, who shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Ya could have told us a little sooner... like right after you saw what you did." Adnap said, frowning.

"M-B A and B told me not to." He explained. Suddenly, he found a set of very angry purple eyes looking into his, and choked fearfully as Mew2 grabbed hard onto his shoulders.

M-B specimens A and B? Tell me what they said. He growled, his eyes hard and cold.

"Umm, they didn't really say anything to me." Taro said, edging away nervously from the angered Mew2.

Are you certain? Dameon hissed.

"Yes, positive."

Good. Dameon snarled. He did a short hop-skip towards the door, and broke free of it with a huge psychic blast. He flew high into the clouds, disappearing from view.

"Wow, he's one touchy cat." Taro sniffed, leaning on a wall.

"So, what about this M-B thing? What is it?"

"I just had a vision a while back, that's all. These two mew2 things spoke to me. They told me.. A weird poem."

"What was the poem?"

Taro's eyes glazed over, and words began to tumble from his mouth. He seemed to have no control over them whatsoever.

_When the new master is defeated,_

_By the dark trainer,_

_The worlds shall open to each other,_

_The third shall be destroyed._

_Five trainers shall fight,_

_Leader, Fighter, Twin-lived, _

_One of Knowledge, one of Love,_

_Shall unite with themselves._

"What the heck was that?" Alec asked, staring at Taro as if he were insane.

That seemed to be a prophecy, one of knowledge. Mew2 was back.

"What?"

A prophecy of what's yet to come. I'd be wary if I were you. the mew2 said, pacing back and forth.

"So, are you going to tell us what it means?" Adnap asked as she smacked Taro across the face. Taro immediately became normal, rubbing his sore face and glaring at Adnap.

I know who this is talking about. You, short girl, you are the fighter. Other girl, you are one of love. The one who is injured, Sarie, she is the leader. You, scientist, you are one of knowledge. And finally, you are the Twin-lived.

"God? What the heck do you mean, Twin-lived? I'm just some poor street kid who managed to find some good friends!" Taro shouted.

I do not know how you are the Twin-lived, but I know you are. This dark trainer will show up tomorrow, and no matter what, if Sarie or the short girl win tomorrow, neither of them can fight him! Dameon commanded.

"All right, but my name's Beth and I'm not short!" Beth shouted.

By my standards you are.

"Yeah, and don't call me scientist, my name's Alec."

"I'm Adnap."

"Taro. What's yours?"

Dameon. 

**Chapter 54**

**Crash**

A day later Sarie was released from the hospital with nothing but minor scrapes. Nurse Joy had said something about amazing powers of recovery, but Sarie knew it was because she had died, and therefor had been exposed to much, much worse injuries. She was quite happy that Tassadar had recovered at the same speed, and soon the two were walking proudly towards their final battles.

Neither Beth nor Sarie knew who they were fighting in the final battle, due to the fact that all final battles were kept secret so that neither trainer knew about the other.

"My fight's at 6:00 PM! Jeeze, that's late." Sarie said shaking her head.

"Mine's at 6:00 also! I wonder how that happened..." Beth said puzzled. Sarie had a sudden sinking feeling, but brushed it off as butterflies. It wouldn't happen.

"All right, then, everyone to the stadium at 6. Nida, you sure your fit to fight?" Sarie asked, cuddling one of Nida's babies in her arms.

"I'm fine. I've got amazing powers of recovery too, ya know." Nida snorted.

"All right, no offence... which one's this one again?" Sarie asked, stroking the nidoran's head.

"That's Anaran. You can't really tell, but her eyes are orange." Said Nida. Her other five children were curled up on a large pillow provided by Alec. His reasoning was that because his Nidoking was the baby's 'father', he should be caring for the babies as well. No one argued.

So... I'm all pumped and ready for victory! Lemme at 'em! Tassadar growled, throwing mock punches all over the room. He almost hit Dameon, who was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, reading the Indigo Daily.

Watch out, Alakasam. Dameon said in a dangerous tone.

Oops, sorry. Tassadar said, backing off from the Mew2.

"Oh man, by my watch it's 5:30! Time to go!" Sarie said, checking her watch. She and her friends filed out the door, followed by Nida and Tassadar. "You know, I think I heard that the stadium was double-arena. We're prolly fighting different people at the same time." Sarie said hopefully.

"Yeah. Well, we should make a good entrance. You know, with all our pokemon?" Beth said, letting Chester out.

"Good idea. Out, everyone!" Sarie shouted, letting Mew, Stryka, Powerplant, and Helia immediately ran to Chester and began a conversation, while Stryka flexed her long, muscular legs. Powerplant rubbed his huge head against Sarie's leg, happy to be out. Mew flopped down on the dirt, waiting for a command.

"Go, Pokeballs!" Beth let out Moonstone, Bubblebeamer, Peeves, Waterpup, and Fang. Every single one of them began stretching their muscles and doing limbering exercises, as if they knew what was coming.

"All right, let' ride." Sarie was about to hop on Stryka's back when Powerplant lifted her up in his massive, thick vines and placed her on top of his huge flower.

"Well, then, if you want to carry me, ok." Sarie said, hugging one of Powerplant's car-roof sized petals. 

Beth and Sarie entered at opposite sides of the stadium, flashing the thumbs-up signal to each other. Sarie's pokemon lined up behind her as she entered the stadium to the yells and cheers of the audience. This final battle was almost a stage performance for those watching, and Sarie was determined to make this battle as artful as possible. She walked across to her battle platform and her pokemon went and stood near the back wall, their pulses racing. It had been to long since they had battled, and they were excited.

Tassadar stood upon the battle platform beside Sarie, leaning pensively on the rail. His long nose twitched slightly in the evening breeze as he surveyed the crowd. Suddenly he stood, his ears pricked.

You are battling Beth. He said, pointing to where Beth had made an entry, followed by her pokemon. 

"You? How did this happen?" Sarie asked incredulously, staring into the monitor.

"I dunno, but this promises to be quite a battle, eh? One thing, you gotta promise to fight me like you would any other opponent. Fair and square. Ok?" Beth said solemnly, looking into Sarie's eyes.

"All right. I'll fight hard, Beth. Good luck." Sarie then switched off her monitor, so as not to have to look at Beth as she beat her. She forced a mental picture of another person to block out Beth, and it worked. She almost forgot who she was really fighting.

"Go, HELIA!"

"Gooo, Moonstone!"

Clefairy faced Raichu on the rocky, uneven floor, built to make the fight more interesting. Helia growled uncertainly at Moonstone, her fur beginning to bristle. Moonstone threw a puzzled look up at Beth, who made a 'go on' motion with her hand. Moonstone immediately threw a punch at Helia, but the nimble rodent pokemon evaded the half-hearted punch with ease. She growled angrily at the fairy pokemon, exposing long, sharp canine teeth. Suddenly, the air was filled with electricity as Helia fired off her most powerful attack, thunder.

Moonstone tried to dodge Helia's attack, but was hit by a passing bolt and thrown forcefully against the wall. The thud was heard throughout the entire stadium. Moonstone stood up shakily, only to be thrown down again by Helia's body slam. Then Moonstone snapped.

Snarling with a charizard-like fury, Moonstone hurled Helia in the air in a move known as seismic toss. Helia stood, quite hurt, but quickly came back with a finishing mega kick.

"Return! Go, Chester!"

Chester appeared in the ring, ready to battle, but looked up at Beth in surprise when he saw who he was fighting.

"Rairia, chu? Chu, Raichu. Rai!" Chester said, looking pathetically at Beth.

"You don't want to fight Helia? Ok, then... return." Beth sighed. Chester trotted back to his seat, relief showing in his face.

"Go, Peeves! Don't let me down!"

Peeves appeared, grinning maliciously. Helia froze in terror as Peeves licked her head. Helia toppled over, utter terror on her face.

Lick, one of the only ghost moves, had terrible results on the opponent.

"Return, Helia! Go, Tassadar!"

Why hello, peeves. Time to eat a psybeam. Tassadar blasted a highly concentrated beam of psychic energy at Peeves, fainting the ghost. Beth looked at her fainted ghost, rage showing in her face.

"Return, Peeves. That's it! Go, supermush!"

A parasect appeared on the field, clacking its orange claws fiercely. Sarie turned quite pale at this creature. Parasect was deadly to psychics.

Tassadar didn't appear concerned. He used a powerful Psychic on the bug, expecting to faint it. Instead, the Parasect used the cover of the psychic waves to release a cloud of spores. As the spores landed on Tassadar's skin, a drastic change overcame the psychic. He began to wobble unsteadily, his eyes drooping. Suddenly, he toppled over in a deep sleep. Supermush then dug its pincers into Tassadar's unprotected flesh, drawing nutrients from him. In moments, nearly all the life was gone from Tassadar. A final body slam finished him.

"TASSADAAAAR! Return! No! Go, STRYKA!" Stryka thundered onto the field, glaring furiously at Supermush. She was about to drill peck the bug when it began to shimmer. Where once stood a Parasect, now stood a ditto! The ditto transformed again into Stryka. Both dodrios spat furiously at each other, ramming their beaks into one another's backs. Stryka's lead head lifted high above the others, dodging the flying beaks. Quickly, she backed up, kicking dirt into ditto's eyes. Ditto launched itself at Stryka, clamping its long claws onto Stryka's legs. After bringing down the dodrio, Ditto tore murderously at her underside, its beak turning red.

"Return, Stryka!" Sarie shouted, bringing Stryka back into the protective ball.

"Sarie Cigam has returned her last pokemon! Beth Burts is the winner!" the announcer shouted over the booming din of masses of cheering, booing, rampaging crowds. Sarie turned away, shame showing in her face. She let Tassadar out and revived him with a max revive.

So, we lost?

Yeah.

We cannot win every fight.

I s'pose you were right. Sarie wiped the corners of her damp eyes, then turned again to face her sister. To her surprise, Beth was running across the stadium towards her.

"Sarie! Good job!" She cried, hugging her sister tightly.

"Thanks, sis."

"By the way, how the heck did you get a ditto??"

"I caught it."

"Well that explains a lot."

Both walked out of the stadium, followed by fans and camera persons.

"Sarie Cigam, how does it feel to be beaten by your best friend?" One newscaster asked, sticking a microphone in her face. Sarie spat out a nasty comment about stupid newscasters and shoved the reporter into the crowd.

That was a lovely collection of words. Tassadar grinned.

"Yeah, well, these broadcasters are getting on my nerves."

"Hahaha! Kill the newscasters!" Beth grinned.

"Hey you two, that was an interesting fight!" Taro said, running up to them followed by Adnap and Alec.

"Yeah, it was... oh no." 

"What's wrong, Beth?" Sarie asked as her sister turned pale.

"The dark trainer."

**Chapter 55**

**Shukumei**

"Oh, you're kidding me." Taro groaned as a tall, black-clothed man approached the trainers.

"Where's Dameon when ya need him?" Sarie eyed the black man with apprehension, suppressing an urge to back away.

I am here. Dameon said, landing lightly next to Sarie. His tail swished nervously, nearly knocking Alec and Beth down.

"You are the five." The dark man said. His voice had a rough quality, but was somehow familiar.

"Yeah, and what of it?" Taro said boldly. Sarie looked up, the dark man's voice sounded remarkably like an older version of Taro's.

"I wish to fight." The man said.

"No way! We know what will happen if we do!" Beth shouted, stepping forward.

"Do you know what will happen if you don't?"

"What?"

The dark man raised an arm and pointed to a black iron cage. Inside it was Charles, looking quite pale and weak.

"Aww maaan, ya know what we have to do now." Sarie groaned.

"We have to be noble. So, who's fighting?" Beth asked, backing up behind her friends.

"Who's got the most power?" Adnap asked.

"Well, although Beth won the tourny, I'd say Sarie's got the most powerful pokemon." Alec stated.

"You would. Oh well, then, Sarie's fighting." Taro sighed.

"If you wanna fight, by all means do." Sarie indicated the man.

"No way, he gives me the creeps."

"Fine then. Mr. Dark trainer, sir, how will this fight be played? Better make it official." Sarie said, taking up her spot. A ring of tourists and other trainers had gathered around the fighters.

"It will be a six on six, non-authorized moves permitted." the man sneered.

"All right then. Go, Helia!" Sarie tossed Helia's pokeball onto the cement, releasing the Raichu.

"Go, Ryteon." The man threw a gold-and-silver pokeball, releasing the menacing ryvee evolution to fight.

"What? Ryteon?? No way!" Sarie screamed, eyes wide.

"Fight or die. Ryteon, Thunderstorm." He snarled.

Ryteon's back spikes bristled as dark stormclouds gathered above the trainers. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck Helia, throwing her backwards several feet. Helia shook with fear, but stood again.

"My my, what a resilient little beast. Make your move, Cigam." The man taunted.

"Helia, Thunderkick!"

Helia ran towards the Ryteon, electricity gathering in her feet. She smashed them both into Ryteon's side, knocking the thunder beast over. Ryteon snarled in his throat, and bit into Helia's back. Helia shrieked in agony, for Ryteon's fangs not only were long and sharp, but contained a pain-causing, paralyzing toxin. That was the end of Helia.

"Return, Helia! You'll be ok. Someone get her an antidote, I have a bad feeling about that poison." Sarie handed Helia's ball to Alec, who quickly put it in the healing compartment of his pokeball-keeper he had built himself.

"Go, Mew!" Sarie let Mew out. Mew took one look at Ryteon, and launched herself onto him. Spitting and hissing, she tore the crud out of Ryteon. It was quite a gruesome sight.

"Return, Ryteon. Go, Ryvee." the man said. Ryteon's ball disappeared as she was re-called, leaving Ryvee's ball in its place.

"You must be kidding. The lowest form of that &$%&^ Ryblade, eh? C'mere, rat." Mew spat, crouching down in a pouncing posture.

"Rat? Sss, take it back, feline." Ryvee snarled, smashing her tail across mew's face. Mew looked up in surprise, feeling the blood on her face.

"Why you little..." Mew leaped on Ryvee, tearing chunks of fur from the evil creature's back. Ryvee turned and sank her fangs deep into Mew's neck, missing the jugular by a few precious centimeters. As it was, she did plenty of damage. 

Mew screamed in both agony and rage, and tore Ryvee's tail out. Blood spattered across the field, and several spectators turned away in fear and nausea. Sarie had tried to return Mew already, but the cat had dodged every single beam. Finally, Mew stood triumphant over Ryvee's body, breathing heavily. The dark man re-called his beaten pokemon just as mew toppled over, near-dead.

"This one goes to a pokemon center, now." Sarie said, handing Mew's pokeball to Beth. Beth nodded and ran towards the Indigo center, holding a ball that oozed blood from the sides.

"Go, Ryflare."

"Go, Stryka!"

Ryflare took Stryka out with a single, painful wrench of his muscular jaws. Stryka went with Adnap to the center, her main neck broken like a twig.

"That's it, I forfeit! I can't stand to see my pokemon slain!" Sarie screamed. Her hands shook, blood from her pokemon's bodies on them.

"You lose, then. And that boy loses, too." With a single motion, the man slew Charles with a bright beam of energy.

"Oh my God, you killed him!" Sarie screamed, horror etching itself into her features.

"Yes. I did. Now I wish you to meet my minions. Minions of the sky, seas, and earth. Come, my minions!" The man held up his hands, and blood began to rain from the sky. Looking up, every single person on the whole of Indigo island saw it.

A hole in the sky.

**Chapter 56**

**Beginning of the Chaos**

Out of the hole were pouring tens of thousands of creatures, of all shapes and sizes. But these were not your ordinary cute-and-fluffy pikachus.

One was the giant dog, but this time it was encased in solid metal armor with cannons on its back. Fierce, glowing, red eyes glared at the world from two eye holes. The eyes seemed to be targeting devices, for the beast would fix its gaze on something, and the cannons would aim. Huge missiles shot from the cannons and devastated anything they came in contact with.

Following the dogs were the Ryblades. But not your average Ryblade. These beasts were much, much bigger, and had fangs that showed beneath their lips. 

After the Ryblades came the Lizard beasts. These were miles tall, with blades sharper than a scyther's for arms. Their tails were huge, and covered in blue armor, as was their head. The skull-like helmed was covered in spikes and blades, and the horn at the tip was as tall as the stadium wall. An armor plate protected their upper body, and a shin plate covered their lower leg. Long spikes extended from their arms and back.

Hundreds of other pokemon came, most huge in size and much more evil looking than their normal counterparts. As soon as they hit the ground, they began killing. Trainers ran from them, only to be cut down by a giant spike or missile, or even a blast of water from a blastois's cannons. Charizards set to work on the stadium, aided by Ryflares and Dugtrios. Even the pokemon center was taken down by repeated pummeling from a Sirius's cannon. 

The five trainers ran as soon as they saw it. They were being chased by all manner of being, from pikachu to Lizard. They were using their running pokemon, but couldn't keep running for long. Alec suggested Cinnabar island for a safe zone, because if they could get there the broken buildings would provide a safe spot. Flight might be a good option, because most of the evil flying pokemon were nothing they hadn't dealt with before. So they took off, and soon a dodrio, Magnaton, Fearow, and Gengar took off, dodging attacks from a flock of red-eyed fearows.

"Chester!" Beth called, sending out her Raichu. Chester hug tightly onto Peeve's back as he blew up the fearows with a thunder jolt attack. Several pidgys who were nesting in a tree took off at the sound, but were soon set upon by savage Pidgeots. Sarie turned away from the gruesome scene.

Suddenly, a shockwave nearly knocked all five out of the sky as a triangular ship blasted away at them, hitting a rock and nearly hitting Alec's Magnaton. It blew past them and circled for another attack, followed by four others. They flew in an attack flight pattern, and seemed intent on either blasting the four into nothing or ripping them in half with their ship's wings. As it was, all four beasts and those upon them were sitting ducks.

"We're so dead!" Sarie screamed as Stryka barely dodged another searing laser bolt. 

"I've got an idea!" Alec shouted, maneuvering his magnaton so it was right above one of the ships. His magnaton latched onto the hull and Alec climbed on, searching for a way into the cockpit. His friends took his hint and began to chase after their own ships.

Stryka latched her claws into one of them and Sarie and Tassadar climbed off, precariously clinging to the smooth hull of the fighter ship. Sarie returned Stryka quickly so the bird wouldn't fall off, then began to pry the cockpit of the ship open with one of Tassadar's spoons. She opened it a crack, then used her psychic powers to open it the rest of the way. Tassadar leaned over and smashed his fist into the back of the charmelion pilot's head and tossed him over the side. He then wedged his spoon into the controls, keeping the ship level. Both climbed into the cramped pilot's seat and turned on their communications. They heard static and cries of anger, then grunts as their friends entered the ships. Soon all five had commandeered their own fighter, and were learning how to fly them. Alec, as usual, was the first to figure it out.

"Guys, you ever played Flight Sim games?" He asked over the Com link.

"Yeah."

"Affirmative."

"Yeppers."

"Uhh, no..."

"Well, Taro, listen. The stick controls the thing. Push it up to make the ship's nose go down, pulling the ship into a dive. Pulling back on the control stick makes the ship go up. Side to side is obvious, and this button on the back seems to be the firing trigger. On the side, I think this fires missiles. These ships are called Ar-wings, and are high-performance fighter ships. Don't crash into anything, though. They can't take too much abuse from impact. This red button is turbo. Press it to convert the ship into a faster, more maneuverable ship."

"Alec, ya sound like a computer." Sarie giggled.

"It's Cyberr, he's plugged my brain into the computer of the ship. I can control it better that way."

"Well then... good for ya. I think we should split up in a group of two and one of three." Sarie suggested.

"I've got the ship under control, I'll take Taro and Adnap. You two go kick some ryblade butt! Yeeehaw!" Beth screamed as her ship did a sharp dive, then pulled out of it at the last second.

"All right then... Wohooo!"

"Yeaaaa!"

Twin streaks of blue and silver zipped through the air, looping and spinning in an aerial display of talent. 

"Wow, I think my psychic power helps here. I can almost anticipate what's gonna happen..." Sarie said as her ship dodged a falling rock from a nearby cliff.

"Yeah, same with my computer systems. Hey look, a base! Dang, look at all those ties!" Alec shouted. Sarie looked ahead and saw an enormous, black ship, and hundreds of tiny, bow-tie shaped fighters. She read her data screen and saw the large ship was a Star Destroyer, and the smaller ships were called Tie Fighters. She couldn't get a data readout on the Star Destroyer, but she managed to load a screen of info on the Ties. They had twin ion engines and two large solar panels on either side of a round body. The body held two high-powered laser blasters, but it seemed that in a 1-on-1 dogfight with an R-wing, the tie would lose badly. But this was hundreds of them...

"Alec, I'm going in. You comin'?" She asked, piloting her ship towards the mob.

"Are you NUTS?? We're gonna get pureed out there!!" Alec screamed.

"Yeah, well, in the defense of the world. Better than hiding and getting blown up." Sarie said grimly over the link.

"We're only two!"

"Yeah, well, we'd only be five with the others. Not much more of a chance, is it. Come on, you with me?" Sarie asked, blasting a tie apart.

"I'd never leave ya to get blown up alone, would I?" He asked, grinning. He too blew a tie apart.

"Wohoo! Let's kick some butt!" 

The two ships plowed a path of laser fire through the mob of ties, taking heavy hits as well as dishing them out.

"Sarie, I have a data readout on the destroyer! We've got to fly into the docking bay and shoot the inside of the ship. We'll blow a hole straight to the generator, then we'll blow it up. We'll fly back out, ands the thing will explode."

"All right, then! Just like those games back home, 'eh computer boy?" Sarie's R-wing dove through a mob of fighters and straight to the docking bay, where she proceeded to blast through the hull with her lasers. Alec followed down the burnt hole, dodging twisted metal shards and falling rubble.

"This is crazy!" Sarie shouted as they blew past a huge support pillar.

"Yeah, well, we're crazy! The generator's down this hall, but We're not going to be able to fly these things there. We're gonna have to get out and walk."

"All right then!" Sarie's r-wing stopped and the cockpit opened slightly. She leaped out and smashed the head of a guard who was trying to shoot them, and tossed his blaster to Alec.

"Here, just shoot anyone who isn't me." She grinned.

"What about you?"

"I found this in my ship." She held up a calendrical object about twice the length of a pokeball and with the circumference of a downsized greatball. She activated a button on the side, and a bright beam of silver light shot from the end, forming a saber blade. She slashed a hunk out of the ship's side, then de-activated the saber.

"See, it cuts through anything. Shoot at me." she said, holding the saber up. 

"You sure?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And ya know, you're cute when ya do that." Sarie giggled.

"I really hope I don't kill ya.. You're to pretty to die." Alec shot the blaster bolt straight at Sarie, shutting his eyes tightly, looking away. He heard a ping, then a sizzling bolt of energy shot past his ear. He looked up in surprise to see Sarie, still standing there, holding the saber.

"Oops, almost got ya. I've got ta be more careful..." Sarie de-activated the saber and placed it in her backpack.

"Dang, I think you singed my hair!" Alec rubbed his left ear, which was slightly red and burnt.

"Oops, sorry... ah well, you look cuter that way." Sarie said, patting his shoulder.

"You're gonna make me all red!" He protested.

"You look cuter that way."

"Quit it and come on. We've got to get to that generator. Come on, pretty one." Alec took her hand and ran with her down the hallway, blasting at every single moving object. Most of them were pokemon in white body armor, but some were in black. All held blasters.

"This is where I come in. Move over, science boy." Sarie took out the saber, activated it, and sliced through a charging Ryflare. She ran down the hall, cutting through huge, thick doors and slicing down any creature that dared get in her way. Finally the two reached a circular room with a pillar of energy in the center.

"That's the core! We'll blast it!" Alec shouted, charging his blaster.

"We've got to deal with them first!" Sarie screamed, pointing at several dozen white-clad pokemon charging at them.

"TAKE THAT!" Alec roared, blowing the hall roof down. In his singed and now sleeveless lab coat he looked like some madman in the middle of a battlefield.

"All right, Let's blow this baby sky high!"

"Sarie, how are we gonna get out?"

"We'll figure that out later! On three, blast that thing full power! One, two, THREE!" Sarie flung the activated light sword at the energy pillar just as Alec blasted a high-powered laser into it. With a deafening boom, the pillar began to flash green, and swung unsteadily. It hit one wall, blowing a hole to the outside.

"There, let's move!" Sarie grabbed the Triceragrif's pokeball and threw it, releasing the mighty bird. Triceragrif grabbed both humans in his tail and tossed them onto his back, then hurled himself out the exit hole just as the energy pillar collapsed. A plume of flame exploded from the hole, singing the grass. Then, the whole ship went up in flames. A huge explosion nearly knocked Sarie and Alec off the Triceragrif, and the sonic waves of sound were almost unbearable.

"YEEEEHAW! WE DID IT!!" Alec shouted, throwing his arms in the air.

"We rule!" Sarie threw her arms Around Alec's neck and hugged him tightly. He turned around and hugged her back.

"All right, let's find the others." Sarie stroked the Triceragrif's headfeathers, admiring the beast's powerful muscles and razor-sharp beak. Triceragrif turned and looked at her with his fierce, golden eyes, highlighted by a black streak. His massive horns curved dangerously under his eyes, intensifying the aura of power that surrounded him.

"The others are in distress. Where is your Alakasam?" Triceragrif asked.

"I returned him back there. He was in danger."

"His pokeball fell. I have it." Triceragrif handed her a pokeball, and it was indeed Tassadar's.

"Go, Tass!" Sarie released Tassadar onto Triceragrif's back, behind Alec.

Freedom! That was NUTS! Tassadar roared, waving his arms in the air.

"You saw?" Alec asked, surprised.

Yeah. I was invisible. How do 'y think your gun got so much energy? I have one two. Tassadar held up another blaster, this one with a longer barrel.

"I see..." 

We need to get to the others, Taro's in huge trouble. Tassadar said, changing his manner to a grim one.

"All right. Triceragrif, find 'em!"

"All right. Hang on!"

Triceragrif flattened his headfeathers and straightened his neck, whooshing forward at massive speeds. His wings angled themselves like two feathered airplane wings, and his muscular legs were held close to his body. Stiff fur flattened to scales, creating a smooth, streamlined creature of the sky. Triceragrif let out a cry of exuberance that echoed across the clouds, between the mountains, and in the souls of the creatures on his back.

"There they are." He said, pointing a claw towards a clearing in the Veridian forest.

Sarie gasped as they drew in close to the clearing. "Oh my god, Taro!!"

**Chapter 57**

**The Fallen**

Taro lay in a pool of red, sticky blood, right beside the dead form of the Dark Man. A bloodied sword lay next to him, and the source of the blood was somewhere on his back. Adnap was holding his body, sobbing, while Beth stood there in shock, unable to move. Dameon was nearby, unconscious, against a tree. A small Mew was trying to heal Taro, but didn't seem to be having any luck.

"What happened????" Sarie shouted, running to Adnap. Adnap was incoherent, unable to speak. She cried and cried and cried, and wouldn't let go of Taro. 

"Beth! WAKE UP!" Alec shook Beth's shoulders as hard as she could, trying to get her to speak. All he got was a gurgling sound, as if Beth could not relate the horrors of what she had seen.

"Oh my god, he's gone!!" Sarie screamed. She looked at her bloodied hand, the blood of her friend, and threw up.

"He's DEAD?? What the heck happened here?" Alec touched two fingers to the side of Taro's neck, then shook his head.

I know. I read Beth and Adnap's minds. You won't like seeing this, but... Tassadar placed a spoon on Alec's forehead and began to chant.

_Fight... Adrenalin... I will fight... _Alec and Sarie realized this was through Taro's eyes. _FIGHT! This man dares challenge me? I'll fight... hand to hand! No, sword fight? Fine! I'll kill him!! _The view switched to a scene of two fighting._ Taro swung his sword towards the man, slicing a slash across his chest. The man swung back, catching Taro across his bare arm. Taro winces, and slices a chunk from the man's thigh. The man falls, but slashes, Taro dodges, then slams sword into the Man's back. He removes the sword, turns to Adnap to shield her eyes. The man lifts himself up one arm, and drives the sword deep into Taro's back. Taro screams, falls to his knees. Adnap screaming, Beth unable to move. Taro dislodges the sword, his eyes glazing over. He looks at it for a moment, then falls onto his back. Hie takes his last breath, a slow, rattling one... _

_Adnap... I'm sorry... I love you..._

Tassadar removed the spoon and sighed heavily.I can not tell you his other thoughts, they would kill you. Tassadar said, kneeling beside Taro's limp form.

"I can't believe he's dead..." Sarie walked shakily over to Adnap and shook her shoulders. "Oy, c'mon, snap out of it... it's not safe here." Sarie said softly. Adnap stood, and Sarie guided her to Triceragrif. Triceragrif wrapped a huge wing around her, and nuzzled his beak against her face, comforting her.

"What... happened... all I remember now is blood..." Beth whispered, standing beside Sarie.

"Don't remember. I wish I would not." Sarie picked Taro's body up and looked at his back. She made a small noise of fear and put him back down.

"It severed his spinal cord, didn't it? I knew it. Here, wrap him in this." Alec took off his lab coat and handed it to Sarie. Sarie dragged Taro onto it and wrapped him up. She and Alec carried him to a small tree.

"We'd better bury him here. Give him a nice place to rest." Alec sighed. 

"Yeah. Go, Powerplant and Mew, help us dig."

"Go, Pokeball, Cyberr, and Drakk."

Soon a long grave was dug, and Taro lowered into it. By the time he was buried, the shock had worn off and Sarie was genuinely crying. Alec didn't cry, but felt deeply for the young man he had just buried. He and Taro might have fought, but they were still friends.

Powerplant blew out a spray of white flowers, which landed neatly on the grave. Stryka found a block of stone, and drilled Taro's name in it. Drakk placed rocks around the gave decoratively. Taro's pokemon were now in the possession of Adnap, because she had been closest to Taro. Tauros couldn't even look at his master's grave, it hurt him too deeply.

"I s'pose we should go then..." Sarie sniffed, walking back to Triceragrif.

"Yeah. We need to find out how to stop these things from killing anyone else."

"Oh, they will..." A black ghost appeared near Taro's grave, laughing maniacally. He spread his arms and another split tore through the air...

**Chapter 59**

**The Missing Ones**

"Oh no..." Sarie groaned, standing as close to Alec as she could. From this split came human forms, somehow familiar to the five. 

"Ash, what mess have you gotten us into this time?" A red-head screamed at a boy who was strangely familiar...

"Hey, that's Ash!" Beth shouted, pointing at the boy.

"No, that's Ash." Sarie pointed to another boy who had entered the clearing.

"Then who's that?" Alec pointed to yet another figure.

"They're all Ash! And there are three Mistys and Brocks as well! This is freaking me out..."

"Who're you? Some sort of Ditto?" One Ash asked.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and you're the ditto!"

"I am not! I'm Ash!"

"You're both wrong, I'm Ash!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

The Mistys were looking at each other suspiciously, circling like cats about to fight. The three Brocks seemed to be getting along fine.

"There's another Beth, and, Ack! Another me!" Sarie backed away from her twins.

"Sarie Cigam! Hello. I'm Sarie K. I suppose you'll not know me... I'm your 3d dimension self."

"I'm Sarie too! How come there's two of me?" Sarie asked.

"I don't know how this happened, but this is not good. It seems the other dimension broke as well... this is getting worse." Sarie K said glumly.

"What? Oh no, you're kidding! How are we s'posed to fix THIS mess in a day?" The other Beth asked.

"Oy, Link! What are we s'posed to do about this?" Sarie called to a boy of about 17. He was dressed in a green tunic, jeans, and carried a beautifully forged sword, shield, and bow on his back. All of them had a strange triangle design on them, which looked like a central triangle had been cut away.

"I dunno. We've got a day to live, and I seriously doubt this can be fixed in a day." Link shrugged his shoulders.

Another boy joined them. He was a year younger than Link and looked a lot like Ash. His spiked hair was covered by a blue Gengar cap, and a black backpack rested on his shoulders. A black vest covered his back, and he wore dark blue jeans.

"Hey, Jake. What do you think?" Link asked the other boy.

"I don't know. Serena's checking Team Rocket to make sure they're not in on this yet." Jake unshouldered his backpack and took out a laptop. He typed in a few quick commands and groaned.

"Great, guess what. The digital world's linking to the third dimension. It looks like the Sailor world is too, but theat isn't affecting us as much. I think the giant lizards are from the digital world, I've never seen them before."

"Team Rocket's not worth worrying about yet." A blond girl came jogging up to the others. She wore a faded Team Rocket uniform and was followed by a persian.

"Can someone tell me WHAT IN MEW2'S NAME IS GOING ON??" Alec shouted.

"You don't know?" 

"No, I don't know. All I know is we're all being hunted by giant reptiles, dogs, and ryblades and I don't know what the heck is going on and I don't want to die any time soon!!" It seemed Alec had snapped.

"Calm down! I'll tell you. All of you. In detail. Don't interrupt me. It all started with the formation of the worlds. Many, many worlds were created, but the three goddesses who created the worlds were not satisfied with leaving them in their present state. So they created two other mirror, or almost mirror, worlds that were linked to the first. These were the three dimensions of each world. As well as having linked dimensions, the worlds themselves were linked. Each world shared something with another, and therefor was linked closest to that world. If one world was to be harmed, the others would too, including the other mirror dimensions."

Link stepped forward and continued the tale. "It happened that the digital world was attacked, and became unbalanced. This caused a disturbance in the first dimension of the pocket world. The pocket world is this one. We are all in the second of this dimension, but as you know, all the worlds connected were affected by this. Unfortunately, the first pocket dimension was also under attack from other forces. It collapsed, spilling the creatures from it into the nearby 2nd dimension. This one. If these beasts are not all eradicated, this dimension and the third will die. This would cause a massive imbalance in all worlds, and in theory, all creation could die. You see, this dimension, the second, holds the two others together, and all the pocket dimensions together form one corner of a three-sided base for all worlds. The Hylian wolds and the Real Worlds are the other two. They, too, have been attacked by darkness, but are fending it off quite well. But if this world dies..."

Jake stepped in. "The pocket world can't re-generate. The other two can, but not this one."

Sarina finished the story. "One last thing you should know, for every life in one world, there is an almost identical one in the other two. You already know I'm your twin." She said, speaking to Adnap.

"And I'm Taro's" Link said.

"I'd be Alec's." Said Jake.

"And we're obvious. Same names." Beth said.

"So what do we do?" Adnap asked.

"You just fight with all your power. Eradicate this threat. We'll help, but our time is short. We are not compatible with this world, like the evil ones. So we have our own plans. You all must survive though. All of you." Link leaned on his sword. He looked at each in turn, and each trainer felt a great weight of responsibility settle on them.

"Wait, what about... Taro?" Adnap asked.

"Don't worry about him. You just do your job."

"All right. So, let's go then, shall we? I think this would be a good time to release those other pokemon." Sarie said, stroking Triceragrif's head.

The three others nodded, and threw out the pet balls.

"You understand now." Charbe-wan said.

"Yeah. But... Taro's gone." Adnap almost started crying again, but the owl placed its wing on her head and calmed her.

"This is.... most unfortunate."

"Yes, but we fight on!" Spyro roared.

"Yes, for everyone. For everything." Luna purred.

"So... let's set this plan into motion, shall we?" Sarie K said, rubbing her hands together.

"I've devised a plan. Alec, do you have a spare writeable cd with you?" Jake asked, booting up his laptop again.

"Uhh, yeah. Here." Alec handed a small, writeable cd to Jake.

"All right, I've downloaded a copy of the plan onto this cd. If you need to, just open the file labeled "Plan", 'k?" 

"Sure."

Sarina cleared her throat and began outlining the plan, drawing simple diagrams into the sand. "You five get to Celedon. There's a fighter base there. Steal the ships. One for each of you. Destroy everything in the air possible. Link will come with you. He's got to get a ship as well. Try to take Tie Interceptors or A-wings, ok? One of you should have a tie bomber or a y-wing, though, just to be safe. After exploding everything airborne, other than each other, head to Cinbarr again. You'll have to face a new challenge there, but we don't know what that is yet. Just use your heads. Triceragrif and MetalTitoismon will assist you. Charbe-wan needs his own ship, and Spyro comes with us. All right?"

"Got it. Let's go." Beth flipped her cap backwards and hopped onto Triceragrif's back.

"All right then. Link, could I have a word with you before you go?" Sarie K asked.

"Sure." Link walked over to her. She threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his chest, then looked up at him again. 

"I'll see you in heaven, triforce boy."

"All right, angel girl."

They kissed tenderly, then Link walked back to Triceragrif, looking slightly depressed.

"So, what is your mission?" Beth asked.

"Not for you to know."

"Oh, all right."

**Chapter 60**

**Kamikaze**

"That's even larger than the other base we blew up!" Beth exclaimed as they watched a huge, ball-shaped airship hover slowly above Celedon.

"It'll be fun getting in there..." Alec smiled grimly.

"I have an idea..." Sarie whispered.

Moments later they had flown in on Triceragrif through a small hole in the bottom of the ship, made by Sarie and Charbe-wan's lightsabers.

"My computer says the ship bay is down here. This place seems too quiet..." Alec whispered.

"Quiet is good. Come on."

The five made their way to the docking bay where nearly two hundred ships of every type rested on the smooth, hard floor. The five eyed each ship, and made detailed plans to get to them. Although the base was quiet, the ships were still heavily guarded.

"Sarie, run for that small, brown-read fighter. Beth, when she starts it up, use the diversion to take the larger y-wing. Adnap, you take that grey, x-shaped one. Char-be, take Titoismon and take a Tie interceptor. Got it? I'll run for the other A-wing. Link, I suppose you have your own agenda?"

"Yeah." Link sighed heavily.

"All right. Go!"

Sarie ran from the cover of the small hallway and dashed into the opened cockpit of the A-wing. She put the ship on auto-pilot and blasted a path out through the other ships. Shouts and cries of anger, followed by laser blast, rang in her ears. She pulled a flight helmet over her head and flew out of the base, then doubled back to circle the area and disable the gun turrets, which a well-aimed laser blast could take out. Her companions raced out as well, followed by a plume of flame from the exploding ships. All three took a run around the base, disabling the defenses.

"I know how to blow this baby up!" Alec shouted. "Someone fly back in the docking bay and throw a photon torpedo in there!"

"I'll go." Beth grinned. "Now it's my turn to blow somethin' to bits." Her ship dove towards the base, smaller ships bouncing off her hull in their attempt to stop her. She began to turn right outside the base, firing off a huge energy bomb. As soon as the bomb was off, she powered up her speed boosters and flew back to the group of ships, which was safely hovering at a distance. Suddenly, the ship exploded in a bright fireball, taking down all nearby ships. Cheers and cries of "Yeaaaa!" and "YESS!" echoed across the ship's com units as the six celebrated. Triceragrif hovered close by, keeping an eye out for danger.

"You fly to Cinbarr." Link said as his ship and Char-be wan's took off south.

"Where are you two going?" Sarie's ship chased after him, keeping the com lines opened.

"We've got our own mission. You have yours. GO!" She shouted, putting on an extra burst of speed. Sarie broke off the chase and headed back to the others, puzzled. They headed towards Cinbarr, making plans and talking about their mission on private channels.

Link and Char-be had made it to Fucia. All around them were masses of huge lizard beasts, known as Warzerdramon, and all were intent on destroying them. Their mission involved using all their photon torpedoes to eliminate as many Warzerdramon as possible, then running their ships into a final one. He would be inside the ship the whole time.

"Time to die..." Link whispered to himself. A strange triangle symbol seemed to burn itself through his gloved hand, one segment glowing brighter than the rest. He grinned insanely for a moment, then launched himself at one Warzerdramon. Just as he was about to hit it, he veered upwards and let a torpedo out. The missile bit through Warzerdramon's back armor and exploded in a bright fireball, taking the first one down. Link watched his ammo counter go down one, then went after a second creature.

They had destroyed around one-hundred Warzerdramon, but more seemed to pop from the ground as if by magic. Link tried to launch another missile at one running straight for him, but he had run out of ammo. He took a deep breath, then put on his speed boosters.

"EULALIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" His war cry rent the air, echoing across the parched, war-ravaged landscape for miles. Then came the impact.

Sarie K gasped and held her heart, then turned to Sarina. The pain was evident in her eyes, and she let her head fall to her chest, tears falling freely from her eyes. One of them was gone.

**Chapter 61**

**Static**

My God, I can't believe we just let him die like that!" Sarie said as she banged her head against the wall of a ruined building. Alec put his arm around her had held her close.

"He was gonna die anyway. They've got a plan, and so do we. We're all here for a reason, and all we have to do is find out what that is."

"Uh... I hate to break up such a touching scene... but is that what we're here for?" Beth asked wide-eyed, pointing to the sky. The other three looked up just as she sun was blocked out by a cloud of static electricity. Slowly, the cloud split to form millions of separate static balls, each taking the form of a gigantic bird of prey. They dove in on the four trainers, screaming their warcries to the sky.

"Missssinnnnngoooooooo!!"

"RUN!" Alec grabbed Sarie's hand and ran to the nearest building with a roof, followed by Beth and Adnap. The Missingos smashed into a glass door just as Beth pulled it shut, locking them out.

"God no... Anything but that..." Sarie gasped, backing away from the door, wide-eyed with fear. 

"Chill! We're safe for the moment." Beth re-assured her.

"For how long?"

"I dunno."

"Do you know what those are?"

"No, what?"

"Missing Number... Missingo. They're balls of static electricity and virus codes, along with demonic powers and a drive to slay everything in their sight. They can't be killed by normal means, they're practically invincible."

"No way..."

Alec's face lit up as Beth's fell, and he booted up his laptop quickly and began typing madly, as if their lives depended on it, which of course, they did. "I know how to beat 'em!!" He shouted, grinning.

"How? How in Mew2's name do you defeat a static ball of virus and evil??" Beth asked wildly.

"Easy. To kill a virus, use anti-virus software." Alec said simply.

"Oh, and how the heck do you get virus software programed to recognize a Missingo?"

"You program it." With that, Alec tuned out everything but his work, his face glued to the shimmering screen of his laptop.

"Well, that solves it."

"So, what say we go explore this place?" Sarie indicated the building.

"It looks like some sort of lab."

"Yeah. So we explore."

"Adnap, you coming with?"

"No, I'll stay here."

"K."

Wait for me. Adnap, take Kyle. We might find something dangerous. Tassadar handed Kyle to Adnap, kissing his son's forehead before he joined Sarie and Beth.

Wait for me. Dameon said, appearing next to the three.

"Dameon!" Sarie jumped on the Mew2 and hugged him, then backed away abruptly. "Heh, sorry..."

"Don't worry. It's nice to be appreciated once and a while." Dameon chuckled.

"You can speak?"

"Yes. I believe it would be more appropriate for me to speak aloud to you."

"Yeah."

"So, let's go then..." Beth said, walking into the darkness, Chester lighting the way.

"All right, then. Come on, Tassadar, let's go." Sarie began following Beth, when suddenly one of her pokeballs exploded from her backpack in a flurry of brown feathers.

(What about me??)

(You mean us.)

(I'm the better head, you know it!!)

(Loudmouth!!)

(Ow, who asked you? This was between me and her!!)

"Ok, stop fighting! If you wan to come, you'll have to be quiet." Sarie said, hushing the warring heads of her Dodrio.

(It wasn't my fault!!)

(Quiet down, loudmouth!)

(You quiet!)

(Both of you Shut up!)

"One more squawk and I'll tie your beaks up!" Sarie said, annoyed at the bird. Stryka shut up after that. Sarie was about to move on when two more pokeballs exploded, revealing Powerplant and Helia.

(I wish to follow you.) Powerplant rumbled, rubbing against Sarie's leg like an oversized, teal persian.

"All right..."

Helia hadn't explained her reasoning to Sarie, she just ran up to Chester and rubbed her cheek against his.

"Not you two..." Sarie sighed.

(Well, what do you expect? I'm to handsome to resist.) Chester chuckled.

"Yeah, brown, furry, and libel to electrocute us as any moment... you're a real dream boat..." Beth giggled.

"Don't forget short!" Sarie laughed.

(Yeah, well, Alec ain't exactly the hottest guy on the planet, ya know.) Helia shot back.

"That's completely besides the point!!" Sarie shouted, blushing.

"Enough bickering. Who cares who you chose as your mate?" Dameon asked, stepping between the Raichus and humans.

"Umm... mate?"

"Yes, mate. You humans mate for life, don't you?"

"Umm... usually..."

"Well then, if you chose Alec as your mate, it is no one's business to argue."

"He's not exactly my.. Mate..."

"Why?"

"It doesn't work that way for humans. You see, you have to get married first..."

"So get married."

"No, you usually don't get married until you're older." Sarie said, frustrated.

"I don't understand you humans..." Dameon muttered.

"Uhh, S-sarie? Does the floor feel... wet to you?" Beth asked, staring ahead at something.

"Yeah... what is this?" Sarie asked, sniffing a sticky, blue fluid that covered the floor.

"I know what it is..." Dameon placed a paw on the floor, and shuddered convulsively.

"What?"

"Cloning fluid."

"Beth, what's wrong?" Sarie asked, shaking Beth's shoulders. Beth pointed to a lump of something on the floor, and Sarie cautiously approached it. In the dim light, it looked like a pink, furry sack, but as Helia and Chester's light grew brighter, Sarie saw what it was, and screamed.

It was a dead Mysterio, a long glass shard running through it's middle.

"Oh God, what the heck happened here??" Beth asked, finally regaining her ability to speak. The two Raichu's light had illuminated the entire room, revealing nearly a thousand dead mysterios lying amongst broken glass shards and heaps of broken computer parts. Only three tubes still stood, but had cracks running up an down them, with liquid leaking to the floor. They looked like some glass containment device, with a small computer consol at the bottom. Sarie had never seen one, but for Mew2, it brought back a world of nightmares. 

_No, not the tube... NOOO!!!!!!_ He screamed in his mind, collapsing to his knees. His eyes were wide in terror, and he looked like a trapped animal, too terrified to move. Sarie, meanwhile, had been sick near another wall.

"What... is this?" Beth asked, horrified by all the dead creatures.

"This... is a cloning lab. A recent earthquake demolished these tubes. I'd say they've been standing here a while, though..." Dameon was normal again, though still shaking like a leaf. He touched a limp, cold body and shuddered again.

"You mean they... cloned mysterios?"

"Yes."

"Then would the creatures in those tubes be alive?"

Dameon walked over to an in-tact tube and peered in. A stiff body was all he saw, and he shook his head.

"Been here too long."

"Let's let them out, then. Out of respect, I mean."

"All right." Dameon kicked the glass, and the tube shattered, sending the liquid cascading across the floor. The mysterio slid out and bumped into Dameon's feet. He picked it up and was about to place it with the others when the thing coughed.

"It's alive!" He screamed, nearly dropping the thing.

"What??" Sarie ran over to Dameon and stared into the tiny, very young features of a mysterio. It brought back a flood of painful memories, and Sarie had to bite her lip to keep from crying.

"It's alive! I don't know how, but it is!" Dameon said, inspecting the limp creature.

"Well, here. Let me have it." Sarie took the bundle of fur and held it close, stroking the soft, pink fur gently.

"Myysssttt..." The mysterio groaned in pain.

"You're going to be ok..." Sarie whispered, rocking the little one back and forth in her arms. It began to purr and snuggled up in her arms, asleep.

"Aww, it's so cute..." Beth smiled. It was odd how, in the middle of all the death and chaos, happiness still abounded.

"She needs a name... I know, I'll call her Shukumei." Sarie said, smiling down at the little mysterio. 

"Why?"

"It means Fate. Fate brought us here to save her."

"Ah, I see."

"I don't wish to go any further." Dameon said abruptly.

"Why?"

"Because, we might find a secret to horrible to recover from." Dameon said sternly, and began walking away.

"All right, wait for us."

They went back to the front of the building, where Alec was excitedly tapping away on his keyboard. Adnap was nearby, feeding her pokemon.

"Look what we found!" Sarie exclaimed, jolting Alec back to reality. He looked over the Mysterio, said it was cute, and went back to typing.

"That's it, just 'it's cute?'" Sarie asked, miffed.

"It is, I'm just on the verge of getting this program fixed... there!!" He shouted, as if he had just found a cure for the common cold.

"How do you work it?" Sarie asked. She had a basic knowledge of computers, and was all right in programming, but couldn't make sense of the numbers and lines on Alec's screen.

"It'll create a portal into the other dimension, the one still there, but if anything from the third or this dimension tries to get through it, it'll cause them to go through a reversal."

"What?"

"Things living will cease to exist."

"What about dead things?" Adnap asked abruptly. 

"Honestly, I don't know. I assume they'd go back to being as they were before they were dead..."

"Then we can bring Taro back?" She asked hopefully.

"I think... although I'm not sure. He could just cease to exist, like the others."

"Well, it's worth a try." She said, determination in her voice.

"So, what do we need to do to get this thing going?" Sarie asked.

"We need all the people from the first and third dimensions. We have to get them all to go through." Alec said.

"How do we do that?"

"I think the Warzerdramon are gone, Link took care of that... and the Ryblades have been reduced to a few. The Siriuses are gone as well. Our problem is the Missingo."

"No problem. All right, Adnap, you go after the three Ashs, Mistys, Brocks, Tracys, and Prof. Oaks. Sort them out, and bring them here. Alec, make sure that program is foolproof and design something to get the Missingos through that portal. Beth, go after the Prof. Ivys, Garys, our Third Dimension selves, Jessie, and James. I'll find Taro with telekinesis, and get Giovanni, Cassidy, Butch, and anyone else I find. Got it?"Sarie asked.

"Yeah."

"All right."

"Prodigious!"

"Where did that come from?"

"I dunno..."

"What about me?" Dameon asked cooly.

"You find anyone from the other dimensions you can, and bring them here." 

"All right."

"Let's go."

**Chapter 62**

**Idiots, Pandas, and a Bowl of Chow Mein**

Adnap grumbled to herself as she rode Dragonair through the turbulent oceans, looking for Ash.

"Why did I have to get the idiot?" She mumbled, patting Dragonair's head.

"Draaaagooon..." Dragonair sang.

"I wish you were a Dragonite, this would be easier." 

"Gnair." Dragonair laughed, and began to glow.

"Hey, thanks!" Adnap cheered as her newly-evolved Dragonite took off. "You need a new nickname now... hmm... what's a good name for you..." Adnap pondered. "I know, I'll call you Ryu! It's Japanese for dragon."

Ryu smiled and nodded, then began to fly closer to the ground. She pointed a claw at a group of humans, three of whom looked like Ash.

"There they are! Good eye, Ryu!" Adnap grinned, patting Ryu on the head. Ryu smiled and nodded again, then let Adnap off. She approached the group and noticed that not only were there three Ashs, but the other people she was supposed to find were here as well. Adnap was about to speak when a Missingo dove from the cloudy sky and proceeded to attack Brock #1 viciously.

"No! Stop!" Adnap screamed. She let her other pokemon out, and they all began to attack the Missingo. But it was too late.

"Chakakaa, to late... he iss gone now..." Missingo laughed, licking blood away from its fangs. At its feet lay the remains of Brock #1, a mangled, bloody, barely unrecognizable corpse.

"BROCK!!" Misty (Adnap figured this was Misty #1) ran to Brock's corpse and tried to bring him back to life, but failed miserably.

"Brock, I'm so sorry! I was going to tell you... then you left to Ivy's Lab... Brock, I love you!" Misty cried.

"WHAT?? What about me?" Ash shouted, looking angry and hurt.

"I just wanted my bike back. Sorry."

"Yeah, whatever."

"What about me, Ash?" Tracy asked.

"Huh?"

"Don't you love me?"

"No, Gross!!"

"Oh, sorry."

"All right, enough! You three, find the Gary from your dimension. All right?" Adnap said, tired of listening to the idiocy of the 1st dimension Ash and Tracy.

"All right. GARY, GET OVER HERE!!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs. Gary came running out of the bushes, a dozen rabid pandas on his heels.

"Where the heck did those come from??" Adnap asked as a rabid panda chased Gary up a tree. The other eleven busied themselves with chasing the other three humans up a rock wall. One trotted over to Brock's corpse, sniffed, then turned back to attacking Gary.

"I don't know, but it ATE MY SHOE!!!" Gary shouted, shinnying further up the tree.

"Ryu, Hyper Beam Now!" Adnap shouted, pointing her finger at one of the pandas. The beam struck it in the side, and the thing rolled a few feet before hopping back up again, unharmed, and began to chew the tree down.

"I know! Feed them this!!" One of the Tracys shouted, grabbing a bowl of Chow Mein from his backpack. He threw it to the Pandas, who all grouped around it and began to eat.

"All right! All of you, follow me now!" Adnap shouted, hopping back on Ryu. She was followed by the three Tracys on their Scythers, three Ashs on their Charizards, three Mistys on their Starmies, and two Brocks on their Golbats.

"I hope Beth found Ivy and Oak, 'cuz I have no idea where he is." Adnap thought as the flock of flying trainers headed back to Cinbarr.

**Chapter 63**

**Fizzle**

Cinbarr was seething with people as Adnap landed. All of them were trying to shove themselves through the door and into the lab, but they became stuck on the way. Sarie, Alec, and Beth were outside, waving their arms and trying to get everyone in order, but were failing miserably. Tassadar, Kyle, Dameon, Nida, and the Mysterio were also outside, but they were trying to get the pokemon to calm down. They, too, were failing.

"This is a mess!" Adnap exclaimed as her Dragonite touched down next to Beth.

"Yeah, these people are panicking!"

"Even worse, Missingo are preparing to attack! I don't know how much longer I can wait to get the portal open." Alec said quietly, so no one but the four of them would hear.

"Then open it." Sarie said urgently.

"What if not everyone goes through? What if people from the second go through?" Alec said nervously.

"I've got it. Watch." Sarie grinned and concentrated, her eyes glowing blue. "**Everyone listen!"** She shouted, her voice amplified so that everyone heard her. **"If you came here through a hole in the sky, line up here! If you didn't, go back home!"** She indicated a tree, by making it glow bright blue.

"Wow, cool!"

"Yeah, Dameon taught it to me."

"Wow."

In minutes, the people from the second dimension had gone, and a long line had formed in front of the tree. Alec set up his laptop, typed in a command, and a sphere of glowing, silver energy formed next to the tree. 

"Walk into the sphere one by one, all right?" He shouted. The crowd nodded their heads, and the line began to move.

Half of the people had made it through when the missingos came again, darkening the sky for miles. 

"Haha, foolss! They are gathered like sheep at a harvesst! Feasst, my brotherss and ssisterss!" Screamed one missingo as he dove from the mass. A young boy was his target, and he savagely tore into him. After a few moments, the boy could no longer scream. 

The other missingos dove in on the remaining people and ruthlessly slew them all, then ate their souls. Shukumei hid behind Sarie, quaking with terror as Missingos spattered blood across the ground, turning the brown, dried grass a deep red.

Alec was desperately trying to fend off the many Mysterios that had attacked him, but was beginning to fail. His laptop lay on the bloody grass, smashed, and the portal was nowhere to be seen.

"Alec!" Sarie screamed, ramming headfirst into a Missingo. The beast gave a rippling snarl of surprise, but then turned its vicious attentions on Sarie.

"Little girl, leave me be... or I'll ssslay you." The Missingo chuckled, digging its huge claws deep into her shoulder.

"Stay away from him!" She screamed, kicking out at the beast. She scored a hit on the beast's 'leg', causing it to fall, dragging her with it. Its claws were still embedded in her shoulder.

"Oy, that's my sister!!" Beth roared, smashing a cement block across the Missingo's skull. The beast hissed in rage, and lashed its tail at Beth, catching her across the side of the face. A deep would formed on her cheek, but Beth barely even felt it. She grabbed the creature's skin and tugged, pulling as hard as she could. Missingo screeched in agony and wrenched its claws free of Sarie's shoulder. Sarie let out a small yelp of pain, but dove back onto the Missingo with a furious cry. The missingo was taken down under the beatings of both humans, and dissolved into the ground.

"Where's Alec?" Sarie screamed, scanning the field. Alec was sitting a little ways away, a dead Missingo nearby.

"Alec, we've got to go! Into the building!" Sarie shouted, dragging Alec upright. He had numerous slashes across his face and a huge blood splotch on his pants leg where the Missingo had clawed him, but otherwise seemed fine. Sarie and Beth supported him , and three limped into the building just ahead of a pack of Missingos. Adnap was waiting for them, with Kyle and Shukumei in her arms. Shukumei was asleep, while Kyle was drinking formula out of a makeshift bottle held together with psychic powers. Tassadar was sitting alone in a corner, next to a flame. A pot hovered over it, filled with rice.

"Wow, food!" Sarie grinned, watching as Tassadar added butter to the rice.

"Yes. I found some in one of the Lab's storage cabinets." Dameon said. He was seated on a rock, reading a thick sheet of papers. Beside him, laying on the rock, was a golden female Mew2.

"Wow, who's she?" Sarie asked, indicating the Mew2.

"This is S2, or Sarie2. In another dimension, you were cloned to make her." He said, stroking S2's head gently.

"What happened to her, I thought all the others were killed..."

"They were, except her. I saved her. She fell asleep just as we came in."

"Weird."

Rice is ready. It's not Mac and Cheese, but it's all we have. Tassadar said, placing the huge pot on the floor and putting out the fire.

"Great, food! I'm starved!" Beth grinned, letting out her pokemon.

***

Several hours later, the four trainers were settling down to sleep. The sky had gone black as Missingos circled the lab, but Tassadar had provided a light via Flash. It was freezing cold in the lab, so all the pokemon except for Tassadar, Dameon, and Kyle had been returned. Dameon had curled his body around S2's and was speaking to her quietly. She had woken up at the smell of rice, and she and Dameon were exchanging information about themselves. Beth found a huge blanket and was asleep under it, and Adnap didn't appear bothered by the cold. Sarie, though, was freezing.

"D-d-dang, it's cold..." She mumbled, huddling up as far from the door as she could get.

"Yeah, I was cold to." Alec whispered, tiptoeing over to her. He threw his torn lab coat over her and snuggled underneath it as well, next to her. "This will help conserve body heat." He whispered.

"Yeah..." Sarie snuggled up closer to him as the body heat from both humans warmed up the air beneath the thin lab coat.

"I could get used to this..."

"So could I."

In an instant, both humans fell asleep, Sarie's head resting beneath Alec's chin, and Alec's arm around her for more warmth.

Meanwhile, Adnap had sunk back into depression. Now that the portal was gone, she had lost all hope of seeing Taro again, and Sarie and Alec's closeness wasn't helping matters. 

"Dang it, why did you have to leave me?" She asked, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I was so happy when you were around, and now I just feel empty. You've got to come back!"

"I am back." Said a cold, yet familiar voice. Adnap turned abruptly as an icy hand settled on her shoulder, and found herself looking into the cold, pale, ghost eyes of Taro.

"I'm so sorry, Taro! I shouldn't have let you duel that man!" Adnap cried, throwing her arms around the ghost form of Taro. To her surprise, she was able to touch Taro. Most ghosts weren't solid at all.

"It wasn't your fault, don't worry." He whispered, smoothing her hair gently.

"But I want you back! I want to be with you again." She cried.

"Shh, it's ok, Adnap. Look." Taro said, releasing her. She stepped back and gasped as Taro began to turn from a translucent, bluish ghost to a living human being. He coughed a few times as his face became living flesh, then turned back to face Adnap, his green eyes shining again. "I'm back." He smiled.

"But... how...?"

"Don't ask, I don't know either. But I'm here and that's all that matters."

"Oh, Taro..."

**Chapter 63**

**Virus**

Sarie woke up to find herself still warm in Alec's embrace, and sighed. Even in the most dire of situations, she knew she could always turn to him for safety and love.

She slowly stood up, careful not to awaken him, and surveyed their position in the daylight. Mew2 and S2 were still curled up together, Beth had wrapped the blanket around her like a cocoon, Tassadar had created an invisible blanket of energy for himself and Kyle, and Adnap was still curled up in a corner. But she wasn't alone.

Sarie had to look twice to confirm what she was seeing. Taro was next to Adnap, holding her in a similar fashion to how Alec had held her the night before. But Taro, alive? How the heck did that happen?

Sarie resisted the urge to wake everyone up and instead focused her mind on the task of creating breakfast. She had no idea as to how Tassadar had created the dinner fire the night before, and had even less of a clue as to where food could be found. She let Powerplant out of his ball, both because she wanted company and because he was the best cook she knew. He was a bit afraid of the fire idea, so both human and pokemon set about coming up with a delicious cold breakfast. Sarie scrounged some bread from a nearby cabinet, and Powerplant sniffed up a hidden supply of fruit in Tassadar's backpack. Sarie found a few packets of cheese in the refrigerated compartment of her backpack, and a breakfast menu was made. Toasted bread with cheese and ripe fruit. Stryka added to this with one of her huge eggs, and an omelet was made.

"Hey everyone, breakfast is on!" She shouted cheerily, banging two rocks together like a dinner bell.

"Eee, could you turn it down a bit? I was having a great dream about winning the pokemon leagues." Beth grumbled as she sat up, the covers still around her like a cocoon.

"You did win them, remember?" Sarie giggled.

"Yeah, whatever. Ooh, what's that smell? Where'd you get eggs from??"

"Stryka was kind enough to give up hers."

"Oh."

"Woo, I'm alive! I almost thought I was dreaming again!" Taro cheered as he woke up. 

"I'm glad it wasn't another dream." Adnap grinned.

"Hey, we're all together again! Let's try to stay that way..." Sarie said as she served up the omelet, bread, and fruit.

"So, what are we gonna do about the Missingo?" Alec asked through a mouthful of egg.

"I say we use the giant computers in the back of the lab." Mew2 suggested, nibbling on an apple core.

"Good idea! Look, Alec and I will program them to capture the Missingos. Mew2 an S2, you lure them here. You're the strongest, so it should be no trouble. Taro and Adnap, be on the lookout for the Missingos. Beth, watch the pokemon." Sarie said.

"Watch the pokemon? Why can't I go help the twos get the Missingo?" Beth complained.

"Because the twos are stronger than any human ever will be." Sarie explained. 

"Wait, I also have an idea... we could turn her into a two." S2 said, eyeing Beth.

"Wait, you say you can turn ME into a Mew2?" Beth shouted, spraying egg from her mouth.

"For a time."

"All right!"

"Well then, come stand over here. Let me place a paw on your forehead." S2 said, rising from the floor. Sarie noticed that the twos had their tails entwined, and guessed there was more than friendship between them.

S2 placed a paw-like hand on beth's head, and closed her eyes. A bright, silvery light flooded from her eyes as she opened them again, and Beth began to change.

Her face became feline, her nose became two slits in the side of her muzzle, and her ears became pointed and rose to the top of her head just as her hair disappeared. Her body became that of a Mew2, but shorter than one. Her skin became a pale, storm grey, and her eyes took on a purple tint. Her tail was teal.

"Wow, I'm a Mew2!" She exclaimed, looking down at her paws.

"Yes. Come now, child, we have work to do." Mew2 said, hopping out the doorway.

"Did you just call me child?"

"Yes, now come on. You are one of us, for now."

The three Mews hopped out the door and into the sunlight and serious danger.

"All right, let's get that computer fixed." Alec said, placing his plate of food on a nearby rock. He stood, grabbed his backpack, and headed for the computer room. Sarie followed, her own backpack over her shoulders.

"Gee, we're all alone..." Taro mused, peering out the window.

"Yeah, but we've got a job to do." Adnap pointed out.

"All right... so if I see a giant ball of static chasing after two clones and Beth, I shout?"

"Right."

"Ok, I can do that."

"Right, we'll watch the window together." Adnap said, staring out the window while leaning into Taro. He wrapped his arm around her, and they watched.

***

"We finally got it fixed and programed!" Sarie grinned, tapping away at a huge computer consol. Alec was nearby, packing up several tools into his backpack.

"Yeah, and now you know how to do it yourself." He said, dusting himself off.

"So now what?"

"We wait for the others, I suppose."

"Great, this proves to be a boring afternoon..." Sarie grumbled.

"Naw, let's see what else is on this computer." Alec said, seating himself next to her. Sarie's heartbeat sped up slightly with him so near. She always felt this way when she was so close to him.

"Look, solitaire!" Sarie grinned, double-clicking on a card pack icon. A game of solitaire came up, and the two were soon laughing as they tried to beat the game.

"Cool, we did it! What else is on here?" Alec said, closing solitaire. "Hmm, games... look, virtual life!" He said, bringing up a virtual board game. 

"Here, lemme go first." Sarie said. She picked up a career card and lipped it over. "Hah, Gym Leader! Yes!"

"I got Scientist!"

"Well, duh. I wonder if these cards are just dumb luck or if this is some sort of prediction..." Sarie mused as she rolled the dice. "Hmm, get married..."

"And who might the lucky man be?" Alec whispered in her ear.

"I wonder..." She whispered back.

"Maybe this game really can predict the future..."

"I hope so."

"Hey, what's that space you landed on?"

"Have Twins..."

"Interesting..." Both turned to face each other at the same time, resulting in their lips touching slightly. 

"Do you think we'd get married and have twins?" Sarie breathed.

"Most likely, in a few years."

"Good." With that, both leaned forward, and kissed passionately.

"I think we've won the game." Alec grinned.

"Yeah, me too."

They were about to kiss again when a thunderous, evil chuckle resounded through the building. Sarie and Alec looked up in shock and found themselves staring into the massive, white-on-black eyes of Ryblade.

"How touching. But you've not won, you're about to lose." He grinned sadistically, licking his fangs in excitement.

"You won't kill us, Ryblade. We'll kill you first!" Sarie shouted boldly, standing to her full height.

Ryblade chuckled again, sending chills down Sarie's back. He flicked her over with a massive claw, then turned his gaze upon Alec.

"You, boy, you were going to take her, weren't you? Just like that. Hah, you would have felt bad, my boy, because she's only 14... but that would have been after the deed was done. I should have just watched." Ryblade grinned.

"What in Mew2's name are you talking about?" Alec asked, confused for a moment. Then the realization of Ryblade's words hit him. "You sick monster, I'm not like that!" He snarled, glaring at Ryblade.

"I'm so sure. Males are all the same. No matter, you didn't take her, I will." Ryblade grinned. He picked Sarie up off the floor and dropped her next to a tree outside. Alec scrambled up through the fallen roof, ready to kill Ryblade if he got his hands around the beast's neck. Ryblade grinned and caressed the side of Sarie's face with the tip of his leaf tail.

"You know what you really are, don't you?" He asked, beginning to shrink in size.

"What do you mean?" Sarie asked, backing up from Ryblade.

"I mean, you know you aren't all human." He hissed, now only 6ft tall at the shoulder.

"What?"

"You are part Ryvee." He grinned, leaning down so that his face was right up against hers, and his tails were wrapped around her waist, preventing escape. Sarie was almost paralyzed with fright. 

"Yes, pretty one. Your grandfather was a Ryblade. Why did you think you had the gift of psychic? And you were so good at it? You didn't really think a pathetic human could have such a gift, did you?" He hissed. His nose touched the side of her neck, and he began sniffing deeply, caressing her with his nose and lips.

"You fear me..." He grinned, sinking down on top of her. "You fear my body, and what I will do to you. You will have my children, girl." He hissed.

"You will stop this." Commanded a cold, vicious voice. A freezing cold wind blew across Sarie's face, and over Ryblade's shoulder she caught sight of a massive, white paw. Ryblade spun around, still keeping a tight hold on Sarie. He faced the voice, which had emanated from a huge, white creature that looked very much like a Ryblade, but quite different at the same time. This beast had only one tail, tipped with a crystal clear spike, which constantly dripped water from it. Sarie realized that this creature must be made of ice, and the tail tip was an icicle. The creature's neck was surrounded by more giant icicles, and its ears were thin sheets of ice.

"Why should I stop, white one?" Ryblade sneered, returning to normal size. Sarie re-gained her senses and slipped out of the creature's grasp as the tails loosened their grip. Ryblade launched itself at her as if to capture her again, but was stopped by a sheet of ice.

"I said, you will stop this. She is but a girl." The white beast hissed dangerously. Its white pupils had become light blue, and frost began to form around its paws. 

"I do not care, girl or not, she was my prize. I meant to do this a long while ago, but she escaped me." Ryblade snarled, raising the fur along his spine. 

"I will not let you do such to anyone, much less a young girl." The ice beast hissed. Without warning, he struck Ryblade with his tail, and Ryblade's fur turned to ice. Howling in pain, Ryblade cowered to the ground, attempting to lick the ice from his shoulder. The ice beast laughed.

"By this time I would think you'd know better than to attack a Ryticuno." It chuckled.

"You poked your snout into my business first, white one." Ryblade spat.

"Look at the girl." Ryticuno said, pointing a white paw at Sarie, who had huddled close to Alec, holding him tightly, shaking like a leaf, and sobbing. "Look how you hurt her."

"She'll survive."

"Not if you had finished with her. She would be dead."

Ryblade laughed mirthlessly, glancing back at the two humans. "What do I care, one less human life. Humans are nothing, they are worthless. Like any good creature. Like you." He hissed, glaring at Ryticuno. The glare Ryticuno returned was cold enough to freeze the sun.

"You will be punished for your insolence, Ryblade." He snarled, advancing upon Ryblade. Ryblade laughed and unsheathed his claws. 

"Punish me, white one."

The two leaped for each other's throats at the same time, clashing in mid-leap. Ice crackled along the ground and from Ryticuno's nostrils as he fought tooth and claw with Ryblade. A white mist had covered him, and anything that came in contact with the mist was frozen solid. Ryblade's left front paw had frozen, and he was limping in for another attack, the paw dead. Ryteon struck him across the face with his tail, leaving a line of ice that covered one red cheek. Ryblade hissed in agony and fell, mortally wounded. Ryteon struck him again, this time with one massive paw, and silenced the beast forever.

Ryticuno turned to Sarie, the blue gone from his eyes. "I am sorry you had to go through that."

"T-t-thank you for s-saving me." She said, still shaking.

"That beast was sadistic and cruel."

"Please, please tell me what he said about me being part... Ryblade... wasn't true." She cried, looking pleadingly into the white face. Ryticuno smiled sadly for a moment.

"You are not Ryblade, but Ryticuno." He said quietly.

"But... how am I so human?"

"Ryvee and Human DNA are very similar. The one who is destined to become your mate is not all human himself." Ryticuno chuckled, glancing at Alec.

"What? What ryvee am I part of, then?" Alec asked.

"You are just part ryvee. You have psychic powers, too, but don't know how to use them yet."

"Really? Cool!"

Ryticuno was about to reply when an enormous, black form broke through the ground and attacked Ryticuno savagely.

"Sss, sssingoooo, you've angered usss, white one." It snickered as it began to seep through Ryticuno's skin. Ryticuno roared in agony as the creature went all the way through his skin, and began to consume his flesh.

The static form could barely be seen now, but traces of electricity jumped across the white fur, and Ryticuno's eyes had rolled all the way back up into his skull. His skin was slowly being eaten away as if by some terrible disease, and bare bone began to show on his legs, tail, and head. Within five minutes, all that was left was a rotting, bare carcass, and the missingo.

"Chaahaa, what a good meal." The missingo grinned evilly. It turned to the two humans and its grin became broader. "Desssert, I sssee."

"No way! There is no way you are killing her! Kill me, but not her!" Alec roared, standing in front of Sarie protectively.

"No way, if you die, so will I. I can't live without you, and you know it." Sarie said defiantly, standing beside Alec.

"Then neither of us will die. Come on, run!" Alec shouted, leaping back down into the building. Sarie followed him, taunting the Missingo.

"Die, foolssss!" Missingo screamed as it dove for them. Just as it was about to strike them, they leaped away, and Missingo hit the computer screen. It shrieked in agony for a moment, then was sucked away into darkness.

"It worked! It worked!" Sarie screamed ecstatically, throwing her arms around Alec's neck.

"Yeah, just wait until the other Missingos come. Ryblade's gone, and when the Missingos are gone, we'll have won!" Alec grinned.

"Hey, you two, the Missingos are coming!" Taro shouted, running full speed towards Alec and Sarie.

"All right. Let's get this going!" Sarie smiled, loading the program.

"What were you two doing back here?" Adnap asked, eyeing the rubble.

"Well, we were attacked by Ryblade, saved by Ryticuno, told of our future, and defeated the Missingo that slew Ryticuno. Why, what were you two doing?" Alec asked.

"We were watching. And what do you mean by all that?" 

"Just what I said. The Ryticuno carcass is outside."

"What? God, what is that?"

"A Ryticuno carcass." 

"You must have had some fight!"

"Yeah, well... hey look, the Missingos! Sarie, open the lense!" Alec shouted as Missingos massed in the skies above. Sarie scrambled up the side of the computer as Alec took hold of the controls. She opened a small door at the top of the computer, and a beam of bright light shot out of it, hitting the mass of Missingos.

"Here we go!" Alec shouted, pressing the enter key. Everything went deadly quiet for a few seconds, then the computer made a huge whining sound, and screams of missingos could be heard for miles around. The three Mew2s bounded in the door, panting and out of breath.

"Have you got them?" Beth asked, studying the computer screen.

"Yeah, watch!" Alec pointed to the sky, where masses of Missingos began to drop, falling towards the computer.

"Everyone back away!" Sarie shouted, leaping off the computer's top. Missingo after missingo crashed into the top of the computer, disappearing into nothing as they hit the lense.

"Wow! Awesome!" Beth cried as one Missingo burst into flame.

"Too cool!" Adnap cried as the final Missingo was sucked into the computer. The screen had become blank, save for a few bits of static. Alec walked ceremoniously to the computer consol and pressed the 'delete' key, and the screen became normal, as every missingo was taken out of creation.

"We did it! Group hug!" The three Mews and four humans embraced in a hug of friendship and accomplishment, and many tears were shed.

Hey, what happened? I was napping with Kyle. Tassadar asked, walking into the room.

"We won!" Sarie shouted, flinging herself on Tassadar.

We did? Yes! Let's all celebrate with a bowl of Mac and Cheese!!! Tassadar grinned. Baby Kyle, sensing the happiness of the moment, broke into a huge grin and said, "Mac and cheese!"

"Yeah, Mac and Cheese. Let's make some!"

**Epilogue**

**Destiny**

Six Years after the Battle of the Dimensions...

"Alec! Come in, Tassadar's got the Mac and Cheese ready!" Sarie called from the door of the Veridian City Gym.

"All right. Come on, Kyle, dinner." Alec said to a full-grown Alakasam who had been walking beside him. The Alakasam nodded, and the two walked back towards the gym.

This is the good stuff, so eat up. Tassadar grinned, serving up huge portions of Macaroni and Cheese.

Really, father, isn't all Macaroni and Cheese the same? Kyle asked, adjusting his glasses.

Naw, mine is the best. So eat! Tassadar commanded, stuffing a spoonful of cheese in his mouth.

"Great, we get back from our honeymoon this afternoon, and tonight we're eating macaroni and cheese for dinner." Sarie chuckled.

"With Tassadar cooking, I'm surprised we ever eat anything but Macaroni and cheese." Alec laughed.

Hey, this is good stuff!

"Ringringring, phone call! Phone call!" The video phone blared from the other room.

"I'll get it!" Sarie shouted, leaping up from the table. "Hello?" She said, flipping the video on. It was Adnap.

"Hi! I heard you two just got back from your honeymoon. How was it?" Adnap asked.

"Great. That resort on Cinbarr is top rate! How are you?" Sarie asked.

"I'm fine. The baby is due in a few weeks, and Taro's a nervous wreck." She grinned.

"Tell him to calm down! He'll scare the Khangaskhan!" Sarie laughed.

"Yes, the Khangaskhan herd we got in last week is doing fine. They've adapted to the Safari Zone well."

"That's good news."

"Beth dropped by here yesterday to chat. She's been getting other pokemon to join the police force, and she actually recruited some of ours."

"I still find it odd that she chose to remain a Mew2. That reminds me, how are Mew2 and S2 doing?"

"They're great. Their second litter of kittens is on the way. The other little Mew2s are running wild all over the place!"

"If they get out of line, send them here. There's plenty for them to do at the gym."

"I'm sure they'd love that."

"Great! Darn, I've got to go, Mewse is fighting with Eric again. Those two Mysterios are a handful!"

"All right, I'll see you soon then."

"Sure."

"Bye."

"Bye." 

Sarie hung up the phone and ran back into the pokemon housing area, past a gleaming Articuno named Icicle who nodded at her cordially. 

"Hey Ice, good to see you." Sarie stopped to stroke Icicle's feathers before continuing to where the Mysterios lived. Two Mysterios were flying circles around the room, shouting at the top of their lungs, while their mother, Shukumei, tried desperately to get them to come down.

"All right, you two, one more peep and no more candy for a week. Got it?" Sarie asked in mock severity.

"Yes, Mrs. Flare! Whatever you say!" The two Mysterios flew back to their rooms.

"Thank you, Sarie. You are so good with kids." Shukumei said, hovering next to Sarie. "When do you and your new mate plan on having children of your own?"

"I dunno, whenever we're blessed with kids, I guess." Sarie shrugged.

"I bid you good luck. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got two kits to put to bed." With that, Shukumei was off.

'I wonder if Alec and I will have children?' Sarie wondered to herself as she walked back to the dinner table.

***

Later that night, everyone had fallen asleep except Sarie and Alec. They had been talking through the night, but the talking had wound down and both were half asleep, spooned around each other.

"I've been thinkin' about something." Alec said, eyes half open.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to have kids? I mean, you remember what Ryticuno said... we're part ryvee. What happens if our kids are born with deformations, or die or something?" 

"I dunno. I've always wanted kids with you, ever since I knew how I felt about you. I don't think I could not have kids."

"Yeah, your right. I wonder when we'll have them?"

It's kinda too late to have been thinking about not having kids. Tassadar chuckled into both of their minds.

"Huh?"

I said, it's too late not to have kids. Sarie, you're pregnant.

"What? How, how is that possible? We've only done that once..." Sarie trailed off, a look of surprise and happiness on her face.

Yeah, well, they say once is enough...

"Alec, I'm... I mean, we're... gonna have a baby!" Sarie breathed.

Hehe, wrong again.

"But you just said...."

You're not going to have _a_ baby, unless I'm wrong, you're gonna have two kids.

"Two... twins?"

Yeah, twins. 

"We're gonna have twins, Alec!"

"I suppose that game of life really did come true, didn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it did."

**_The End_**


	4. Chapters 1-18

Chapter 1  
The saga begins  
In Celedon City, the city of skyscrapers, there was only one thing on every ten-year-old's mind, and that was their trainer's licence. Each child had to take a test to prove their knowledge of Pokémon and only by passing the test could they train their own Pokémon. The trainers from Celedon were some of the best on Indigo Island because of this test. The students who passed with a grade of 90% could choose their own Pokémon out of a variety of Pokémon, whereas trainers who scored lower could only choose from three Pokémon. Sarie Cigam had studied very hard so she could get a very powerful Pokémon, and was ready for the test the next day.  
"Ok, go ahead and ask the next question, Mom." Sarie said as she sat at her dining room table across from her mother who was holding a book entitled Everything You Will Ever Need to Know About Pokémon.   
"In a battle, who would be most likely to win. Ponyta or Squirtle?"  
"Squirtle! Fire is weak to water!"  
"Correct. Last question: Gengar, the ghost Pokémon, is weak to what?"  
"Psychic! Gengar is also a poison type, and that makes it weak to psychic!"  
"Very good! I think you'll do well tomorrow, Sarie. Now go to bed so you'll be fresh in the morning."   
"Ok, mom. Good night!" Sarie kissed her mother good night and raced upstairs to her room.  
  
  
The next morning Sarie grabbed her trainer's gear and rushed to the Celedon City Gym where her test would take place. Once inside, she was surprised by the fact that the young trainers-to-be were battling, not testing. She walked up to the gym leader, Erika, and asked what was going on.  
"The test is a test of skill. You will be asked to select a belt of pokeballs and you will be battling each other without knowing what Pokémon you have. Most trainers win by about two Pokémon, and that's considered a ninety percent. Losing by one Pokémon is a seventy percent, and that's what you have to score in order to get a licence. Go to the table over there and one of the gym trainers will help you. Good luck!"  
Sarie chose a belt of three pokeballs and faced off against a girl trainer called Krad Reniart. Krad sent out her first Pokémon which turned out to be a beedrill. Sarie was taken aback, were the Pokémon all advanced or did Krad just get a very powerful Pokémon? Sarie released her first Pokémon which was a vicious looking Nidorino.  
"This is too easy. Beedrill, twinneedle attack now!"  
"Nidorino, focus your energy!"  
Beedrill smashed, stinger first, into Nidorino which caused the horn Pokémon to be knocked backwards. It shook its head as it pumped itself up.  
"Beedrill, finish it with a poison sting!"  
"Nidorino, horn drill attack now!"  
Nidorino dodged the stinger and struck beedrill with its swirling horn, instantly KOing beedrill. Krad returned the fainted bug Pokémon and sent out her next mystery Pokémon, which was golem.  
Nidorino, this one you can't win. Return! Pokeball, go!" "Cookie, Cookie!"  
"Ok, smash kingler with a tackle attack!"  
"Kingler, hydro pump!"  
The battle was short, as kingler's hydro pump was super effective against the rock hard golem.  
"Dang! Return, golem. Go, pokeball!" Jolt!"  
"Return, Kingler! Go, pokeball!" "Raiiiii!"  
"Jolteon, Thunder!"  
"Raichu, show it a real thunder! Now!"  
Raichu grounded itself with its tail before lifting jolteon off the ground and electrocuting it. Jolteon stood no chance against the Raichu.  
"No! I lost!"  
"Hahah, way to go Raichu! We won!"  
Every head turned to stare at Sarie, including that of Erika.  
"How many Pokémon do you have still fit to battle?" The gym leader asked.  
"All of 'em. Jolteon, Kingler, and Nidorino!"  
"Come with me, Sarie. I think I have just the Pokémon for a person of your skill. Krad, see me after the test, Ok?"  
Sarie followed the gym leader to the very back of the gym, where almost 100 pokeballs rested. Each one had a symbol engraved on its top. Many were regular pokeballs but some, like the masterball with a shining psychic symbol on its top, were reserved for more powerful Pokémon.   
"You may choose any of the pokeballs you wish. You do know that no one has ever won by three Pokémon, don't you? You are the first." Erika looked approvingly at Sarie.  
Sarie looked at nearly all of the Pokémon, finding each one more fascinating than the last. All of them were adorable, and she wanted them all. It was very difficult to choose just one, but she tried anyway. She then discovered a pokeball containing a small nidoran female. The little girl Pokémon grinned up at Sarie as soon as it was it out of its pokeball.  
"Nidoran!" It exclaimed.  
"Oh, you're so cute!" Sarie exclaimed. The Nidoran was defiantly the Pokémon for her.  
"Erika, I'd like this little one. She's so adorable!"  
"Ok. Little nidoran is yours. Here are her pokeball and your pokedex. In order to learn about new Pokémon, you have to capture them. Any Pokémon that you capture and can't keep because you've already got six Pokémon will come here. Would you like to see our Pokémon care facility?"  
Sarie toured the beautiful care center before heading out of the city. Her first stop would be her grandpa's house outside of town. He would provide a bird Pokémon for her to fly to Pallet Town on.  
Nidoran loved to follow Sarie closely without her pokeball, and Sarie had no objections to this. The little Nidoran was strangely cheerful for her species, who were mostly somber and quiet.  
As the pair walked along the outer city rout, they spotted another trainer who had just captured a Pokémon. The girl was holding it up to inspect it, but the species of the Pokémon was unfamiliar to Sarie. It looked like a tail-less electabuzz with two ear-like appendages on its head. The "ears" were rectangular and thin with a hole at the top of each one, much like a pair doorknob hangers.   
"Hey, who're you?" Sarie said in greeting as she approached the girl.  
"I'm Beth Burts. Nice Nidoran. I suppose you got it from Erika back in Cerulean city? I got this Pikachu from her, too. She said that it had been looking for a good home. So, what's your name?"  
"I'm Sarie Cigam. Nice to meet you."  
"You want to battle?" The girl asked suddenly. The Pokémon that Beth had just caught jumped to the ground in a fighting pose.  
"Nah, I only have little Nidoran here. I'd probably lose."  
"Ok, I'll follow you until you capture a new Pokémon. Ok?"  
"Ok, sure. It would be nice to have a human to talk to along the way."  
The two trainers walked onwards until they came to a small cabin nestled in the woods around the road.  
"That's my grandpa's place. He raises bird Pokémon and I'm hoping to get a ride to Pallet Town from him. I'm sure he'll lend you one to, Beth."  
"Thanks. I only have pikachu and El Ekid, so I can't fly down there by myself yet." The El Ekid was the Pokémon that Beth had caught.  
The trainers knocked on the door and a kind faced old man walked out to greet them.  
"Hello, Sarie. How's my favorite grandchild? Is that your Nidoran?" He asked as he hugged Sarie.  
"Yep. She's my first Pokémon. I haven't captured any new Pokémon yet, but I wanted to ask if I could borrow a flying Pokémon to get to Pallet Town. Oh, and this is Beth. She needs a ride to."  
"Any friend of my Sarie is a friend of mine. Come in the back and I'll see what I can do. Sarie, I have a gift for you. I was going to give it to you when you got your first Pokémon, so I suppose now's the time."  
Sarie's Grandpa led the two girls into a huge aviary filled with every type of flying Pokémon from baby spearows to fully grown Pidgeots. Beth and Sarie were stunned. A giant Zapados soared overhead making the other birds scatter. Two Articunos were fighting with a Moltres over some Pokémon food. Grandpa picked up a beautiful carved wooden box containing a masterball.  
"This is a charmander, he'll evolve into the fastest flying Pokémon ever. Take good care of him. I'll let you use Freezer, my Articuno. Freezer, over here!" A giant Articuno landed next to Grandpa and bowed to Beth and Sarie. They bowed back before climbing onto Freezer's back. The Articuno lifted off the ground in a rush of icy wings and soared off through the now opened roof. On the cold back of the icy bird Sarie and Beth were awed by Indigo Island as it was laid out like a massive carpet below them. The Safari Zone was a patch of green while Indigo Plateau's famous four stadiums stood out with all of the trainers gathered for the annual Pokémon league championships. Nidoran clung to the massive bird's feathers as it glided downwards to Pallet Town. Sarie directed it to land in the outskirts of town, far from prying eyes. She bade farewell to the bird before setting off to Pallet with Beth, Pikachu, and Nidoran Following her. The journey had just begun.  
Chapter 2  
Team Rocket!  
"Hey, Sarie? Now that you've got Charmander with you, why don't we battle?" Beth asked as she stopped to examine her pikachu.  
"Sure. We can battle, and I can test charmander's skills. Lets go!" Sarie sent charmander out of his pokeball.  
"Char, char!"  
Just then a red car drove up to the two trainers. A ten-year-old boy was sitting in the front with the back of his car packed with six cheerleaders.  
"Why, hello there! I haven't seen you two around. Are you from Pallet?" The boy sounded like he had bad allergies.  
"No, were from Celedon City. My Grandpa's bird Pokémon brought us here so we could start with all the other trainers. " Sarie patted charmander as she spoke.  
"Well, my name's Gary Oak, and I don't like outsiders who try and take away the fame from us pallet town trainers! Isn't that right, girls?"  
"It sure is!" The girls spoke in unison, and it made Sarie and Beth sick to see them cheering for the snobbish trainer.  
"Well, Gary, my name is Sarie Cigam and I am Celedon's best!"  
"What about me?" Beth asked crossly.  
"Ok, you too. So, Gary, how 'bout showing us what Pallet's best can do?" Sarie challenged.  
"Fine. Pokeball, go!" "Eevee!"  
"Charmander, go!" "Char, char!"  
"Eevee, body slam now!" Eevee slammed itself onto charmander, causing the fire Pokémon to fall over.  
"Charmander, use a flamethrower slash!" Charmander threw itself at eevee, slashing the evolution Pokémon deeply while blasting it with flames. Eevee fainted.  
"No! Return! Pokeball, go!" "Nidoran!" A nidoran male flew from the pokeball and used double kick on charmander. Charmander fainted.  
"Charmander, return! Nidoran, go!" "Nid! Nidoran!"  
"Haha, a puny little nidoran female! Nidoran male, show her your horn drill!"  
"Nidoran, dodge! Use fury swipes!"  
"No, nidoran! Kick it!"  
"That's it nidoran, use your agility! Now finish it with a body slam!" Sarie's nidoran used its speed to confuse Gary's nidoran, then used a body slam on the little male. Nidoran male wobbled unsteadily on its four feet for a minute before fainting.   
"Yes! Nidoran, you were great! All right!" Sarie hugged nidoran and stroked the little poison pin Pokémon. Charmander wobbled out of its pokeball and congratulated nidoran. Nidoran smiled ant charmander and told the fire Pokémon how great it had done. Charmander thanked nidoran shyly as Sarie sprayed a potion on it.   
"Hahah, maybe you ought to start training Gary! If your pallet town's best, then I feel sorry for them!" Beth laughed.  
"Why don't you try battling me, Beth?" One of the cheerleaders sent out a powerful looking squirtle. Beth laughed out loud as El Ekid sprang from her pokeball.  
"Squirtle, tackle!" "Squirtle!"  
"El Ekid, Thunder punch!" "El Ekid! KID!"  
Squirtle was fried by El Ekid's thunder. The girl returned squirtle and sent out an abra. Beth sent out pikachu.  
"Abra, psyshock!"  
"Pikachu, counter it with thunder!"  
Abra sent out a bolt of psychic energy, which was blocked by pikachu's thunder attack. Abra was also fried by the electricity.  
"Abra! Return. How could I lose?"  
"You were just lucky. The girls made me lose my concentration! Next time it will be different!" Gary drove away, leaving Beth and Sarie in a cloud of dust.  
"That was great! Gary won't bother us!" Beth patted pikachu on the head.  
"No way! He's just a snobbish brat. We'll beat him. Ok, lets go!"  
As the two trainers turned to leave, they heard a voice behind them.  
"Well, well, well. What have we here, Draco?" It sounded like a woman's voice.  
"Looks like a pair of Pokémon trainers, Millicent. I think they may have some Pokémon with them." It was a man's voice that followed the woman's.  
Suddenly, a man and a woman, dressed in green with large, silver R's on their shirts, leaped out of the bushes. The woman's name was Millicent and the man's, draco.  
"Who're you?" Beth shouted.  
The man, who had a pale, pointed face and near-white hair, spoke. "Were team rocket, you twerp! And were here to take your Pokémon!"  
Millicent, who was heavyset and green-haired, said "So hand 'em over!"  
"You can't take our Pokémon, Rockets! My parents told me about your team! Your evil!" Sarie held tight to nidoran and returned charmander.  
"That's right! El Ekid, return! No one's taking you! Pikachu, stay close!" Pikachu clung to Beth's leg.  
"Hahahah, you can't stop us! Go, Meowth!" Millicent sent out a meowth.  
"Go, Ekans!" Draco's ekans curled up next to meowth.  
"You want a Pokémon battle? We'll give ya a Pokémon battle! Hey Beth, why don't we show 'em our Tag-Team maneuver?" Sarie suggested.  
"Sure thing, Sarie! Go, El Ekid!" "Kid!"  
"Go, Nidoran!" "Nid!"  
"Fine. We'll give you a battle you'll never forget! Meowth, slash!" Millicent's Meowth rushed towards El Ekid.  
"Let's show 'em, Slythren! Bite!" Draco commanded his Ekans, Slythren, to bite nidoran.  
"El Ekid, Thunder pound!"  
"Nidoran, Use the thunder to kick up your Horn Attack! Now!"  
El Ekid slammed his fists into the ground, causing a massive bolt of lightning to sizzle along the ground towards Ekans. Nidoran ran, lightning fast and inside the bolt, towards Ekans. The combination of the Thunder Pound and the Horn attack made Ekans faint.  
"Return, Slythren! It's all up to you, Millicent! Don't mess it up!"  
"Ok, El Ekid. Time to show 'em your agility! Quick attack!"  
"Nidoran, poison sting attack! Let El Ekid ram you into Meowth!"  
El Ekid picked up Nidoran and rammed it with great speed into Meowth. Meowth, of course, fainted.  
"Oh no! Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Both team rocket members screamed as they and their Pokémon were flung into the air by El Ekid's massive thunder jolt.  
"All right! We beat 'em! Wohoo!" Sarie shouted as she pounded Beth on the back.  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! We won! We rule! Yahooo!" Beth jumped around like a maniac as El Ekid and Nidoran danced around her feet.   
"Hey, you guys just won a battle?" A weird looking boy, aged ten with black hair, a red hat, and a pikachu on a string was watching them.  
"We sure did! Some creep from pallet town named Gary, then a couple of weirdos from Team Rocket. We are the best!" Beth held El Ekid up and hugged him.  
"Umm, why is your pikachu on a string?" Sarie asked as she patted Nidoran on the head.  
"He won't listen to me and doesn't want to go in his pokeball." The boy said. "My name's Ash. Can I see your Pokémon?"  
"Sure can. We've only got two each, but they're cool. Pokeball, go!" Sarie sent charmander out and Beth's pikachu jumped out from behind her. The pikachu ran up to Ash's and started talking to it. Charmander began having a conversation with Nidoran and El Ekid.  
"Wow! I love your charmander! I wanted one, but Prof. Oak was out of them." Ash said.  
"Prof. Who?"  
"Never mind. Hey, what's your pikachu saying to mine?"  
"You can't even understand your own pikachu? Sheesh! It's saying, "Why are you on a string?" Now yours is saying that, oh Jeeze! Hahahahahahahaahah! Sarie, listen to this! His, his pikachu is saying that, Hahah, that this Ash kid is so stupid that he, Hah, doesn't even know how to capture Pokémon! Hah!" Beth rolled on the ground with laughter.  
"Hehehe, that's hilarious! Good luck, Ashy Boy! Haha, can't even catch Pokémon! What a loser!" Sarie could barley stand.  
"Ok, enough. Let's go. We've got Pokémon to train!" Beth giggled.  
Chapter 3  
Veridian Forest  
"Hahaha, Ash the loser! I can't believe his pikachu said those things! My pikachu would never say them about me. Right, Chester?" Beth's pikachu, who had a distinctive fluff on his head and ragged ears and a tail and was now nicknamed Chester, hopped along in front of Beth and Sarie.  
"I bet Nida wouldn't be mean to me." Sarie's Nidoran, Nida, had a dark green coat of short fur and lighter spots than most of its species.   
"Hey look, it's Veridian Forest! We should be able to catch plenty of Pokémon there!" Beth shouted in excitement.  
"Look! It's a pidgy! That one's mine! Charmander go!" "Char!" "Charmander, fire spin now!" "Char, CHAR!"  
Pidgy was engulfed in a fiery tornado. After a few minutes, Sarie threw a pokeball into the fire. She heard the ball wobble and shake, then silence, then the "Ping!" that told her she had caught pidgy. The pokeball was red hot, which made Sarie grateful that she had remembered her bike gloves. They were purple, with a green leaf stone symbol on the top. She pulled them on and picked up the ball, happily patting charmander.  
"Good going, Char. We caught a pidgy!"  
"Would you like to nickname pidgy?" Sarie's pokedex had recorded the info for pidgy and was now prompting Sarie to nickname Pidgy.  
"I think I'll nickname it Flapper. F-l-a-p-p-e-r. Ok. Thanks, Computer!"  
"You nicknamed your pokedex?"  
"It has a name already. Check yours."  
"It says "Dixi". How odd."  
"Hah, that kid's pokedex was called dexter."  
"Ash's?"  
"Yep. Dexter the pokedex."  
"Ok. Let's go into the forest. I don't think any of the Pokémon there will be very good for me, but I'll try to find one. Let's go!"  
As the two trainers entered the forest, they were stunned by the silence. The forest was dark and quiet and filled with shadows. It was only natural that when a samurai-like warrior leaped from the trees at them, sword first, that they were afraid. Nida and Chester scrambled behind their respective trainer in fear.  
"Are you trainers from Pallet?" He asked.  
"Umm, sorta. We came from Celedon, but we flew to Pallet and stared from there. Why?" Sarie asked.  
"I wish to challenge you to a Pokémon battle. I choose, as my first Pokémon, Pinser!"  
A large and mean-looking pinser appeared out of the samurai's pokeball.   
"Ok, flapper go!" Flapper flew out of pinser's reach easily.  
"Pinser, crush it with guillotine!"  
"Pidgy, blow it away with gust!"  
Pidgy was to high up for pinser, but not to high to use an effective gust attack on the bug Pokémon. Pinser was smashed against a tree and knocked unconscious.  
"No! Pinser return. Go, butterfree!"  
"Return, Flapper! Go, Char!"  
"Butterfree, Confusion!"  
"Char, ember!"  
Char began to spin in circles, releasing deadly sparks and embers from his tail. Butterfree did its best to dodge the flying flames, but was badly burned on its wings. Char finally stopped spinning, holding its head dizzily. Butterfree took this chance to attack, by sending small, psychic waves at char. Char's dizziness was made worse by the confusion attack, and he toppled over. The Samurai looked triumphant, but Char wasn't fainted yet. He got up, growled slightly in his throat, and launched himself at Butterfree. Butterfree tried to dodge, but Char was too fast. He clawed Butterfree's remaining, unburnt wings until the bug was no longer able to fly. Butterfree fell to the ground and was deemed fainted, due to the fact that a butterfree who couldn't fly couldn't fight. Samurai thanked Sarie for a great battle and quickly walked back into the forest, heading towards his house where he could heal his Butterfree.  
"Wow, that was too cool!"  
"You're on a winning streak!"  
"Yeah, hope this lasts 'till the pokemon leagues."  
"Wow, you sure do think ahead don't ya?"  
"In this business, thinking ahead is a very good thing."  
  
  
Chapter 4  
The Rocks of Brock   
"So, this is Pewter City? It's kinda small, don't you think? Oh well, a gym's a gym, I suppose. Ok, let's go." Sarie had prepped her Pokémon by teaching Nida how to use water attacks. Charmander would not be much help, and Pidgy was weak to rock attacks, so Sarie wasn't counting on using them.  
"I only have Chester and El Ekid. They won't effect Onix or Geodude. What am I gonna do?" Beth said as she looked over her two Pokémon.  
"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll do ok. If not, we'll backtrack into Veridian and you can get a butterfree or something." Sarie reassured her.  
"Yeah, your right."  
They gym was dark inside, and filled with rocks.  
"Hello? We need to earn our Boulder badges! Hello?" Beth called into the gloom.  
"Welcome. I am Brock Bedrock, leader of this Gym. Do you wish to challenge me for a badge? Fine, but expect no mercy!" Brock, the gym leader, stepped down from a platform at the end of the gym. Just then, the floors began to move inward, creating a rocky arena on which to battle. "Go, Geodude!" "Dude!"  
Nida the nidoran leaped onto the rocky floor and growled at Geodude. "Nida, confuse it with agility! Now!" "Nidoran! Nida, nida, nida!" Nidoran sped in circles around Geodude, causing it to hold its head. "Ok, finish it with surf attack!" "NIDORANNNNN!" Nidoran made a massive wave and surfed towards Geodude. The rock Pokémon fainted.   
"No! Geodude, return! Go, Onix!" "Ooooonix!" "Slam it now!" "ONIX!" "Doraaaaaaaaan" "NO! Nidoran, return! What now?" Suddenly, Sarie's pokeball popped open to reveal char. "What are you doing, char? You'll get killed!" "Char char! Mander!" "You want to battle? You don't want me to look like a loser, like Ash?" "Mander!" "Ok, char! Lets beat him! Fire blast attack, now!" "CHARRRRRRR!" Onix fell to the ground with a thud.  
"All right, char! We did it! We won our first badge! Thanks, bud!" "Mander! Man? Der!" Charmander began to glow brightly, evolving into a charmelion! "Wow! Char, you're a charmelion! Cool!" "Char! Melion!"  
"Ok, I want to earn my badge Brock! Go, El Ekid!" "Kid!"  
"This one will be easy. Geodude, go!" Brock's freshly healed geodude popped out of his pokeball to face El Ekid.  
"El Ekid, blast him with your most powerful blast! Mega thunder thrash now!" "Kid!" El Ekid began to thrash as electricity gathered between his ears. He hit geodude with amazing force, but geodude held firm. El Ekid thrashed about, frying Brock with electricity. Brock was thrown backwards as Geodude finally gave in and fainted. El Ekid calmed down a bit as he panted to regain his breath. Brock stood for a second, stunned, before bringing out Onix. Onix bound El Ekid who could not fry the rock snake like he did Geodude. Roaring from pain and fear, he thrashed about. Beth saw her Pokémon's pain and called out for Brock to let El Ekid down from Onix's coils.  
"Please! El Ekid's had enough. Let me return him!"  
"Ok. Onix, let El Ekid go!" Brock commanded. Onix obeyed, and soon El Ekid was being rushed to the Pokémon center by Sarie. Beth was alone with only Chester to battle. She sent out the pikachu, who ran up from behind her. "Chu? Chu, Pikachu! Chu, chu chu! Pikachu chu!" "Ok, you know you can beat Onix? You want to help me win? Lets go!" "Chu!" "Pikachu, agility!" "Chu!" Pikachu ran in circles around Onix, confusing the Rock Pokémon. "Pikachu, use your double team!" "Pika!" Pikachu made mirror images of itself and surrounded Onix with them. Onix tried to smash pikachu, but it and its copies were too quick. "Finish it with combine Thunderbolt!" "Chu! CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu filled the gym with thunder and brought down onix. Beth cheered as Pikachu leaped into her arms. "Chu!" "Wow, that pikachu is good. Here is your boulderbadge, take good care of it. You and your friend have the makings of true Pokémon masters."  
Beth set off happily to the Pokémon center to meet Sarie and sleep for a while. The next day would be a big one.  
Chapter 5  
Mt. Moon's secrets  
The two Pokémon trainers, Beth and Sarie, had finally won their first badge. They were quite happy for themselves and their Pokémon. The next hurdle for them to jump was Mt. Moon, the massive mountain that stood between them and Cerulean City, where the next badge-bearing gym was located. Beth would have no trouble beating its water-loving trainers, but Sarie was a different story. Before they could plan their attack on the next gym, however, they had to pass through Mt. Moon.  
"Wow, it's huge! This mountain must be miles wide! How will we ever get across?" Beth said as they approached the mountain.  
"We need to look for Pokémon inside. Hey, look! A squirtle and a Meowth! Let's catch 'em!" Sarie said as she spotted two Pokémon.  
"Ok, but I get the squirtle! Go, El Ekid!" "Kid!"  
"All right, I like meowths anyway! Go, flapper!" "Pidgy!"  
In a matter of minutes, the two Pokémon were caught. Beth nicknamed her squirtle Bubblebeamer. Sarie had chosen Mew as her Pokémon's name.  
"Do you know that Mew is a psychic Pokémon that became extinct a long time ago?" Beth asked as they entered the Mt. Moon Pokémon center.  
"No, but now I do. Mew is a Meowth for now, though. I like Mew a lot, she's really fast." Sarie petted her new meowth who, like Nida, preferred not to be confined to a pokeball.  
"Hello! Welcome to our Pokémon center. We heal your Pokémon back to perfect health. Shall we heal your Pokémon?" A nurse named Joy asked as they entered the center. A chansey stood next to her with a nurse's hat on.   
"Yes, please. Is it OK if we sleep here for the night? We don't know anywhere else to stay." Beth asked Nurse Joy.  
"That's fine with me, but please try to keep it down. The Pokémon need rest as well." The kind Nurse said. Beth and Sarie unrolled their sleeping bags and slept on the floor in one corner. A few other trainers also slept on the floor or the couch. As Sarie drifted off to sleep she had the strange impression that someone or something was watching her.  
  
  
A lone clefairy hopped off of the Pokémon center windowsill and bounded away into Mt. Moon, a fearful look on its face. A long, jagged scar stood out on its soft, pink fur, shining white in the moonlight. It knew time was short for it and its tribe of Clefairys living in the mountain.  
  
  
"Well, Draco, looks like we landed ourselves a catch of clefairys!" Millicent laughed as she spied on the Clefairy tribe living inside Mt. Moon. Draco laughed evilly as he held up a remote control.   
"Yes. All we have to do is press this button and well have clefairys galore for the boss!"  
"Don't touch that button, boulder brains! We need to make sure that the runty clefairy that we hurt the other day hasn't snitched on us!"  
"Fine! But I won't wait very long, Millicent. They might escape!"  
"Good morning, everyone! Rise and shine!" Nurse Joy and her chanseys woke everyone up with cheerful smiles and a hot cinnamon bun apiece. Sarie yawned and sent out Char and Flapper to enjoy the bun. Nidoran and meowth had already been out. Beth did the same for her squirtle and El Ekid.  
"Mmm, this is quite good! How do you like it, Bubblebeamer?" Beth asked Squirtle.  
"Squirtle, squirtle! Mmm!"   
"He obviously likes it! How's yours, Mew?" "Meowth! Mmmeowth!"  
"Let's get going. Unless we want to camp in the mountain, we have to move quickly. Return, Bubblebeamer! Ready, Chester?" "Chu!"  
"Let's go, nida and Mew. We have a mountain to cross!" "Doran!" "Meeeeowth!"  
  
  
The mountain was pitch black inside. The darkness gave both trainers chills as they made their way, bumping and stumbling, through the rocky inner tunnels. Sarie finally sent out Char, who lit the way for the two trainers. Mew and Nidoran trotted close to each other for comfort while Chester stayed close to Char.  
"Melion, char. Char?" "I don't know how far it is, Char. We just have to keep going or else we'll never finish our journey and you'll never evolve into Charizard." "CHAR?! Char!"  
"Squirt! Squirtle!" "Hey, squirtle's evolving?!" "Squirt? SQUIRTLE!!!!!!" "How Is he EVOLVING?!" "WAR!" "I don't know, he just did!" "Look, he just beat a zubat while we were talking to Char!" "Cool! Bubblebeamer is now a wartortle! Cool!" Char!" "War!"  
Meanwhile on a ridge above our heros...  
"Look! The squirts! Let's capture them in our super remote control net!" Draco whispered loudly. Sarie looked up and shouted "Look! It's team rocket!"  
"That's right, so you'd better prepare for trouble!"  
"Better make it double!" Shouted Millicent leaping over Sarie and Beth's heads. They began trading off lines, starting with Millicent.  
"To defend our evil from devastation!"  
"To steal all Pokémon in every nation!"  
"To destroy all trainer's truth and love!"  
"To extend our evil to the stars above!"  
"Draco!"  
"Millicent!"  
"Team rocket's power is faster than the speed of light!"  
"Better give up now or prepare to lose the fight!"  
"Puuuuf! That's right!" At that moment an evil looking jigglypuff flipped over team rockets' heads and landed at Beth's feet. Beth promptly stepped on it. It let out a sound like a balloon with a hole. "We don't care for your tricks, Team Rocket! You'd better leave us alone!"  
"Sorry, that won't happen! We are here to steal all of the pretty clefairys, and there's noting you can do about it!" Millicent gloated. "Hah, go Slythren!" Draco shouted Ekans slithered out of his pokeball.  
"Ok, let me handle this one. Go, El Ekid!" "Kid!" "Slythren, bite!" "El Ekid, use its fangs to charge your thunder!" "Kid!" "Ekans!" Withing moments, Slythren was lying on the ground, paralyzed. Enraged, Draco returned his Ekans and sent out a nasty looking Zubat named Bat. Bat proceeded to suck the life from El Ekid. Sarie saw what was happening and sent out Mew. ""Meowth!" "Bat! Zubat bat!" Zubat fainted with one bite attack. Draco backed off to seethe by himself while Millicent sent out her own meowth. "Show the puny, girly meowth who's boss, Meowth!" "Meowth! Rrroawr!" The evil meowth slashed Mew across the cheek. Mew snarled and soon the two were locked in mortal combat, slashing and biting each other ferociously. Millicent's meowth was larger and stronger, but his muscles inhibited his movement. Sarie had seen similar instances where tomcats were beaten by smaller, younger males by speed. Sarie commanded Mew to break away from the other meowth. "Mew! If he grabs you with his front paws, the battle's over! He's coming! Wait for it . . . Jump!" Mew sailed over the big tomcat meowth's head and onto his back. She spun around, pulling fur as her claws fastened themselves into his broad shoulders. She slashed at the back of his head and bit his ears angrily. For a moment she had to hold on tightly to his cream-colored fur as he spun around, but soon he slowed, then fell into a battered heap at Millicent's feet. She screeched in rage as she returned her cat Pokémon. Sarie returned Mew to her side. Millicent's next Pokémon sent the cat scrambling up a stalagmite in fear. "Growwwwwww! Growlithe!" The puppy Pokémon barked. Sarie sent out her nidoran to battle. Nida was soon beaten down by numerous take-down attacks. The brave little poison pin Pokémon could barely move, and Growlithe's speed kept Sarie from saving her Pokémon. Suddenly Team Rocket grabbed Nida and ran up a rocky slope calling, "We got a nidoran, we got a nidoran!"  
"No! Come back with my nidoran! No! Pidgy, go!" "Pidgy!" "Chester, climb on pidgy's back and go get them!" "Chu!" Pidgy flew powerfully after Team Rocket and their Evil Jigglypuff friend.  
"Beth, lets head them off at the exit! Go, Charmelion! Light the way through the tunnels!" "Char!" Charmelion's tail flame cast a bright glow across the cave walls as he pounded forward.  
"Bubblebeamer, see if you can blast through these rocks!" "Wartortle!" Beth's wartortle blasted a tunnel through the rocks stacked around the cave. Soon, the two friends burst through into sunlight.   
"We made it! Now, lets set up an ambush!" "Right! Go, mew! Watch for them, and tell us when they're coming!" "Ok, El Ekid, get ready to shock them with your best thunder! Sarie, could you cover this net with brush?" "Ok, No problem! Char, go in that tree with this rope. We'll nab 'em in this net!" "Bubble, use a haze attack on the ropes so no one can see them." Beth and Sarie worked quickly and quietly to rig up a nasty surprise for Team Rocket.  
Back in the tunnels...  
"Draco, don't make me do all the work! Pick up this bag!" "Shut your trap, Millicent. I'm carrying more than my share. Let's just get out of here so we can give these clefairys to the boss." Team Rocket picked up their clefairy bag and jogged towards the exit and Sarie and Beth's trap. Jigglypuff shouted, "Look! It's that pesky meowth! Lets capture it to!" Team rocket ran after Mew, who cleverly led them right into the net. The trap sprung perfectly, and soon Team Rocket was up in a tree with jigglypuff. The clefairys hopped out of their bags and started tossing rocks at the net. Then, El Ekid shocked Team Rocket into space.  
"It looks like Team Rocket's shocking off again!"  
One of the clefairys hopped up to Beth and thanked her. The other timid fairy Pokémon nodded their thanks and then ran back into their cave refuge. Beth picked up the one bold clefairy.  
"Do you want to come with us?" "Fairy!" "Ok, welcome to the team, clefairy!" And that was how Beth and Sarie beat Team Rocket a second time and saved the clefairy tribe.  
Chapter 6  
The Cerulean Sisters  
"Hey, look! The gym! We gotta earn our badges!" Beth shouted when the two travel-worn trainers reached the Pokémon center. The gym loomed above them like a massive water temple. Sarie shook her head and walked into the pokecenter.   
"We need to rest, Beth. The battle won't be easy for me. Char will be useless, Nida's ok. Flapper is also pretty good, and so's meowth, but none of 'em's really going to be to great against the water Pokémon in that gym." Sarie pondered as she strode into the pokecenter. The two trainers healed their Pokémon and slept soundly, dreaming of the upcoming gym match.  
The next morning, the two trainers were rudely awakened by a loud female voice near their sleeping bags.  
"Well, Diana, It looks like were the first ones up." Then another girl's voice; "Yes, but that's because were the only real Pokémon masters around here." Then the first; "Yes, they will call us Krad and Diana, the Pokémon masters."  
Sarie remembered Krad from the gym, so she immediately jumped up from her sleeping bag, knocking Beth off of the couch where she had been sleeping. "Hey, Krad. I remember you from the gym match. How did YOU get a licence? You lost by three Pokémon!"  
"Erika merely said that the match was unfair, and gave me my licence and my Pokémon. So there!" Krad sneered.   
"So, you did lose by three Pokémon? I thought you said it was one!" Jessica glared at Krad.  
"Ahem, some people are trying to sleep!" Beth shouted over the arguments. Chester pulled a nightcap over its eyes and curled up, emphasizing Beth's words.  
"Well, some people aren't lazy, runt!" Diana screeched.  
"RUNT! Take it back or prepare to get your rear kicked in a Pokémon match!" Beth did not like being teased on her short stature.  
"Ok, lets go outside." "And I'll have a re-match with Sarie!"  
The two trainers met outside to battle, right in front of the gym. Suddenly, three women emerged from the gym.  
"Like, what's going on here?" Asked the first. Sarie got the impression of three valley girls.   
"Just a little match. No biggie." Sarie shrugged. Krad turned a queer shade of red.  
"Ok, that sounds, like, so cool! Come in the gym, then. Our fans would love to see a match!" The second sister said.  
"Ya, that'd be like, soooo cool! Like, come on in and see the gym. Oh yea, and whoever wins gets the totally cool cascade badge! Oh, by the way, my name's daisy. Nice to meet you four." The third sister led them into the gym. It was like a huge aquarium with a giant pool in the center. The three cerulean sisters pulled a lane line across the pool and divided the floating platforms evenly. The four trainers faced off on these platforms. Sarie was worried that charmelion wouldn't be able to swim.  
"Ok, go!" Daisy blew a whistle, starting the match. Sarie sent out pidgy vs Krad's rattata.  
"Flapper, gust attack! Blow rattata into the water!"  
"Rattata, jump up and bite it!" Pidgy's gust kept rattata down flat on the platform. Pidgy then dove in to swipe at Rattata. The rat Pokémon was knocked into the pool by pidgy's rock-hard wing.   
"Rattata! No! You can't swim. Return! I choose you, farfetch'd!" "Fetched!"  
"Flapper, break its leek!" "Farfetch'd, it's ok! Use your bill to beat pidgy!" Farfetch'd was a strong fighter, and flapper was soon beaten. Across the pool, Beth was having an interesting battle with Diana.  
"Bubblebeamer, freeze the water in the pool over dratini's head!" "War!" The stocky wartortle froze the pool, trapping Diana's dratini under the water. Dratini broke through the ice, but was too weak to continue battling.  
"Return, dratini. I choose you, gyrados!" "What?!" Diana's gyrados beat wartortle with one swipe of its tail. Beth returned her Pokémon, looking beaten. Across the pool...  
"Now, Char, melt the ice out from underneath ryhorn!" "Char!" Ryhorn fell into the water with a 'plop!'  
"Return, Ryhorn! Go, Tangela!" "Ok, good thing I know about this Pokémon. Char, Flamethrower!"  
"Tangela, no! Return! Go, Parasect! Ok, spore attack now!" "Char!" Char fell into a deep sleep and slid off of the floating battle platform into the water. It woke up and scrabbled around for a moment before being returned by Sarie.  
"Nidoran! Nida!" "You want to battle? Ok, go Nida! Poison sting!" Nida plowed into Parasect with her horn, fainting the bug Pokémon.  
"Return, parasect! Wow, your nidoran is evolving!" Nida evolved into the powerful nidorina with a roar. Across the pool...  
"I've only got one Pokémon left! Go, Porygon!" "What's that? Dixi, i.d. it!" "Porygon, a cyberspace Pokémon. This Pokémon is entirety made of programing code. It can slip freely in and out of computer systems." "Chester, short circuit Porygon like you did to Gyrados!" "Chu!" Porygon was disabled by the electric blast from pikachu. Beth grabbed pikachu and hugged it as Daisy gave her the cascade badge. Back on Sarie's side...  
"No! Nida! Mew, go bring Nida back here!" "Meowth!"  
"Hahah, I guess that my diglett was too much for you, huh? Well, do I win?"  
"Not yet, Krad! Go, mew!" "Yowth!" Meowth dove through the water and rammed into Krad's platform, making both trainer and Pokémon fall into the water. Diglett fainted.  
"Wow, that battle was, like, sooo cool! Here's your cascade badge, you guys!" Daisy gave two shining cascade badges to Sarie and Beth. Krad shoved Sarie into the pool as she passed by.  
"Your still a loser, Cigam. I'll beat you next time."  
"Sure you will, Krad. I could beat you with my eyes shut." Sarie bragged as she hauled herself out of the pool. Krad and Diana stalked out of the gym with their noses in the air.  
"They look like a pair of peacocks." Beth giggled. Sarie laughed along with her friend, once again victorious and with two badges shining on her backpack. Beth adorned her belt with the badges.  
"Next stop, Vermillion City!" "Chu!" "Nidorina!" "Meowth!"  
Chapter 3   
Chester's shocking showdown  
"Hey, we have two badges already!" Sarie said to Beth as the two walked up the road to Vermillion City.  
"Yup. We're pretty far along for such a short time! Our Pokémon are really strong too." Beth's pikachu, Chester, nodded in agreement. Nida hopped alongside the pikachu, purring happily in her throat.  
"Nidorina, nido!" The Nidorina challenged Chester to a race. "Chu!" Pikachu agreed. Nidorina's larger size made her quick, but pikachu was much faster. Pikachu's short legs were mere blurs as he streaked past Nida. Nida panted as she raced to keep up, but Chester was just too fast. Finally, Nida slowed down to wait for her master. Chester hopped up along side her and complimented her on her speed.  
"Hah, maybe I should just challenge the gym leader in Vermillion to a race!" Beth laughed.  
Sarie checked her pokedex. "Err, I don't think that's such a good idea. The gym leader, Lt. Surge, uses electric type Pokémon. If he's using a Raichu, your pikachu might be beaten."  
"Hmmm, this might be a very interesting match. There's the gym!" Beth shouted as she spotted the Vermillion City gym. The huge building was decorated with many lights and thunderbolts. Beth stepped inside with a gulp. Sarie stood in front of her and whispered, "It's best if I go first. You can see what his Pokémon are like, then you'll know who to send out." Then Sarie walked boldly to the center of the dark room. "Hello? I want a gym battle with Lt. Surge!"  
"Well, well, well. Looks like a baby challenger! Are you ready to lose, little girl?" The Lt. mocked her. Lt. Surge was very tall, at least six feet. He was bare-chested with a leather vest, covered in medals. Sarie glared at the haughty gym leader, not in the least intimidated by his speech. She followed him to the gym floor, where electric lights glared from the walls.  
"Three Pokémon each! I choose you, Electrode!" Sarie chuckled to herself as she sent out Mew.  
"Go, mew. Slash!" "Electrode, Explode now!" "Mew, duck!" Meowth dodged the flying shards of metal as electrode exploded. Lt. Surge returned the remaining shell of the bomb-like Pokémon, glaring at Mew.  
"This one's not going to let your kitty cat win! Go, electabuzz!" An angry looking electabuzz kicked Mew in the air, then shocked the meowth. Sarie grabbed her cat Pokémon and set it down next to Nida.   
"Go, char!" "Charmelion!" "Char, fire spin now!" "Chaaaaaaar!" Electabuzz was engulfed in a fiery tornado. When char stopped breathing flames, electabuzz fainted.  
"Your down by two, surge! Send out your last Pokémon, my charmelion needs some more easy exp!  
Stung by the taunt, Lt. Surge sent out his 'worst' Pokémon. It was a jolteon. "Jolteon, double kick!" Charmelion fell to the floor under a rain of heavy kicks from jolteon.  
"Return, char! Nida, go on out there!" "Nidorina!" "Nida, show the jolteon your double kick!" Nida's feet were far more powerful than jolteon's. The electric eevee fell with a thud.  
"Fifth badge, you're mine!" Sarie shouted as Lt. Surge gave her the thunder badge. Beth laughed as she stepped up to battle.  
"Hey, Surge! I want a match too! Go, Chester!"  
Lt. Surge fell over laughing when Chester hopped into the middle of the gym floor. "Hahahah! The short baby sends out a short baby toy! Hahah! Go, Raichu!" "Raaaaaaichu!"  
"A Raichu! Pikachu's evolved form! Chester, don't let it scare you!" "Chu!"  
"Raichu, beat that pikachu with mega kick!" "Chester, wait until you can grab its foot, then use your seismic toss!" "Chu!" Raichu aimed a powerful kick at Chester, but the agile mouse Pokémon dodged easily. It swung Raichu hard by the foot, then tossed the Electric Pokémon towards a wall. Raichu pivoted in mid-air, then landed easily on its feet. Enraged, Raichu charged at pikachu with the intent of grabbing the smaller Pokémon around the waist and squeezing it.  
"Chester, remember what Mew did to Millicent's meowth? Jump now!" Chester cleared Raichu's head with a giant leap. Raichu could not turn very fast, so Chester hopped onto its back with incredible ease. Then, it grabbed onto Raichu's tail and touched the tip of it to Raichu's cheek. The high voltage power from the electric sacks stunned Raichu for a moment, which was all the time Chester needed. The smart pikachu touched its own tail tip to Raichu's other cheek and let loose with a thundershock that smashed Lt. Surge and Beth into the walls. Overloaded with voltage, Raichu began to let forth blasts of electricity. Chester had been waiting for this. Quick as lightning, the pikachu tied Raichu's tail to its cheek and leaped off of Raichu. The larger evolution tried to shock Chester, but shocked itself instead. Raichu fell to the gym floor with a thud that shook the walls.  
"Go Chester! Thanks, buddy!" Beth petted her pikachu behind the ears.  
"Wow, your pikachu is really great! It's better than that Ash kid's pikachu. You both deserve a round of applause." Lt. Surge and all of his Jr. Trainers clapped for Sarie and Beth, who seemed unstoppable. The two trainers stopped the applause with waves of their hands.  
"I think it's our Pokémon who deserve the applause. Great job, guys!" Sarie, Beth, the jr. trainers, and the gym master all clapped loudly for the four Pokémon who had won the day. Then, Lt. Surge handed Beth and Sarie a free meal (up to 50 $) at the Vermillion Port Café.  
"I ran out of Tms, but this restaurant has the best food in town. I especially like the pot roast!" The Lt. laughed.  
"Thanks so much, Lt. We'll eat there tonight before we head off to Lavender town." Sarie pocketed the gift certificate.  
"Well, you missed the St. Anne cruise round the world. She left port just a few days ago. That Ash kid and his friends got free tickets. Hmph, I wish I could have gone on the cruise." The Lt. frowned.  
"What? Ash got here first? No way! Hey Beth, we need to get going. No little kid with a pikachu on a string is going to beat us!"  
"Your right. Lets go eat, then we can wake up early tomorrow. Hey, its Christmas eve! I almost forgot! Lets go get a tree."  
"Err, you go get the tree, Beth. I have a bit of... shopping to do for tomorrow. 'K? I'll meet you at six in the pokecenter."  
"Heh, ok. You go 'shop' and I'll get a tree. See ya at six!"  
After Beth left, Sarie inspected her wallet. "Hmmm, only 1000 yen. I'll see what I can do. Nida, lets go get Christmas gifts!"  
Chapter 7  
The Christmas Surprise  
Beth stepped briskly into the Vermilion Forest to find the tree. Chester made suggestions about which kind would be best for a Christmas tree. Clefairy, nicknamed Moonstone, suggested that a quick slash attack from her would cut down the tree. Finally, Bubblebeamer hit paydirt. A huge and beautiful fir tree stood at the edge of the forest, just waiting to be cut down as a holiday tree. Clefairy chopped the tree down and helped Bubble, Beth, Chester, and El Ekid to carry the tree to the Pokémon center. Nurse Joy greeted them at the door.  
"What a beautiful tree! Do you want to display it here?" She asked.  
"Sure! I think that all of the other trainers will love to admire this tree. Do you have decorations we could use to decorate it?"  
"Yes, we have a lot of nice decorations. Chansey, could you bring the box of tree decorations out?" "Chan-See!"  
"Hey, you look like the nurse Joy from Cerulean, Celedon, and Pewter! What's up with that?"  
"Well, the Joy in Pewter is my first cousin, the Joy in Celedon is my twin sister, and the Joy in Cerulean is my little sister!"   
"Uhh, ok. That's weird. I have to go get Christmas gifts for my Pokémon, could you decorate the tree?"  
"Sure. Maybe your Pokémon will want to shop for you. You can leave them here and my Chanseys will take them shopping!"  
"Ok! Chester, Bubblebeamer, El Ekid, Moonstone, come out!" Beth's Pokémon made themselves at home in the center.  
"Ok, I'm off to buy Christmas gifts!"  
At the Vermillion shopping center...  
"Hey, Nida, do you think I should buy Beth one of these funky radio things?" "Nid." "No? Ok, how about a gold-plated pokeball containing a magikarp?" "NIDORINA!" "No, ok, ok! Oh, look! An eevee! How about that?" "Nida!" "Ok, lets go buy it! Ohhh, it costs a bunch. How will we ever afford it?"  
"You look like you want to buy this eevee, madam. If you can capture it, you can keep it." The owner said.  
"Ok! Nidorina, get ready for an eevee chase!" "Nida!" Eevee launched itself out of the box at Nida, bowling the poison Pokémon over. Nida wasn't nearly fast enough to catch the fox-like Pokémon, so Sarie sent out Flapper. Even it couldn't catch eevee, but it wasn't done yet. It began to glow, evolving into a pidgeotto. Even then, it was too slow. So it once again began to glow. Sarie was amazed when her once-tiny little pidgy became a Pidgeot! The huge bird Pokémon could glide at speeds of up to match 2, so it easily snagged eevee. Sarie tossed a pokeball at eevee and captured it! She got the pokeball wrapped in cute paper, then placed the gift in her backpack. Nida took Sarie's pokeballs away to do a bit of her own shopping. Sarie returned to the pokecenter after a quick stop at the pokemart for a few potions and gifts for her Pokémon, as well as a cherry wood box containing three evolution stones for the eevee.  
Beth, on the other hand, was far from done. She had bought a moonstone necklace for Clefairy, a tiny pair of sunglasses for Chester, a special shell-shiner for Bubblebeamer, and a pair of yellow ear muffs for El Ekid. After all, it was December. She was stuck on a gift for Sarie, though. What would she want? Then she spied a strange looking two headed fluffball in the corner of the store. It turned out to be a female doduo.  
"Who are you, little girl? Are you lost?" Beth took out her pokedex to ID the little bird Pokémon.  
"Doduo, a twin bird pokemon. This pokemon's two heads are used in planning attacks. It is very intelligent.."  
"Dododuo!" (No one wants to buy me because I'm worthless!)  
"Oh, I'll buy you, Doduo. How would you like to be a gift to my friend?"  
"Dod!" (Sure!)  
"Ok, hop into this pokeball and I'll take you with me."  
"Doduo!" (Yay!)  
Back at the center....  
"Wow, Beth did a nice job on the tree! It looks great! And look at all the gifts underneath! Heres one from Chester and one from Bubblebeamer, even the other trainers left gifts for each other under here! Who's this Roxanne kid? I've never seen her. Hmmmm, even Krad and Diana put gifts under here! Wow." Sarie looked over here gifts to her pokemon and Beth and placed them decoratively underneath the tree. She even had purchased a gift for nurse Joy and her chanseys. After placing the gifts, she ran outside with many other trainers to watch the snow fall and play in it. Nida, Mew, Flapper, and Char quickly put a load of presents beneath the tree and ran outside to play. Beth snuck in the back, and was soon outside along with her friends.  
"Wartortle! Tortel war tortel?" (This is great! Who wants a sled ride?) "Chu!" "Char!" "Geottot!" (Me!) (ME!) (I'm to big!)  
"Hahah, look at them play! They're having so much fun!" Beth giggled as Bubblebeamer slid down a snow bank with Chester and Char on his shell.  
"Hey, lets go build a snow pokemon!" Sarie shouted. "How about that new Mewtwo thing?"  
"Sure! How about over there next to that tree?" "Sure!"   
Another trainer with purple colored hair stepped up to them. "Can I help?" She asked. Sarie had a feeling she knew the girl from somewhere.  
"Sure! My name's Sarie, she's Beth. What's your name?" "Roxanne Petani. Nice to meet ya. Can my pokemon help?"  
"Ok, no problem, Roxy." Sarie didn't know where the nickname had come from, nor did she understand the slight tingling sensation of remembrance at the back of her head. She also didn't notice Beth's confusion.  
"Have I seen you before? You're name sounds so familiar." Roxanne asked.  
"Err, I don't think so. Anyway, that's ok! Nida, do ya want to help us build a snow mewtwo?" "Nida!"   
"Ok, Sirius, let's build a snow mewtwo!" "Ark!" A huge Arcanine sprang from a wrist bracelet pokeball onto the snowy ground. Sarie again had a very weird feeling of deja vu, but she didn't show it. The arcanine plowed snow towards the three humans and pokemon with overlarge claws. Nida helped pat the snow into legs and a tail, while Beth and Chester gathered sticks and rocks for foundation and decoration. Sarie worked on a body, while Roxanne sculpted the head. After about an hour, the mewtwo had taken shape. Dirt colored the 'skin' grey while berry dye stained the stomach and tail purple. The finishing touch consisted of two broken masterball panels for the eyes and tennis ball fingers. It looked like a mewtwo ready to strike, and all the other trainers were awestruck by the six foot tall snow pokemon. Roxanne, Beth and Sarie shook hands afterwards.  
"Nice! Now how 'bout a poke battle?" Roxanne challenged. Sarie was a bit surprised, but agreed. A pokemon battle was a welcome chance to evolve her meowth.  
"Ok, let's go. I'll ref!" Called Beth. The trainers gathered around to watch the fight.  
Suddenly, a pink mew-like pokemon appeared from the snow clouds and landed on Sarie's shoulder. "Myst!" it called.  
"What the heck is this?" Sarie grabbed the pink pokemon firmly around the waist and stared at it. Not only did it have black-as-night wings, but it also owned a pair of sharp, black horns on its head and one on its nose. Needle-like retractable claws stuck out of its long feet and short paws. It was bonier and taller than a mew, but it had the same long, thin tail and basic shape. Anyone would have thought that it was a devil mew. For some reason, Sarie knew what it was as soon as she saw it. "Mysterio!" She shouted. Beth looked at her like she was nuts. Roxanne grinned in satisfaction as Sarie recognized the bird-like pokemon. She hid it from the other trainers and laughed.   
"You didn't even recognize your own pokemon? Hah! Lets get this, err, SHORT battle over with!"  
"Take it back! Hey, little thing, do ya think ya could just hold up a sec while I beat the crud outta this here Roxanne?" "MYST! Myst, st!" (Sure! But you'll need me...)  
"I choose you, Kirby!" "Hiya!"  
"What?! Ok, then, I choose you Mew!" "Meeeowth!" "Mew, use the famous jumpslash!"  
"Kirby, final cutter!" "Ok!" Kirby launched himself into the air and crashed down with an energy sword, inches away from the leaping meowth. Mew felt her fur singe from the blade, and was enraged. Spinning around in mid air, she planted her front paws firmly on kirby's head. The small puff ball spun around and threw Mew off of him. Then, he grabbed Mew and jumped up, then crashed her into the ground in a move known as Body Slam... Kirby style! Mew was flung into Sarie's arms.   
"MEW! Are you ok? Go use your payday!" "Meeeeeowth!" Mew dashed from her owner's arms and bashed Kirby into Roxanne, who lost her wallet. While kirby was helping pick up the change, Mew finished the battle with a slash attack. Kirby fell over and rolled for a while before Roxanne was able to return him into her pokeball.  
"Grrrr, go Sirius!" "Ark!"   
"Mew, your evolving!" "Persian!" "YESSSSS! I got a persian! Now, lets see who's better, the dog or the cat? Persian, screech!" Persian howled a high pitched note at Arcanine, who fell over from the sound. Then, while Arcanine was still stunned, Persian landed a slash attack on Arcanine. The huge dog flew into a rage and flung persian into the snow mewtwo. Then, it clawed Mew until the cat pokemon fainted. Sarie grabbed Persian and placed it on the snow beside her while she calculated her next move. She thought of her remaining pokemon. She had Pidgeot, Mysterio whom she didn't want to use, and her Nidorina. She also had Char. He was a fire type, so Arcanine's fire attacks would be useless. Char had good normal attacks, so he was a good bet. She sent out the Charmelion to beat Arcanine.  
"Char, use a jump slash attack!" "CHAR!"  
"Sirius, Fireball!" "Ark!" Char dodged an enormous fireball and jumped into the air. It slashed Arcanine's back as it went. The already weakened Dog Pokemon fainted. Roxanne Returned this pokemon and sent out a Massive Charizard. It proceeded to beat Char, Flapper, and Nida with slash attacks. Sarie was devastated. Mysterio was on the battle field in an instant. It flew into the air and taunted Charizard. The big fire lizard was no match in speed and was quite clumsy in the air. As it flew in circles to get at Mysterio, the bird pokemon caught hold of its tail and doused it with water. Charizard fainted.  
"Nice one, mysterio, we might have to keep you after all!" Sarie patted the bird poke on the head.  
"Nice battle, Sarie. We might make a master out of you after all." Roxanne patted Sarie on the shoulder. Sarie looked over at her to ask what the heck she meant, but Roxanne was already walking away.   
"Hey, Rox, wait! Thanks for the compliment!" Roxanne, though, did not turn. She disappeared in a cloud of dust before Sarie's very eyes!  
"What?! Did you see that?" She asked Beth. Beth was not listening, rather she was glaring at Mysterio.  
"That thing broke my pokedex!" She raged. On the ground in front of Beth was a blackened lump of metal, still smoking and sizzling.  
"How did she do that?" Sarie was puzzled. Beth explained that she had just been trying to ID Mysterio when her pokedex had exploded. Sarie took her own computer out of her pocket and searched for Mysterio's name. It brought up an odd static picture and began speaking.  
"Mysterio, the glitch pokemon. This pokemon will use a magnetic field around its body for protection against electric pokemon, such as Magnaton. The magnetic field will destroy pokedexes that come within 2 feet of this pokemon."   
"Wow, she's pretty cool! Hey, Beth, why don't we battle pikachu and mysterio? Who'd win?" Sarie said.  
"OK! FINE WITH ME! PIKACHU, GO KILL THAT POKEDEX DESTROYER!!!!!" Beth shouted at the top of her lungs. Pikachu lunged out at Mysterio, shocks and sparks flying from both cheeks. Mysterio fluttered just out of pikachu's reach, then dove in for the attack. Pikachu blasted an electric shock at Mysterio, but the mew pokemon flew right through it unscathed. Sharp fangs met yellow and brown fur as Mysterio grabbed Pikachu by the tail and hefted it into a tree. Then, mysterio sat down beside Sarie and proceeded to groom itself. Pikachu leaped down from the tree and kicked at mysterio. Mysterio just hopped out of the way, and pikachu fell on its butt. Sarie was beside herself with laughter. Mysterio merely sniffed in mock anger and indignation at pikachu.  
"Chuuuuu" Pikachu hid behind Beth's leg. Beth was seething.  
"That stupid thing isn't even a POKEMON! It's a GLITCH!" Beth kicked Mysterio's tail.  
"Hey, don't insult Mysterio! She's a pokemon too!" Sarie picked up her sniffling pokemon and cooed to it.  
"Well, it is." Beth was beginning to feel sorry for what she had said. Mysterio was weird, though, and Beth's instincts told her it was no good. "Sar, just keep it inside a pokeball and I'll be happy." Beth said.  
"Ok, fine. Be that way. Mysterio, return!" Mysterio yelped as it was sucked inside Nida's pokeball. Sarie felt bad for cooping her up like that, but it was the only way to keep her safe. She whistled for Mew and Nida to come. Beth followed inside silently.  
The next morning, Sarie and Beth forgot their quarrel the day before. It was Christmas! The two trainers, along with everyone in the Pokecenter, released their pokemon to enjoy the day. Pikachu forgave Mysterio for the day, and Mysterio forgave Beth. Sarie's pokemon gathered around Mysterio cautiously, sniffing her experimentally.  
"Who're you?" Nida growled.  
"Mysterio" Was the small reply.  
"Hmpf, you don't smell like any pokemon I've ever seen. Ah well, welcome to the team!" Nida patted Mysterio on the back, nearly knocking her over. Flapper, Mew, and Char all gathered around and greeted Mysterio. The bird pokemon blushed with embarrassment at all the attention she was getting.  
"Let's open the gifts!" Beth said as she handed doduo's pokeball to Sarie.  
"Here, this one's for you!" Sarie gave eevee to Beth. They both gasped in surprise as the red coloring of the pokeballs showed through the paper.  
"Let's open them together. One, two, three! Pokeball, go!" "Vee?" "Doduo!"  
"WOW! A doduo! Ohhh, she's soooooo cute!" Sarie hugged the doduo, which was beaming with all the love it was receiving. Beth's new eevee was licking her face so hard, she had fallen backwards.  
"Doduo, what should we name ya?" Sarie took out her pokedex and accessed Lavender town's Name Rater.  
"Why, hello Sarie. Who's getting a new name today?" He asked. Doduo pecked the screen experimentally.  
"I see, a doduo. Well, what's her new name?" The name rater asked.  
"I think Stryka is a good name. What do you think, Stryk?" Doduo hopped about joyfully, showing extreme happiness at her name.  
"Hey, Mr. Name Rater? Could I name my Vaporeon?" Beth had discovered and unwrapped the stones and immediately evolved Eevee into Vaporeon.  
"Sure, Beth. What should we name it?"   
"Waterpup!" Beth exclaimed. Vaporeon hopped around happily.  
"It seems you both have very good names for very good pokemon. Good bye for now!" The name rater switched off.  
"Thanks, Beth!" "Same to you, Sarie!" Both trainers hugged, looking very much like sisters. In fact, it was almost unnerving how much like sisters the two looked.  
Chapter 8  
Ryvee? What's a Ryvee?  
Stryka was having trouble adjusting to life in a team. Pidgeot had the crazy idea that the Doduo was going to steal its position as the lead flyer. Seeing as Pidgeot was everyone's friend, any enemy it made was everyone's enemy.  
(From this point on, all pokespeak is translated into human speak)  
"Hey, two heads, where do ya think you're going?" Nida grabbed doduo's two necks and yanked them to her.  
"I-I-I was just going to g-go get some food, Nida..." The doduo's two heads spoke in unison.  
"Well, you can't. Not until the rest of us get food. Now you just park your little, feathery butt right here and SIT!" She bellowed. Doduo fearfully complied.  
"Hey, Nida, how're you? There's some good eats with our masters!" Waterpup pointed her tail fin towards Beth and Sarie's camp.  
"Ok, I'm coming. Tell the others that I'll be right there." Nida dragged doduo through the trees.  
"Please, let me go!" Stryka's one head cried pitifully.  
"Yes, please!" The other head yelped as Nida's grip grew tighter.  
"Shush, two heads! I'll let ya go, just hold on! I gotta make sure that Flapper isn't anywhere around!" Nida growled. Doduo was puzzled, but kept quiet. A little ways further into the forest, Nida let Stryka go. The twin bird rubbed its beaks over its sore neck and whimpered. It truly thought Nida was out to kill it.  
"Stryka, I'm not gonna eat you or anything! I don't like the way flapper's been acting lately. He seems changed, like you brought out the worst in him. I'm trying ta save ya. Just play along when we get back to camp, ok?" Nida patted Doduo's heads in a friendly manner. Doduo saw that she was sincere, and thanked her.  
"Nida, thanks. I really, really appreciate your help... Yark!" Nida clamped her paws over Stryka's two beaks and motioned for silence. Suddenly, flapper dove from the trees at them.  
"Traitor nidorina! I knew you were bad all along!" He squawked as he pinned her to the ground with steely talons.  
"Go get help, Stryka! Go! Aaarrg!" Nida squealed in pain as the talons closed over her throat.   
"Ryvee, get her." Flapper said in a bored voice.  
Stryka had only a moment to puzzle over what a Ryvee was before a large brown furball pounced on her back.  
"Don't move, bird, if you value your life." The voice of this creature was like oil sliding over water.  
"Get off me! Nida!" Stryka turned one head around to attack the thing. Its eyes met with a pair of white and black eyes... that is, black eyes with white slitted pupils. A foul breath washed over doduo's beak. It smelled of death and pain.  
"I said to stay still, bird. I meant it." The thing unsheathed three claws on one paw and pressed them into Stryka's side. Stryka saw sparks forming on the beast's two yellowish cheek spots and realized that this thing was an electric type! She stood still, feeling a dribble of blood from the beast's three claws. She didn't feel any pain, but knew it was because she was numb with fear.  
"Nightshade, bring the doduo to me." Flapper beckoned to the beast, who was apparently named Nightshade.  
"What are you?" Stryka managed to gasp out as Nightshade dragged her towards the Pidgeot.  
Nightshade's oily voice growled into Stryka's ear. "I am your worst nightmare, bird. I am a Ryvee."  
Back at the camp...  
"Where's Flapper and Nida? They're missing out on the sushi!" Chester asked. Mysterio thought to itself for a moment.  
"It seems that they have been missing for a while. Stryka's with them as well. That can not be good. I beleive Stryka is in danger." Mysterio's calm voice unnerved the high-strung pikachu.  
"Danger? Pidgeot wants to kill Stryka, who is out in the woods alone, and all you can say is DANGER?! Mysterio, it's more like she is going to be DEAD soon! We have to DO something!" The nervous pikachu hopped around, shocking the entire group of eating pokemon. Mew picked up the electric pokemon and shook it.  
"Chester! Listen to me! Stryka-is-not-going-to-die! She will be safe! Nida is with her!" The persian's smoking fur seemed to calm the pikachu. It laughed.  
"I shocked you all, didn't I? Hahahah... hah..." It looked up to see five very angry eyes staring at it. Wartortle brushed ashes off of his shell and punched Chester. Char caught the pikachu and roared at it. Persian strode up to Char and forced him to let Chester go.  
"Char, the pikachu's right. Come on team, let's go!" Mew tossed Chester onto her back and leaped towards the woods, followed by a Wartortle, a Charmelion, and a Mysterio. El Ekid, Vaporeon and Clefairy were safe inside Beth's pokeballs. They were too timid to fight anyway.  
"Umm, where are we going?" Wartortle asked. His feeble sense of smell could not detect anything, and his sight and hearing were useless in the deep forest. Persian looked worried.  
"I can't smell them anymore. I wish we had an arcanine with us. It could sniff them out in no time." The way persian was talking about its enemy was even more worrying than the fact that is could not smell them. It meant things were really bad.  
"Hey! Dried blood! Over here, too! It smells like Nida's blood. That over there is Stryka's blood, I'd know her's anywhere." Mysterio said. No one wanted to ask how she knew Stryka's blood scent so well.  
"Well, do you know where they went?" Char asked impatiently. All the trees were making him nervous.  
"Lend me pikachu a moment, will ya?" Mysterio said. Without warning, she grabbed Chester and flew into the trees.  
"Can you see any more blood?" She asked. Chester used his vision to spot more dark droplets on the forest ground.  
"There!" He shouted. Mysterio dove and dropped Chester lightly on the ground before hovering over the red marks.  
"Nidorina. And Doduo. They were hurt right here, I can smell it. Not much blood, it .looks like they were bashed with something. Ahah!" Mysterio grabbed a tree branch with her mouth.  
"Chester, send up a flash so they know to come here." Mysterio said.  
"Chuuuuuu!" Chester shot up a thunderbolt into the sky. Soon, the sounds of pawsteps alerted Mysterio to her friend's approach. Persian winkled her nose at the smell. She could sense the pain too. Wartortle and Char were oblivious, though. Char wandered over to Mysterio and sat on his haunches.  
"What's that stick for?" He demanded. Char was always angry.  
"It is a stick used to beat Nida and Stryka. Can you identify claw marks?" Mysterio asked simply. Char took the stick and blasted flames at it. Mysterio did not flinch, but the others gasped in surprise.  
"That was evidence!" Mew snarled.  
"That, my furry friend, is science." Char changed now that he had something to work on. He gathered the ashes and placed it on a leaf. He yanked a hair from Persian's paw and placed it in the pile.  
"Ouch! Why did you do that?" She snapped.  
"That was evidence!" He mimicked. Mew sulked away to mumble to herself while Wartortle watched with interest as Char lit a fire. He took a flat rock and picked up the burning embers. Then, he added the ashes and Mew's hair. Finally, he told Wartortle to put out the flames.  
"Now, use thundershock to electrify this pile." Char held the damp ashes to Chester. Chester shocked the embers, making them glow.  
"Hmm, this is pidgeot and something else. See how it glows white and black? White is pidgy, I don't know what black is. It smells evil, though. Mysterio, Flapper is behind this. The black thing, it also smells powerful. We may not survive this, but we have got to save them. Nida and Stryka, they are friends!" Char's tail flame blasted them all with heat as he became enraged.  
"Wait for meeeeeee!" The voice of Waterdog rang through the trees. She skidded to a stop next to Mew.  
"I know where they are, and you'll die if you go in there!" Her eyes were wide with fear, and she panted heavily form terror.  
Chapter 9  
Nightshade evolves   
"Ryblade, I have the captives here...." Nightshade purred in her oil and water voice. Her body was merely a shifting shadow in the darkened central cavern.  
"Good. Bring them to me. I will deal with them. Do not leave this place until I give a command. These captives have brought new opportunities, you will be rewarded." Another voice, one of pure fury, rang out in the still darkness. In spite of herself, Nightshade shivered.  
"Yes, Ryblade. I shall do as you ask."  
In the clearing...  
"Mew, get yer tail moving! We gotta go. Nida, she needs us." Char was showing the first signs of kindness since his evolution.  
"Someone's got a girlfriend..." Mew growled under her breath. Wartortle hoped that no fights would break out, he hated fights. Mysterio just flew in morbid silence, engrossed within her own thoughts. Chester was dragging Waterpup along on a vine, determined to keep her from freezing them all to the ground. Waterpup herself was incoherent with fear.  
"Stop." Mysterio demanded when they reached a clearing. The pokemon skidded to a halt, ending up with Mew, Waterpup, and Chester in a tangled blob.  
"Let me go! Let me GO!" Waterpup burst free and ran back the way they had come. Chester glared at her fast receding form and dusted himself off.  
"Let her go. She almost bit me!" He growled, pointing to his scuffed up tail.  
"She DID bite me!" Mew snarled, nursing a slashed up tail.  
"Want me to burn it so we can see who bit it?" Char smiled, breathing flames.   
"Quiet! No fights!" Wartortle put a paw between the three.  
"All of you, shut it now. We are in danger. Now, we must not fight. No fighting. Dig now, here." Mysterio began to dig into the ground, followed by Chester, Mew, Wartortle, and a reluctant Char. Suddenly, with a huge crack, the earth split! The four pokemon who could not fly fell into a black underground cave. Just as they got to their feet, many vines tied them down.  
"Now we have them." Snarled an evil voice close by.  
At the camp...  
"Chester! Bubblebeamer! Waterpup! Where are you?" Beth shouted.  
"Nida! Char! Mysterio! Come back! MEW!" Sarie shouted. No one answered. Suddenly, two huge forms slammed into the backs of their heads. Sarie's shout of panic was cut short by a slam to the back of her head. Beth only saw a pair of black eyes with white slit pupils before a clawed paw smashed into her face...  
In the dark cavern...  
"You have the two trainers?" Snarled Ryblade. Nightshade dragged the two limp human forms towards the source of Ryblade's voice.  
"I have them here. What do you want me to do with them?" Nightshade asked.  
"Place them in a cell. Then come back to me." Ryblade growled dangerously.  
Nightshade dragged Beth and Sarie by their arms into a very dark, very dank cell far below the earth. Sarie groaned as she felt the Ryvee's fangs on her arm. She was about to do something about it when the pain from her head hit. She fell unconscious again.  
"Good, you are waking up. More pain." Nightshade laughed. She smirked as she assessed the two human's wounds. The smaller one had slash makes across her forehead and left shoulder. Minimal damage. Nightshade would have to have a talk with the Ryteon in charge of bringing the small trainer in. The taller one was a different story, though. Nightshade liked what she saw. The girl not only had slashes over her face, but across her back and both arms as well. One eye was swollen shut, and a bruise ran up her side. Ryflares were a heavy species. Nightshade knew both trainers would be quite upset when they woke up. She laughed sadistically as she bounded back to Ryblade's chamber. Within moments, she was just a shadow again.  
In Ryblade's chamber...  
"Master, the two humans are locked away in the cell farthest away from their pokemon. What are your orders?" Nightshade asked.  
"You have done well, Ryvee. It is time you evolved." Ryblade's words sent a shiver of excitement and a glimpse of fear through Nightshade. Hadn't the others told her that evolution was painful? Ryblade handed her a box of evolution stones.   
"Hmm," thought the Ryvee. Her master, Ryblade, was a very large creature. Ryblades were very strong, too. But it also meant that she might be killed by Ryblade in order to reduce the competition, so she left the leaf stone alone. Her paw touched the fire stone next. Ryflares had strong firepower, but they were too bright and big to sneak around, and too weak to defend themselves from multiple attacks. She sniffed the next stone, a thunder stone. Ryteon. There was a good evolution. Ryteons had spines for protection, and their coat was a fearful yellow. But they were just electric. Nothing special. She finally hit the water stone. A shiver want up her spine, and she knew that this was her stone. She placed both paws over it and shoved downwards.   
"Ah, a Ryporeon. Good choice." Ryblade purred.   
Nightshade squeezed her eyes shut against the pain beginning to creep up her spine. Suddenly, a cry of pain broke free from her throat as spines emerged around her neck, dragging the skin with them to form a frill. "This hurts..." She whimpered as her tail's end split and hardened, forming a tail fin. Skin grew, paper thin, between the tail ends. Ryvee's ears elongated and a long bit of skin, now light blue in color, curled into a spiral beneath her ear. A water droplet mark burned itself into her head.  
Ryblade looked upon the half evolved Ryvee with what looked like sympathy. "Don't resist it, Nightshade. It will hurt, but even more so if you do not relax."  
"It huuuurts" Her bones began to lengthen and bend, and she fell over from the sudden change. Her head ached as the weak electricity from her cheek sacks blasted into oblivion and new, more powerful electricity took their place. Ryvee fell over in pain as her spine lengthened.  
"Get up now, Ryporeon. You are done." Ryblade extended a vine and picked up the new Ryporeon. Nightshade still felt shots of pain across her skin and bones.  
"It hurts. It still hurts. Why?" Nightshade thought it would be over after she was finished evolving, but it was not.   
"It will stop soon." Ryblade said as he dropped the Ryporeon. She limped away to check on the captives. Maybe that would stop this pain...  
Chapter 10  
Torture  
"Ryteon! Ryflare!" Ryblade's furious voice tore through Sarie's thoughts and awakened her into reality. At first, she could not feel anything. Then, the pain hit her. The slashes across her head began to bleed again as she fell over. She could not stand up. The blood slowly found its way into her eyes, down her nose, and onto her torn shirt. She wiped an aching hand across her face to wipe away the blood. She stifled a scream as her fingers brushed over her swollen eye. What had happened?  
"Beth, wake up!" Sarie's cracked and dry throat hurt, but she needed to make sure her friend was still alive. Beth's eyes fluttered open, but shut instantly again in pain.  
"Where are we?" She asked. Her arm was broken.  
"I, I don't know. We're really in trouble now. Where are our pokemon?" Sarie stood up, only to fall over again.  
"What did this to us?" Beth asked as she looked at her wounds in shock.  
"I don't know. I'm so tired..." Sarie leaned back against the rocky cell wall and instantly was asleep. Beth dragged herself next to Sarie and was asleep soon afterwards.  
In Ryblade's chamber...  
Two more Ryvee evolutions approached their master. One, a Ryflare, was massive compared to either Ryvee or Ryporeon. Its red fur shimmered as it walked, creating the illusion of moving flames. Her ears were long, black rods covered in flames, as was her tail. A ruff of super-heated fur bristled around her neck.  
The second evolution was smaller than the first, but still larger than Nightshade's new evolution, the Ryporeon. It had black fur, bristling with yellow spines. Its tail sported a lightning bolt shape at its tip. Its ruff looked like lightning bolts. It was Ryvee's electric evolution, Ryteon.  
"What do you wish, master?" The two spoke in unison, like twin devils.  
"Where are the trainer's pokemon?" Ryblade asked. Ryflare shifted her flame-tipped tail in agitation.   
"We did not get them. We could not find them. They rolled away when we pounced." The Ryteon said. He was clearly just as frightened as his sister, the Ryflare.  
"Fools! You will pay." Ryblade stepped out of the gloom. His shaggy mane of vines brushed the ground like a blanket of snakes. His green-brown fur rippled, showing off his muscles. On his head were two black ear-rods supporting a thin leaf ear lining. His massive claws, each as big as Ryflare's ear, scraped along the ground eerily. He placed his black nose right up to Ryflare's.  
"Fools must be taught a lesson." His voice was full of menace. He wrapped one of his three tails around Ryteon and Ryflare's necks and lifted them off of the ground. "I will teach you not to mess up." He growled again as he unsheathed his massive claws. "Time for pain." His claws came down upon the hapless Ryvees.  
"Aaaaeeeeeeeeeee!"  
"What was that?" Sarie was awakened from her sleep by an unearthly screech of pain.  
"It was horrible." Beth shuddered involuntarily at the sound.  
"Ryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyflaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.... Arh!"   
"There it is again! Something's in pain." Beth covered her ears. Sarie covered her own ears with her red and raw hands.  
"Yeah, us." She sighed and leaned against the stone again. Beth was listening for the scream again.  
"Ryteonnnnnnn!" This time, the cry was higher in pitch and shorter.  
"There's two of them, whatever they are. They sound hurt." Beth sat on a rock and thought.  
"Blade." A rumbling voice shook the rock walls. Beth shook with fear at the Ryblade's voice. A huge claw came through the wooden door and tore it open. They Ryblade grabbed Beth and Sarie with its vines.  
"You will not resist." It said simply. Sarie kicked out at the beast, catching its elbow with her shoe.  
"Yes.... we.... WILL!" Sarie and beth swung together, smashing Ryblade's nose from both sides. Greenish blood dripped from the Ryblade's snout.  
"No, you won't." The Ryblade focused mental powers on them, and soon the trainers were shrieking with pain from inside their heads.  
"You see, you can not resist. I will soon destroy all of the trainers in this world, including you. I can not stand a trainer's love for their pokemon. I also cannot stand the pokemon's love for their trainers. It disgusts me." Ryteon's foul breath hovered in a cloud around Beth's head, causing her to choke and cough.  
"Beth! Are ya ok?" Sarie's worry for her friend seemed to infuriate the Ryteon. Sarie clutched her head in pain as Ryteon's psychic power reached into her brain.  
"You see? Kindness only creates pain. It is a weakness. You shall see what kindness has gotten your pokemon." Ryteon motioned to the shadows, and two very battered looking Ryvee evolutions began to drag a cage towards him. Inside the cage, six bloody balls of fur and feathers groaned and stirred within the cage. With a gasp of horror, Sarie realized what the things were. They were her and Beth's pokemon.  
"Every time they showed kindness, they were slashed. You see them now? That is how you will look soon." Ryblade grinned, showing razor sharp fangs.  
"Stryka, Mew, Mysterio, speak to me!" Sarie screamed towards the cage. Beth echoed her with the names of her own pokemon. Ryblade lashed his tail, striking both bruised trainers across their faces. Blood dripped from their faces onto Ryblade's massive paws. He laughed.  
"You see? It... Will... get... you... NOWHERE!" With each word, Ryblade's tails smashed down onto the trainer's head's. Sarie bit her tongue to stop herself shouting in pain, and Beth was too far gone to do anything but hang limp in Ryblade's massive paw. This seemed to please the huge grass beast, and it stopped beating them.  
"Now, lets see what happens when we show you your pokemon?" Ryblade dragged the cage in front of her and kicked it. Stryka lifted one bruised head, the other one remained still. Her small wing was broken, and so was one long leg. Her other head made a feeble gagging noise, then fell silent. Nida raised her one remaining ear and the stump of the other one. Her back spikes had been worn down or torn off, and her fur was matted with dried and fresh blood. She patted Mew on the head, motioning for her to get up.  
"Prrrr?" the persian purred feebly, looking around in fear. She saw Sarie, and instantly grew concerned. As she purred to her master to comfort her, the beat up Ryteon sneaked up behind her. Sarie watched in pain as the Ryteon tore through Mew's remaining ear. Mew wiped a paw over the bleeding wound, mute from shock and too many punishments. Sarie cried hysterically.  
"You can't do that! LET US GO! LET US GO! LET US GOOOOOOOOOOO" Sarie kicked out furiously at the Ryblade, smashing her foot again into its nose. Green blood soaked her shoe, but she couldn't care. The Ryblade tore through Sarie's mind with psychic power, ripping through every memory, every though, everything she had ever done, searching for a very painful memory. Sarie shrieked aloud with pain, but continued to swing to and fro, lashing out with her blood-covered shoe. Finally, the Ryblade found what he was looking for.  
"No, nooooo! Dad, the mewtwo, noooooooo!" Her screams echoed through the cavern as the Ryblade played her father's death through her mind, over and over again...  
Chapter 11  
Memories  
Beth woke up to a splitting headache and darkness. She tried to open her eyes, but failed. She passed a raw hand over her eyelids and realized, with a sick jolt of horror, that they were crusted closed by her own dried blood. She clawed the blood from her eyes and opened them painfully. Where was she? The Ryblade's caves. She was still trapped.  
"Sarie? Sar, wake up. Wake up! Now!" Beth knew Sarie was unconscious, and shouted into her ear to revive her. Sarie woke up screaming.  
"Nooooo! Nonononononooo! No! Daddy!" She screamed incoherently. Just as suddenly as the screams had started, they stopped. Sarie opened her one eye that was not bruised shut and stared up at Beth without recognition.   
"Who are you, and where am I?" Sarie asked. Beth felt a tingling at the back of her neck, but pushed the thought back. Sarie was fine.  
"I'm Beth, Sarie! You're a pokemon trainer who's trapped in Ryblade's caves! Don't you remember?" Beth asked. Sarie stared blankly at her.  
"Pokemon? Trainer? Beth? And what's a Ryblade?" Sarie shook her heads as a sudden pain shot through her skull.  
"Sarie! Remember!" Beth felt tears stream down her bloody face. Sarie had amnesia!  
"I hurt..." Sarie flopped over into unconsciousness again. Beth sat crying with her best friend's head resting in her lap.  
It was dark and scary that night... Mom and dad locked the doors, they were afraid... The little girl trembled as her strong father picked her up and hugged her. It was safe in daddy's arms. No one could hurt her. Now Daddy gives the girl to her mother and stands by the door... The girl hugs her mother, trying to stop the tears coming down, splashing on the girl's hair... Mom sits the girl in the cupboard, tells her to stay there, the girl sees through the crack... Light! Flashes! A huge purple and grey pokemon is at the door, surrounded by black shapes... Daddy brings out a pokeball, but they steal it... Mommy is thrown into the wall... Blood stains, pain, father... Father is in the air! The black things step aside, now a bigger green thing comes through... Grass swishes over the wooden floorboards, claws click along the tile, now father's screams, gasps, her father, thrown against the stove... Red skin, now black, burnt skin... Now more blood, he is thrown again, into the cupboard! Claws, slashing, more black things. The cupboard shakes, falls over! The girl is thrown against the side, but no one notices... Silence, no mother or father to re-assure her that all is well. She creeps out of the cupboard and runs to her mother, who is bleeding from her head. She drags mother over to father, who is lying in a pool of red... Slashes, blood, pain, Father! Father! Come back!  
"The humans are safely restrained?" Ryblade nursed a bruised nose, the green blood sticking to her fur.  
"Yes. They are asleep. The larger one keeps crying out, but the small one just groans from the pain." Nightshade's body had stopped hurting, and now she reveled in the newfound power.  
"Yes, I should have done a mind tear to the other one too... Oh well, I'll get around to it. How are the other captives faring?"   
"The Doduo looks dead, or soon to be dead. The Nidorina is resisting, and the Mysterio isn't much fun. The persian is mute now, and so is the pikachu. They will soon be dead, all of them. When can we kill the humans?"  
"Soon, Nightshade. I need to do a mind tear on the smaller one now, and then you may kill them. Hmm, why don't you bring them here now?"  
"Yesssss" Nightshade's hiss of pleasure in the killing brought a smile to Ryblade's face.  
"Ah, a Ryporeon after my own heart. Evil, pure evil. Go now."   
  
  
Beth woke up to find Sarie sitting up, looking blindly at the wall. She had obviously not regained any memory. Beth sat up and scratched her head, only to find a cloth there, covering her wound.  
"Wasn't your name 'Beth'? Anyway, you were bleeding so I decided to bandage you up. This jacket was hot anyway." Sarie held up her prized pokemon league jacket, now in shreds.  
"You loved that jacket!" Beth cried in horror. Sarie stared at her puzzledly.  
"I did?" She asked. Suddenly, Nightshade broke through the door. She wrapped her tail around Sarie's neck and dragged her forwards, then bit onto Beth's torn shirt and pulled her along. Beth tried to struggle, and succeeded in bashing Nightshade's paw. The Ryporeon howled then dropped Sarie.  
"Hit her over the head with a rock!" Beth shouted to the bewildered Sarie. She picked up a rock of her own and deflected one of Nightshade's claws.  
"Why?" Sarie had a rock, but didn't know why she had to whack such a cute creature. Beth was getting annoyed.  
"Just do it!" She shouted. Sarie bashed the rock across the Ryteon's skull with a sickening thud. Ryteon dropped like a stone.  
"Now follow me!" Beth hauled Sarie around the labyrinth of passages, kicking many Ryvees along the way. Finally, they found themselves in Ryblade's chamber. The sick beast was slashing at a pikachu. Beth realized it was her pikachu.  
"Pikachu, thunder now!" Beth cried. Chester was spurred into action by his master's voice. He let loose with a thunderbolt that lit the cavern like a camera flash. The Ryblade smiled and laughed a bone chilling, evil laugh.  
"Hahahah, this will be fun. I like games like catch. Or tag. Especially when I'm IT." The Ryblade let Chester go and prowled closer to Beth and Sarie. His claws snagged both of their shirts and they were lifted into the air.  
"No! Let me go, you thing! What did I do?" Sarie had no idea what was going on, but Beth did. A probing mind forced its way into hers and began searching.  
"You see, I plan to destroy all beings with the feeling 'love'. It sickens me. I have already killed many with my servants, such as Team Rocket and many pokemon. Hmm, I seem to remember destroying one of your families. Now who was it? I beleive it was yours. You can't remember, though, can you?" Ryblade snarled into Sarie's face.  
Pain, blood, headache... Dad, mom! Wake up! Mom, daddy's not moving! Dead! DEAD! NOOOOO!  
"NOOOOOO! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" Sarie slammed her foot into Ryblade's lower jaw as memories flooded back into her head. Beth, who had been in a trance-like state awoke with a start. Ryblade dropped both humans, roaring with pain as his jaw snapped.  
"Now! Nida, Mew, Mysterio, Char, Bubblebeamer, Chester, ATTACK!" Sarie and Beth launched their bruised and broken bodies at the furious Ryblade. Nida pinned two Ryvees to the wall and tore at them with her fangs. Char viciously attacked the Ryflare, going into a rage unlike any the others had ever seen. Waterpup leaped through the hole in the roof, coming to save her master and friends. She landed on Nightshade who had come to help and began to smash her stiff tail fin into his head.  
Mysterio hovered silently over the scene. Her memories stirred as she watched the fighting. Memories of the static... EVIL! They had created the static things. Die. She hurtled down onto the back of the Ryblade, ramming razor sharp, poison filled fangs into the thick, green skin. She smiled as blood and sap coursed down her neck. Battle.  
Chester began to slam his small body into Ryblade's large one, bruising himself in the process. Wartortle (as he called himself because his own name was too long to say) saw his small friend beating himself up as he attacked the Ryblade, and leaped into the fray. Mew hurled herself onto Ryblade's head and attacked with all the fury of a full grown, rage-using Persian.  
"This is for my Mother's owner, and this is for my abandonment, and this is for my ear! This is for Sarie and Beth and all of my friends! This is for all the pain and suffering and killing! This is for everyone who you've hurt or killed! This is for YOU!" Persian's claws flashed down again and again, reddening as blood flew from the wounds. It seemed she had hit a red blood vessel.  
Sarie's eyes streamed with tears as she cried for her dead father and hurt mother, and for the pain she had felt. Her wounds and Beth's opened again, covering the cave floor with the blood of humans and pokemon alike. Finally, Ryblade fell. Beth fell back, panting from exertion. Sarie ran over to her Persian, who was still slashing Ryblade's head.  
"Mew! Nida! Mysterio! Char! We won!" Sarie hugged her four pokemon, while Beth's three licked their owner's wounds.  
"Chu, chu, pikachu! Pika pika chu! Chu chu chuuu!" Chester crazily hugged Beth. His bruised little body was broken and bleeding, but no where near Stryka's body. The doduo had been lying unconscious in the cage, but at the sound of Sarie's voice, she dragged into consciousness.   
"Stryka! What happened to you?" Sarie picked up her near-dead pokemon and fearfully probed through her scabbed fur. Underneath, there was no in-tact skin left to be seen, and several bones poked grotesquely through the skin.  
"We need to get her outta here. Now!" Sarie tried to pick herself off of the floor, but found it impossible to do so. Her body had given out after the fight, as had Beth's. She and her pokemon were now either asleep or not conscious. Sarie knew this was bad.   
"Bra? Abra?" A very small, sleepy looking pokemon appeared in front of Sarie. It sniffed once, then shook its head in fear. Quietly, it floated Beth and Sarie towards it. Sarie could not resist.  
"Abra..." The abra crossed its arms and squeezed its eyes tightly, then vanished along with Sarie, Beth, and all of their pokemon. Teleport was quite a handy move.  
Chapter 12  
Mysterio's tale  
"Abra, abrabra! Abra!" The Abra pounded the glass doors of the Lavender Town Pokemon center, shouting at the top of his lungs. Behind him lay the bodies of two humans and their eight pokemon.  
"What in the world... Oh my gosh! Joy, get help! There are eight Pokemon and Two humans out here in bad condition!" Nurse Joy of Lavender grasped Beth firmly underneath her shoulders and dragged her into the center. Another identical twin of Joy picked Sarie up and motioned for her chanseys to grab the pokemon. One Chansey gently grasped the body of Mysterio and gasped as her paw went right through the thin wing membrane. It had been torn completely off. She rushed after her companions, into the darkened emergency room. Many lives had to be saved.  
Silent wing beats, bated breath,  
Gusty winds, smells of deaths,  
The missing ones of evil birth,  
Shed dark clouds of evil across the earth.  
Static beasts,  
Mysterio cries,  
Missingo fangs,  
Mew's daughter dies,  
Glitch of the future,   
Glitch from the past,  
Evil and good,  
Mew and beast's fearful clash.  
  
  
"Sterio!" Mysterio woke with a scream, beating her bloody and torn wings against the glass case which held her. She shook herself back to reality, and realized she was in the Pokemon Center's emergency care unit. She calmed down and breathed in the cool, oxygenated air. It was safe in here.  
What had she been dreaming? Something evil, and bad. It hit her, sending a shiver down her spine. The Missingos.  
She knew her specie's history very well. The Mysterio flocks of Cinnabar prided their heritage, although it wasn't the best in pokemon history. In fact, it was rather embarrassing.  
When Mew was captured so many years ago, the scientists had just begun working on genetic engineering. Mew's DNA was taken and stored away to be used later. Mew herself was studied and tested, battled a dozen times a day and taught every TM or HM created. Her type was cataloged carefully, and her species recorded.   
One day in late December, Mew broke out. She was very old, and rumors are that she died alone of age only weeks later. Her DNA, however, remained.  
Years passed, with genetic engineering becoming more and more common. Ancient pokemon like Arodactyl were reborn from their fossilized DNA, just as powerful as ever. She scientists may have made another Mew, but this was never publicized. Instead, the researchers made their studies on creating more powerful pokemon clones from DNA public. Mew's DNA was the perfect testing bed.  
So many attempts were made and failed. Many died from malformed organs, and some just died because they were not 'correct'. These were the perfectly healthy ones who were not strong enough to meet the scientist's demands.  
Finally, the researchers found the pokemon they had been looking for. It was a mew with horns on its head and nose and bat-like wings. It was strong and interesting, and the studies began.  
This beast was named Mysterio from its mysterious beginnings. It seemed to have a quiet temper, and was very friendly. The researchers loved it. Finally, he last test was preformed. A pokedex scan. When the electronic device got within three feet of the Mysterio, it exploded! One scientist of high honor was killed by the sharp metal shards. The Mysterio was scheduled to be destroyed. But their plans went wrong.  
Mysterio escaped, realizing what was at stake. An entire species was at risk! She fled to the coastal caves of Cinnabar and eventually crossbred with several dittos, starting the Mysterio species.  
In the lab, a new test to create a new pokemon out of over 100 different pokemon's genes had gone horribly wrong. The scientists entered the lab one day to find the glass containment device for their new hybrid smashed, and the lab in ruins. Many pokemon had been slain, others were badly maimed. One Bulbasaur lived just long enough to gasp out a few words to the shocked scientists.  
"Missingo killed us all"  
Missingo... The horrible beast made of static. It literally was an evil static ball, being the same color as the static on a TV screen. It reproduced by splitting, so soon the one Missingo became two, then four, and on and on. It had an inborn hatred of Mysterios, born from the fact that theirs was the only DNA not used in their creation. The Missingos had slaughtered most of the Mysterios, helped by humans who viewed the magnetic Mysterios as a virus.  
Sarie's own Mysterio was one of the very few who had escaped their crumbling world, a world wracked by evil forces beyond the Mysterios.  
That was where Sarie came in. She and her friend, as well as several other humans soon to join them, would save this world from the fate that had killed the other.  
Chapter 13  
Adnap's arrival  
The first thing Beth noticed when she awoke was the absolute silence. She strained her ears, but could not hear anything but her voice. Her open eyes met with darkness, and her groping hands felt nothing but her bed, and air.  
"Hello? Anyone here? Where am I?" She shouted into the all-encompassing darkness. Only silence answered her words. She felt down to where her pokeball belt should have rested, and felt only two of her five pokeballs. Now she was beginning to worry. She picked up one of her pokeballs and sat it on the bad, pushing the release the contents. A tiny voice sounded in the darkness.  
"Clef? Fairy..." Beth's clefairy, Moonstone, grabbed onto her arm and stick there.  
"Moonstone! I'm sure glad to see ya! Where are we?" Beth hugged her clefairy close. She picked up her other pokeball and pushed the release button.  
"Kid! Elelekid!" Beth's spunky El Ekid hopped from his pokeball and looked around in annoyance. Darkness!  
"El Ekid! I'm glad you're here. Use a flash attack now!" "KID!" The black room lit up like the inside of a lightbulb, causing Beth to put her hands over her eyes. El Ekid kicked down the door and guided Beth into the hallway. He sat her down in a chair and pried her hands off of her eyes. Beth blinked once or twice and shook her head. Moonstone patted her head and used a metronome-induced recover attack on her trainer. El Ekid growled viciously at passers-by, protecting Beth. Beth laughed and grabbed El Ekid around the waist. She hugged him ad told him that, because she was in a hospital, nothing would hurt her.   
Just then, a girl with brownish colored hair and a very cheerful face walked up to Beth.  
"Hi! You must be one of those girls who was brought in here a few weeks ago by that Abra. I'm Adnap Shiddo. What's your name?" Adnap was holding a strangely colored oddish in her arms.  
"I'm Beth. Do you know where the other girl is? She's Sarie, my friend. And where's the Abra?"   
"Err, the other girl is still in a coma. The Abra is with her, he won't leave her side. Nurse Joy says that they might not be able to wake her up." Adnap blinked back a tear.  
"No, she can't be a vegetable for her whole life! She needs to become a pokemon master!" Beth shook her head, refusing to believe what Adnap had just said. El Ekid gasped and held onto Moonstone when he heard her proclamation.  
"Beth! What are you doing awake!" Nurse Joy grabbed onto Beth's hand and gave her a complete lecture on the dangers of getting out of a Hospital Bed while still in critical condition. Beth pulled away and complained that she had been awake in that pitch black room, and that she was perfectly fine. El Ekid shoved at Nurse Joy, backing her away.   
"She seems in good condition, Nurse Joy. She wanted to see Sarie." Adnap came to Beth's defense.  
"Sarie? She's not going to be able to communicate or hear either of you. But, I suppose you can go see her if you want. And Beth, you'll have that scar on your arm forever now because you left that healing room. Humph!" Nurse Joy stalked off to find another patient to fuss over.  
Beth was surprised when Nurse joy had assumed that Adnap wanted to go see Sarie, and even more surprised when Adnap DID follow her into Sarie's hospital room.  
"Um, you can go now if you want. I'm fine here alone." Beth said awkwardly, thinking Adnap was just there to keep her from falling over or something.  
"That's ok. Maybe your friend just needs someone to be with her, but I can help if she needs more than one friend." Adnap's oddish jumped onto Sarie's chest and examined her. It shook its head and hopped back into Adnap's arms.  
"Sarie, I know you can't really hear me, but oh well. If you can, you have to come back. We haven't even beaten Ash yet, remember? And Gary, you don't want him to beat us, do you? What about Krad and Diana, they'll laugh and say they knew we'd never make it. And all of your pokemon will be sad if you don't wake up, so please come back." Beth shook her head, still refusing to believe that Sarie might not wake up. Adnap was crying, even though she had never known Sarie. Beth ran a finger over a thin scar running over Sarie's eye. It made her look like a tiger.  
"Odd, oddish? Oddish!" Oddish asked Adnap what was wrong, wiping away the tear with one of his lime-green leaves. Adnap hugged the oddish.  
"It's just, I can't stand sadness! That poor girl..."  
"She's not a poor girl, she will wake up! She's like a sister to me! She's the closest thing to a sister I've ever known! If she was really gone, I wouldn't believe she could come back. She's gonna come back!" Beth shouted as she ran out of the room. Adnap took one last look at Sarie's unmoving body before following Beth. Maybe she needed a friend to help her through this.  
Chapter 14  
The battle for life  
In her mind, Sarie knew what was happening to her. She reached out a ghostly hand and touched her own forehead. It was cold. She moved her hand to her scarred eye. It really did look like a tiger's stripe, didn't it? Her ghost hand passed itself over her real hand, which was also cold and unmoving. She had seen Beth and Adnap, and she saw Beth's pain. For some reason, she was drawn to Adnap as a friend. Of course, she couldn't have any more living friends. They wouldn't be able to see her. And, strangely enough, Sarie didn't care. She could not think. She couldn't feel. She wasn't even alive any more. Or was she?   
A voice at the back of her head screamed for mercy, for release. It was her only shred of life left. Sarie struggled to bring it back, if she could she would still have that even if she died. She forgot everything except that shred of life. She pulled it from the back of her mind, taking the last thing that was keeping her alive. The body on the bed gave one last, shuddering breath and died.  
Was she ever alive? Now everything was mixed up. Sarie floated between life and death, her spirit too willful to let go. Half of her longed for life, the other half wanted the peace of death. The weird thing was, she knew she was dead, but she didn't know. She was so confused!   
Then came the thoughts from her conscious self. She remembered everything, from her birth to the Bladeon's attack. The worst memories surfaced, just like when the Bladeon had torn her mind. The Bladeon had shredded her memories, ripped her brain from end to end, and wrenched her mind away. It had been a while before she remembered who she was. Now she was experiencing the same feeling of remembrance. Ghost tears flowed openly from her eyes as she realized what she was. She was dead. What would her pokemon do? What about Beth? This could not end this way. It would not end like this. She would fight.  
But how?  
"I see you are in quite a bind, Sarie." A very familiar voice filled Sarie's mind, flowing around it like music. Sarie knew that voice.  
"Father! Oh, Father!" Sarie felt strong hands lift her up as if she was a small child again. Her father's ghost kissed her forehead lovingly, hugging his only child again. Sarie returned the reuniting embrace with equal love. Her father!  
"Sarie! What happened to you! You grew so big!" Her father looked admiringly upon his daughter. Sarie blushed for a moment, before blinking back a tear at the realization that she would never grow another inch.  
"I'm sorry, Father, but I can't be with you. I need to be in the living world! You should see my pokemon, dad, they are so strong. I have to be with them. Beth needs me, I'm like her sister!" When Sarie said the word sister, a caring look crossed her father's face.  
"She is your sister, Sarie. She's your twin sister. You two were born only minutes apart, but she was much shorter." The memory caused her father to give a short chuckle. "We could not keep you both, though. We cried for days. We had to give her to another family. We always hoped that you two would figure it out. We never told you, for we feared you would be angry with us. Now I see you've found her yourself. Adnap, the other girl, was our Best Friends' daughter, so it seems it has come full circle. You three were meant to be together." Sarie's father knew his daughter had to leave the world of the dead.  
"Look! There they are! Beth, you're my sister! Adnap! Please, hear me!" Sarie shouted to her friends as they gathered around her bed. Nurse Joy was trying desperately to revive her.  
"You may go back if you defeat me in a battle. If you lose, I keep your soul." A demonic figure appeared through the mists. Sarie backed up fearfully, but nodded her head.  
"One pokemon each. Choose yours now." The daemon said. Sarie wondered how she could use one of her still-living pokemon, and before she could ask the words, "Go, Mysterio!" had escaped her lips. Mysterio, who had been sitting on her master's chest, toppled over without a sound. Suddenly, her ghost form was beside Sarie. She seemed to know what she had to do.  
"Fine, then. Go, Missingo." "Sssssssssssss" A huge static ball hovered over the battle field. Mysterio flapped er black wings in agitation, which then turned to pure fury as the ghosts of her dead family, killed by missingo, floated in fear around her head. It had killed them. Missingo!   
"Sssssterio!" Mysterio sank its fangs into the static. Missingo gave a coughing laugh as it flung Mysterio into a mist wall.  
"Ksssssssssinnnnnn" Missingo flung itself at Mysterio, who weakly fluttered out of the way. She collapsed at Sarie's feet, defeated. Sarie screamed as a bright beam of light shot at her from the daemon. Mysterio gave a hoarse cry and blocked the beam with her own body. Mysterio's tiny voice rang into the stillness.  
"Take me now, let her go."  
The daemon shrieked as Sarie fell infinitely towards her body. A terrible pain shot across her entire body as she came back into the living world. Her cry of pain cut through the death world and into the living one. Nurse Joy leaped from her chair and placed a hand upon Sarie's now-beating heart. Sarie opened one eye, the other one was still scarred shut. Beth wiped away a flood of tears and hugged Sarie, while Adnap shyly stood next to the bed. Sarie reached out for the limp body of Mysterio and held it to her. She opened one eye and gave a weak wink to Sarie before drooping limply, dead again. Sarie wept for the pokemon who had given its own life for hers.  
Chapter 15  
Replacement? Helia!  
It took two weeks for Sarie to heal, physically and mentally. She had been dead, and had seen evil and her dead father. It wasn't easy to recover from that.   
Beth now knew Sarie was her sister, and spent a long time asking her about her parents. It helped Sarie to recover from the losses she had suffered. Adnap's kind presence helped, as did her pokemon's support. Nida had led the others in a kind of funeral for Mysterio which included burying her with several small artifacts and gifts. Sarie had given her a small, ruby-red heart shaped amulet, a reminder of Mysterio's selfless gift.  
Of course there was a lot of crying. Beth wept for mysterio's kind concern for everyone. Sarie wept because Mysterio had become somewhat of a guardian spirit for her. Adnap wept because the others did. In the end, they stopped crying because everyone's tear ducts dried up.  
In the four weeks that Beth and Sarie had spent recovering in the pokecenter every wound had healed, except for a long, thin scar on Beth's underarm and three light scars across Sarie's left eye. Luckily for Sarie, the scars left no lasting damage to her eyesight.  
"So, who's gonna take Mysterio's place in your team, Sarie?" Beth asked as the trio of trainers left the Lavender pokecenter.  
Sarie blinked back a slight tear and ran a finger over the small bit of black horn hanging from her necklace. "No one's going to 'replace' my Mysterio. I'm gonna get something to fight so I can get into the pokemon leagues, but no one will 'replace' Mysterio. I was thinking of getting a pikachu, because I need an electric type and you both say they're great. I don't like how popular they are, though. Ick." Sarie had a thing against over-popular pokemon. "Raichu, now there's a pokemon. If I got a pikachu who wanted to evolve, I'd have it made." The Abra that had saved Beth and Sarie's lives walked next to Sarie, who it had deemed its owner.  
"CHUUUUUUUU!" A female pikachu's voice shattered the morning silence. Sarie trotted over to the bush from which the shriek had emitted. She looked inside and was immediately shocked with thunder. A small female pikachu was slapping a Meowth's face, hard. The meowth was a large tomcat with six scars on his back. He looked familiar. Sarie grabbed the pikachu just as the Meowth slashed into the dirt. Abra teleported into its pokeball in fear.  
"Meowth, get it right!" Another familiar voice completed the scene.  
"It's team Rocket!" Sarie, Adnap, and Beth shouted at the same time. Nida shook her head at the classic reaction.  
"That's right, twirp trio! Hand over the Mysterio, little girls!" Draco snarled. Millicent glared daggers at Draco.  
"That won't work! Don't just say, Hand em over! That's just stupid!" She smacked him with a paper fan.  
"Mysterio's dead." Sarie stated plainly. Nida growled at Draco's Arbok (It had evolved) menacingly. Mew laughed at Millicent's puny meowth and unsheathed her claws.  
"Then you'd better prepare for trouble." Draco started.  
"Yep, and make it double." Millicent sniggered.  
"To defend our evil from devastation!"  
"To steal all Pokémon in every nation!"  
"To destroy all trainer's truth and love!"  
"To extend our evil to the stars above!"  
"Draco!"  
"Millicent!"  
"Team rocket's power is faster than the speed of light!"  
"Better give up now or prepare to lose the fight!"  
"Puuuuf! That's right!" The annoying Jigglypuff flipped and landed at Beth's feet. She stepped on it again.  
"You are just annoying, Team Rocket. How could you even THINK that you could ever be trouble for ANYONE?" Beth shouted in Draco's face. Sarie giggled in spite of herself. Beth was rather amusing.   
"You are the annoyance!" Millicent swung her fist at Beth, who dodged agilely away. Millicent flopped down on her stomach. Draco laughed so hard, he fell over as well. Beth quickly reached into their pack, grabbed a bag of moonstones, a pokeball, and the pikachu, and kicked both rockets into the bush.  
"Nida, double kick now!" "Chester, Thunder!" "Oddish, Acid!" The three pokemon attacked in order, with Nida double kicking Team Rocket towards Adnap's oddish, oddish spraying highly flammable acid all over Team Rocket, and Chester blasting them both into the sky. Adnap laughed at the two stupid Team Rocket members, because she had never encountered them. Sarie kept Beth from stomping Jigglypuff in order to allow Adnap to do the honors. She kicked Jigglypuff like a soccer ball.  
"That was soooo funny!" Adnap wiped away tears of mirth from her eyes. Sarie was doubled up laughing.  
"Jigglypuff soccer! What a great game!" Beth giggled. Nida, Oddish, and Chester shook paws and leaves for a job well done.  
"Chu!" The pikachu from the bushes demanded attention. It shocked the trio with a thunderbolt, getting the attention it wanted. Sarie shook embers off of herself and looked at the pikachu.  
"Hi, Shocker! Do you want to be named Shocker?" Sarie asked the pikachu, who seemed drawn to her.  
"Chu, pikachuchu! Chu, chu pikachu! Chu!" The little female pikachu demanded to be evolved. Sarie picked up the very small pikachu.  
"You know, you're just the kind of pikachu I've been looking for. I have always loved Raichus! Pikachus are great, to, but are too popular." Sarie patted the pikachu on the head.  
(Translated from pokespeak)   
"I don't like being a pikachu! It's so stupid! I have NO speed, and I can't thundershock worth beans! Please, please evolve me! I'll be loyal forever to you if you evolve me."  
"Beth, do ya still have that three piece stone set with ya?" Sarie asked Beth. Beth was way ahead of her with a thunder stone ready. Pikachu sniffed it, then grabbed it. Suddenly, she began to glow white!   
"Owch." She said simply as her tail bones snapped and elongated. Her spine lengthened and her feet grew huge. Her ears flattened and curled into the flat ears of a Raichu. The electricity from her weak thunder sacks was replaced by new thunder, and with a sickening crunch, her skull reformed itself. Within seconds, a Raichu appeared. She rubbed a sore paw over her back, grimacing. Sarie gently placed a hand between the Raichu's ears, careful not to hurt the newly-evolved pokemon. Sarie didn't know it, but Raichu was slowly replacing Mysterio, closing the gaping hole in her soul.  
"NIDOQUEEN!" A deafening voice shook the air, as Nida leaped from the rock where Beth had placed the moonstones. Her tail thrashed with power and she reveled in the spikes on her back. With a swish and a crack, the rock was broken. Raichu congratulated Nida on an excellent evolution. Moonstone fluttered shyly onto Beth's shoulders, now a clefable.   
"Wow, three evolutions at once!" Adnap exclaimed. Her oddish squealed gleefully at its new friends.   
"All right, Shocker, you need a new name. Nida, your fine, right?" Sarie's Nidoqueen nodded an affirmative.  
"Raaaaaaichu!" Sarie's new Raichu growled its new name playfully. Sarie, who understood Raichu perfectly, nicknamed her Helia, the sun goddess. Helia, Nida, Stryka, Mew, Char, and the Abra all popped out of their pokeballs to cheer for each other. For just a few moments, the trainer trio forgot their sadness and had only joy.  
Chapter 16  
Homecoming  
"Hey, look! A sign! What does it say?" Beth ran towards a large sign. It read 'See the evolution fair at Celedon City's department store! Try to win a free stone set!'  
"Wow! An Evolution fair! We should have loads of fun there." Adnap re the sign with interest. Sarie's Raichu waved its new tail at the two pikachus, Adnap's and Beth's.  
(Translated from pokespeak)  
"Hey, Chester and Pika! Look, you two can evolve like me!" Helia proclaimed. Chester nervously looked back at his own tail and shrugged.  
"Maybe. Hey, Pika (Adnap's pikachu had been named pika by the two other chus.) How do you feel about evolving?" Chester asked Adnap's pikachu.  
"It sounds like fun!" Pika was a lot like her owner, always happy. She wasn't nervous about evolving at all.  
"Heheh, Evolution is great!" Nida waved her tail around. She thought it was the greatest thing in the world!  
"Well, I like my wings." Moonstone said. She slowly flapped her thin, pink wings and gracefully floated alongside Beth.  
"I don't know. I like my own form." Oddish looked at his leaves thoughtfully.  
"You are fine the way you are, odd. Don't evolve if you don't want to." Nida had a soft spot for the little oddish.  
(Back to human speech)  
"Look, Celedon City! Were home!" Sarie shouted as they neared the grass gym city. She and Beth broke into a run, dragging Adnap along beside them. It was great to be home in their own city, where everything was familiar. Adventures were nice, but home was always welcome. Adnap found herself wishing that she was back home in Fusha City.  
Sarie led Beth towards her apartment next to the Celedon Department Store. Beth nervously followed towards her mother whom she had never met.  
"Mom, were home!" Sarie shouted as she entered the apartment. Her mother owned the large building, and was quite a good manager. Most of the tenants said it was the best apartment building they had ever lived in. Sarie agreed.  
"Hi, Sarie! Oh my gosh, is that Beth? How did you ever meet each other!" Sarie and Beth's Mother hugged Beth tightly, crying as she did. After a tearful reunion and many sad and happy stories, Sarie's mother began to ask the questions.  
"You say that scar on your eye is from the Ryblade? And that poor, poor Mysterio. And George..." Her Mother's eyes clouded over with tears as he remembered her dead husband. Sarie patted her mother's back gently.  
"It's ok. He looks well... For a dead man, I mean. It's ok." Beth hugged her mother, drying her tears away.  
"Sarie, you poor thing. And Beth, I'm so sorry for giving you up like that, it was the hardest decision I have ever had to make. But now we're all together again! Oh, my girls!" Their mother hugged them again, then noticed Adnap.  
"Oh, hello, Adnap. Are your parents well?" She asked. Adnap smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, they're fine. They just finished selecting their pokemon for the races this year." Adnap smiled.  
"Oh, are you three going to enter the big P race?" Mother asked.  
"Yes, I'm gonna ride Stryka, my doduo. She's going to beat the pants off of my competition!" Sarie clenched her fists.  
"I am thinking of evolving Growlie, my growlithe for the race. How about you, Beth?" Adnap held a pokeball containing her growlithe and inspected it.  
"I don't know. I'll have to see who's in my team. That reminds me, I haven't looked at that pokeball from team rocket!" Beth tossed the mystery pokeball and out popped a small, purple rat pokemon.  
"Rattata!" It exclaimed. Beth looked down at it critically.  
"A rattata? What level is it?" She asked herself. Her pokedex beeped in reply.  
"This pokemon is at level 34."  
"It hasn't evolved yet? Ah, well, I'll take it!" Beth picked up the rat pokemon and hugged it gently. The rattata snuggled up underneath her chin.  
"I'll name you Fang." She said to the rattata. Fang squeaked happily.  
"If I remember correctly, we need to go down to the gym to say hi to a certain Gym Master..." Sarie recalled her favorite adult besides her mother fondly. Erika had taught her everything she knew.  
"Lets go! I need to get a Rainbow Badge!" Adnap shouted, hugging her oddish happily.  
"Let's go to the gym!" All three said in unison.  
Chapter 17  
Rainbow Badges all around  
The Celedon City Gym was one of the most hospitable on Indigo Island. It offered pokemon training classes, daycare services, and even a garden to walk through. It was a beautiful place to spend the day in, training pokemon or just enjoying the smells and friendly faces.  
Erika, the leader of the Celedon Gym, was a very nice person. She never became angry unless the reason was just. She did, however, share a deep passion for pokemon with the other leaders, so she often battled without mercy. Of course, that was what a gym was for anyway.  
As soon as she saw the three young trainers enter the gym, Erika rushed over to them and greeted them warmly.  
"Hi, Beth, Sarie, and Adnap! So, you've gotten this far this fast, have you? I must say, I'm impressed! Come on into the garden and we can talk. You three need to tell me about your journeys to date."  
After a long walk and many questions, Erika's curiosity was satisfied. "Adnap, your parents were just in here the other day asking me about cold treatment in Vileplumes. I assume you three are racing this year?"   
"We sure are. I've got permission to invite anyone I want to race this year, because I turned ten. I'm going to invite these two to race! We may even beat the favorite, Taro. He's been the winner three years in a row with his Tauros." Adnap growled.  
"Well, it looks like you three need your badges. I have an Idea. Instead of three long battles, how about one battle? I will choose six of my pokemon and you three will decide on two each of your pokemon. You will consult each other on which one to use in the battle. Ok?" Erika smiled.  
"That sounds great to me!" "Oddish's gonna be one of mine!" "Ready, Helia?"  
"Let the battle begin!" Erika said as she strode confidently into the gym's battle ring. Sarie noticed the six pokeballs at her waist and was struck by a sudden nervousness. How many times had she seen Erika beat trainers hands down in that same ring? She blinked her scarred eye once in agitation.  
"Ok, I'm gonna use Oddish and Growlie. Who're you gonna use, Beth?" Adnap asked as she placed Oddish next to Growlie's pokeball on the ground. Beth sat Chester next to oddish and placed Fang's pokeball next to Growlie's.  
"Helia and Nida, go." Sarie commanded her Nidoqueen and Raichu to sit next to Oddish and Chester. On Adnap's command, oddish let Growlie and Fang out of their pokeballs. Erika nodded approvingly before tossing her first pokeball into the ring.  
"I choose you, Tangela!" A vine ball emerged from the pokeball. Sarie recognized it instantly.  
"We need to use something that can escape bind." She whispered to her two friends.  
"How about Chester or Helia? They can thundershock the vines!" Beth supplied.  
"Helia's got more charge and Chester might need to be used later on for speed and small size. I say go Helia." Adnap suggested.  
"I choose you, Helia!" "Raaaaaaaai!" The Raichu glared down at Tangela.  
"Tangela, Wrap it up now!" Erika commanded. Tangela sent out its vines towards Helia.  
"Helia, don't dodge! Now, grab those vines and Thunderbolt!" Sarie shouted. Helia grasped Tangela's vines firmly and sent a huge thundershock through them. Tangela became paralyzed, but still stood to fight.  
"Oh no, Tangela! Use your solar beam now!" Erika said to her weakened pokemon. Tangela blasted a huge beam of light strait at Raichu. Helia gave a pained cry as the solar beam hit her. She staggered a few steps before falling into a heap of burned fur at Sarie's feet. She immediately returned Helia to prevent further damage.  
"Ok, who's next? I think we ought ta use Growlie. We'll torch 'em." Sarie said. Adnap sent out her growlithe.  
"Growlie, show her your flamethrower attack, NOW!" "GROWWWWWWWW!" A huge bolt of fire struck Tangela, fainting it. Erika frowned, then threw out another pokeball.  
"I choose you, Weepinbell! Go!" "Bell, bell!" A weepinbell flew from the pokeball and landed on Growlithe. The puppy pokemon rolled a few feet before shakily getting to his feet. Weepinbell spat acid all over Growlie and then tackled him again. Growlie fainted.  
"No! Growlie! Return!" Adnap cried. She turned to face Beth and Sarie. "There goes our fire. Now what?" She asked.  
"Go, Fang!" Beth's new rattata leaped onto Weepinbell and sank his long, sharp fangs into its plant flesh. Weepinbell cried in pain before falling over with the rattata's fangs still attached to its leaves. Suddenly, rattata began to shimmer.  
"It's evolving!" Beth shouted. The rattata grew in size and power, transforming into a lethal looking raticate. It snarled in fury, waiting for its next victim.  
"Return, weepinbell! Go, Victreebell!" A victreebell, weepinbell's evolved form, let loose with a terrifying razor leaf attack that thoroughly demolished Fang. Fang fell over as the leaves cut deep slashes all up and down his sleek body.  
"Return, fang! What now? Who can beat THAT thing?" Beth asked. Chester pulled on her shorts leg.  
"CHU!" He cried as he jumped into the ring. Victreebell chuffed in laughter at the electric mouse pokemon. Chester puffed out his small chest and growled, positive he could be as good as Helia, if not better. All over his body, fur stood on end. His cheek sacks buzzed as short bursts of electricity flew from them. At Beth's command, he let loose a thunder attack. The bolt flew across the room and smashed into Victreebell. The grass pokemon flew backwards a few feet before shaking itself and slamming into Chester. The pikachu gave a futile cry as he smashed into the wall. Beth grabbed him and put him in her backpack. Now they only had two pokemon, Nida and Oddish. Erika still had Victreebell and three others.  
"Oddish, go!" Adnap cried. Her oddish tumbled into the ring. It gave a tiny, very cute cry and glared at the Victreebell. Erika merely laughed.  
"I'm sorry, but why hasn't that evolved yet?" She asked. Adnap glared at her and ordered her oddish to attack.  
"Use body slam, now!" Sarie and Beth looked at her in mild surprise, as oddish did not learn Body Slam on its own. It must have been a TM attack, then.  
Oddish ran with all of his might and jumped over Victreebell. Hie seemed to grow in size as he smashed down onto the huge flower pokemon. Victreebell fainted.  
"Yay, oddish! You did it!" Adnap hugged her oddish joyfully. Oddish waved its leaves around in a traditional oddish victory dance. Erika looked miffed, but threw her next pokeball.  
"Gloom, go!" "Gloom, gloom!" Erika's fabled gloom appeared from inside his pokeball. He smiled up at oddish, but it was not a smile of friendship.  
"Go, oddish!" "OOOODIIIISH!" The oddish fumed with rage as the gloom taunted it.  
(Translated)  
"Ah, a little oddish. Puny, pathetic, weak. Die now!" Gloom cried as it launched itself at oddish. Oddish braced itself and felt the crushing weight smash into his body.  
"Stuck up, conceited, ugly looking gloom! Aaaaaarg!" Oddish smashed itself into gloom's side, knocking the breath from the evolution's body. Gloom fell to the floor, paralyzed.  
(Human speech)  
"Oddish, absorb now!" Adnap cried. Oddish shot a beam of greenish colored light at gloom and stole a few of gloom's hit points. It felt much better, whereas gloom felt like fainting. As it was, it could not move for the paralysis.  
"Oddish, finish it with your body slam!" Adnap called. Oddish smashed itself into gloom, fainting him. Erika looked shocked, then angry. It was an expression few trainers had seen in her face.  
"I choose you, Vileplume!" She cried. Sarie was startled, she had never heard of Erika's Vileplume. The other two didn't know Erika well enough to be surprised.  
"Oddish, watch out for this one! Solarbeam now!" Adnap called for oddish's most powerful attack. Oddish began to gather sun rays, shimmering slightly as the power built in his leaves.  
"Vileplume, petal dance!" Erika called. Adnap grimaced, Petal Dance was Vileplume's ultimate attack.  
Vileplume began to dance around oddish, releasing petals as sharp as razors as it did. As it spun faster and faster, the petals became thicker and thicker until oddish's skin was a mass of cuts and scrapes. Vileplume began to thrash around with the intensity of the dance. Oddish released the sun energy, smashing it into Vileplume with a raging energy like none the trainer trio had ever seen. Thus, with his energy spent, he fainted along side the beaten Vileplume. Both trainers recalled their pokemon with tears in their eyes.  
"Go, Nida!" Sarie cried. Suddenly, without warning, the abra who had been inside his pokeball ever since the team rocket encounter suddenly teleported free. It pushed Nida away and sat sleepily in the ring.  
"Abra, you want to fight? Ok, you've got the floor. You're the last one, so try hard." Sarie didn't trust the psychic pokemon, whom she knew could only be truly controlled by a psychic.  
"I choose you, Venusaur!" Erika shouted. A beautiful Venusaur plodded towards the Abra. Sarie loved the big beasts, and almost didn't want to fight it.  
"Venusaur, Razor leaf now!" Erika commanded.  
Just as Sarie was about to order an attack for Abra, she felt his mind in hers. It was as if he and she were one creature now, two minds connected together. She closed her eyes and telepathically told him to Teleport just as the leaves smashed to the floor. Venusaur was puzzled, but ran after the Abra.  
"Venusaur, use a vine whip attack!" Erika commanded. Venusaur shot many vines from his huge flower, smashing the cement floor and walls in his anger. He hated psychics.  
"Abra, time to evolve!" Sarie shouted. The Abra began to glow brightly, blinding the Venusaur. As his flash attack finished up, so did the Abra's evolution. A kadabra stood, ready for battle, right in front of the Venusaur.  
"Venusaur, Solarbeam now!" Erika was truly frightened now. Her Venusaur's poison sub-type was weak to psychic attacks.  
"Abra, confusion!" Sarie telepathically commanded her Kadabra. The kadabra waved his spoon in circles, creating a large charizard portrait in front of him. Phantom fire balls hit the Venusaur with terrible power, knocking him over. With one last, angry cry, he fainted.  
"You beat my best. I must confer you all the rainbow badge." Erika looked truly stunned as she handed out three gleaming rainbow badges.  
"Thanks, Erika. We appreciate it! Now lets all go have some fun at that evolution festival!" Beth shouted as she pinned her badge to her hat.  
Chapter 18  
The Evolution Festival  
The front of the Celedon Department store was packed with trainers of all ages and skills. Some had just come out of Pallet town, and others were taking a vacation from the league. One thing all the trainers had in common was the fact that they all had pokemon that evolved through stones. The annual festival was held in honor of the stone evolving pokemon, and the only place where you could buy those stones, the Celedon Department store.  
"Hey, look at all of the pikachus! There's a million of 'em!" Beth exclaimed as they entered the throng.  
"Oh, what a pretty gloom! And look at those Vileplumes!" Adnap was falling all over the oddish's evolutions. Sarie's Raichu, Helia, was having a good time showing off her long tail and strong leg muscles.  
"This place is so cool! Look at all of the games and junk!" Sarie didn't have a stone evolving pokemon, except for Helia who was already evolved.  
Many booths were set up, advertising stone sets and stat raising items. Sarie looked over at a set of proteins, but quickly walked away when she saw the price. 9800 yen for one protein bottle! Beth used the last of her money to purchase a full stone set for use later. Adnap looked around for a fire stone for her growlithe, who she needed to evolve before the big P race in her hometown. She also wanted a grass stone to use on Oddish when it evolved into gloom, and a thunder stone for Pikachu. Unfortunately, stone sets usually came with only the eevee stones. She was just about to give up when a green gleam caught her eye. There, on a bargain table, was a complete stone set with a grass stone in place of the water stone! She immediately purchased it and stuck her prize deep in her backpack, safe from thieves.  
"Lets all go over to the pokemon show ring! We can enter a pokemon each!" Sarie exclaimed when she heard the announcement for the contest. Beth nodded and held up pikachu, while Adnap started fussing over her Oddish's leaves.  
The entrance to the sign up tent was blocked by dozens of trainers with their best and most precious looking pokemon. Everyone was arguing over who's was the best, and Sarie could hardly think with all of the noise.  
"Hey, what do you think your doing with that Nidoqueen?" A snobbish, rich looking brat boy asked Sarie. He had a shining-furred Nidoking on a leash at his side. Nida growled at this beastly menace. The Nidoking growled back.  
"This is Nida, my best and strongest pokemon. What've you got, a porcelain doll on a leash?" Sarie goaded. She wanted a pokemon battle with this kid, she needed to show him who was boss.  
"If that's your best pokemon, I feel sorry for you. Erika must have GIVEN you that badge. This is shredder, my Nidoking. I beleive he could beat your tiny Nidoqueen any day."  
"Ok, why don't we test your theory? One on one match, Nidoqueen vs Nidoking. Right over here." Sarie guided the boy to a small grass field designed for the purpose of small battles.  
"Go, Shredder!" "Go, Nida!" The Nidos glared at each other, testing dominance. The huge Nidoking was outraged that a mere female would challenge his position, while Nida was fiercely protective of her trainer, unwilling to be beaten.  
"Nida, use your special well! Bubblebeam attack now!" Sarie had given several Tms to her Nidoqueen, making use of her relatively good special stats. Nida blasted bubbles from her mouth, hitting the Nidoking squarely in the chest. The Nidoking wheezed a moment as the water seeped into his skin, then galloped full speed at Nida, and rammed his horn into her shoulder. She gave a short scream of anger, barely feeling the pain as the blood dripped slowly from her arm.   
"Nida, fury swipes now!" Sarie commanded just as the boy shouted to his Nidoking to use a horn drill attack. Nida knocked the Nidoking down by jumping on his stomach, then began to shred his face with her sharp claws. Her paws smashed over his scaly face five times before he knocked her off and charged her with his swirling horn. The blood flew from it as it spun, spattering the fresh green grass with its red stain. Nida dodged the horn, then struck back with a scratch attack. Her claws sunk deep into the Nidoking's side, drawing blood onto them. The Nidoking fell to the stained grass, limp and lifeless. Sarie knew he was only in faint, but to a casual observer, he might have been dead.  
"Nidoking, return! Your so useless, like all of my pokemon! What I need is some crushers, not wimps like you!" The boy shouted in rage. His Nidoking gave him a hurt and crushed look, then allowed himself to be returned to his pokeball.  
"I've never heard such mistreatment in my life! How dare you hurt him like that! You shouldn't be allowed to train pokemon!" Sarie raged. The boy threw out another pokeball, releasing a scarred Bulbasaur.  
"Attack her now, Powerplant!" He raged. The Bulbasaur extended a whip and looked as if he wanted to cry, and just as the vine was about to smack into Sarie's knee, it stopped.  
"What! Get out of my sight, you worthless thing! Go on, get away!" The boy kicked the bulbasaur hard, then stalked off.  
"Oh, you poor little thing! Come here, I'll take care of you!" Sarie picked the crushed bulbasaur and stroked its head. Under closer examination, she revealed it to be a boy. He had long scars all over his bulb, which was tiny in comparison to his level. Obviously, the boy had been beating this poor bulbasaur, and the constant fear had kept his bulb from growing.   
The bulbasaur looked up at her with adoration in his eyes, and gently nosed one of her empty pokeballs. To Sarie's surprise, he was sucked inside and didn't make a move to escape. She had caught a bulbasaur!  
"You now have seven pokemon. Who do you wish to deposit?" The mechanical voice of her pokedex chimed.  
"Oh yeah, I totally forgot! I can only carry six pokemon at a time! Who am I gonna get rid of?" Sarie asked herself. Charmelion came to mind. "I'd bet he'll want a vacation. Ok, Computer, send 'ol Char to Grandpa's computer. Bye bye, Char!" Sarie said as her Charmelion's pokeball disappeared. She took bulbasaur out of his pokeball and looked him over. He was a strong looking little guy, even though he was a bit scrawny. She checked his level and saw he was at 15. On his next level, he would evolve. Also, his nickname was Powerplant, which he seemed to like. Sarie decided to keep the name.  
"Hey, look! Chester evolved!" Beth shouted as she skidded to a halt in front of Sarie holding a smallish Raichu in her arms. Its ragged ears proclaimed it as Chester.  
"Good job, Beth! Where's Adnap?" She asked.   
"Getting her prize for the contest. Her oddish won first prize! She got a Masterball for winning!" Beth shouted in excitement.  
"A masterball! Wow! I heard it can catch any pokemon in one hit! What a prize!" Sarie shouted in excitement. A masterball!  
Adnap joined the two within moments, holding both her prize-winning oddish and a purple and white masterball. "Lookit what I won! I had to go up against a vileplume, but oddish's weird color made me win!"  
"That's so cool! It's getting kinda dark, we'd better get to a Pokecenter or something." Beth suggested. The sun had set, making the Celedon Department Store look like it was on fire. To the west, the first shadings of blue and purple contrasted beautifully with the fiery reds and yellows to the east. What an end to an amazing day.  
  



End file.
